Which BHK
by xTwichii
Summary: Namine is trying to find her childhood friend Roxas. After 10 years she meets another Roxas, Roxas is trying to seek out his past Please read my profile under in progress for the full summary Please Read and Review! All pairings
1. The Childhood Days

**Coolystar89796: **Hey Peoples!! This is my fourth story!! ;) I'm not sure how long this story will last so just wait and let me figure out throughout the chapters. I know it might be more than ten chapters I hope. So here is Which BHK!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters. Thanks And Enjoy!! ;)

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0 Meet The Characters!! o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Namine- A 17 year old teenager that was a foster child and is now trying to look for her childhood friend, Roxas. Though mix feelings will arrive when she moves back to her hometown with her foster family. Her foster sister is Kairi.

Roxas- a 17 year old teenager that has no idea about his past. A deep dark secret is kept hidden from him. Though when he meets Namine will things unravel for him? His brothers are Sora, Riku, and a foster brother, Hayner.

Kairi- A 17 year old teenager that is trying to help Namine figure out who this Roxas person from her past could be. She is also falling for Roxas's brother Sora.

Sora- A 17 year old teenager that is helping Roxas reveal his past without actually telling him the truth. Is Sora a friend or foe to Roxas? He is also madly crushing on Kairi.

Hayner- A 17 year old teenager that is a foster child. He was childhood friends with Olette, Pence, and Namine… also the mysterious Roxas…. He has a huge crush on Olette, but tries to act cool around her, but turns out to be a real fool. He is now foster bothers with Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Could he know something about Roxas's strange past?

Riku- A 18 year old teenager who despises Roxas. He doesn't feel that way towards Hayner or Sora. Is it because of Namine? Will Riku really be a foe to Roxas?

Pence- A 17 year old boy that is a foster child. He has no foster siblings. He is best friends with Hayner, Olette, Namine, and the mysterious Roxas.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 1: Day 1—The Childhood Days

A seven-year-old girl walked around the foster house trying to find her best friend, Roxas.

The Girl had light blonde hair, ocean eyes, and pale skin. She had a white sundress on and ankle wrap sandals that were light blue. She had in one hand a sketchbook. The little girl's name was Namine.

"Roxas! Where are you?" Namine yelled over and over again.

After about thirty minutes looking for Roxas, Namine got tired of looking for Roxas.

"Roxas where are you?" Namine was sitting on the steps of the stairs in the foster house.

Everyone else was outside doing something. She had only stayed in the house because Roxas told her that they would play inside today.

Namine screamed all of a sudden because someone had covered her eyes and mouth. Her sketchbook fell on the steps in front of her.

Namine punched the unknown person in the stomach. The person had let go of her and yelped in pain.

Namine picked up her sketchbook and faced the person. Namine looked at the person. It was a small boy her age with honey blonde hair, his hair was spiked up to one side of his head, had ocean eyes, and tan skin.

Namine rushed to the boy who was holding his stomach. "Roxas!"

Roxas looked up at Namine. "Hey Nami."

"Are you ok Roxas?" Namine looked worriedly at Roxas.

Roxas stood up right and smiled at her. "Yup! You are really strong Nami!"

Namine's face went from worried to mad. "ROXAS!" Namine punched Roxas in the arm.

"Ouch Namine! You attack me in the stomach then you attack me in the arm!" Roxas held his arm with the other hand.

"Well you deserve that for scaring me, and not showing up when you're suppose to!" Namine yelled at Roxas.

"Sorry. Let's just play now before it gets dark." Roxas stood up correctly again.

"Ok, fine." Namine and Roxas went down the stairs and played in the living room until dinner time.

After dinner time was bed time. Everyone got ready for bed and said good night.

Namine went to Roxas who was in his Pokémon pajamas. Namine was dressed in her plain white night gown that reached up to her ankles.

"Good night Roxas." Namine smiled and gave him a hug.

"Night Nami. Here I'll walk you to your room to make sure your safe."

Namine nodded and head for the girls wing of the foster house. They had finally reached Namine's room. She shared a room with her other best friend Olette and eight other girls.

"Well, goodnight Roxas see you tomorrow!" Namine smiled and went into her room and closed the door gently.

Roxas headed back to his room. Located in the boys wing. He had shared a room with his other best friends Hayner and Pence, plus seven other guys.

He was stopped by the owner of the foster house. He was old and fat; he had grey hair and always wearing a suit. Mr. Chen.

"Roxas, please come to my office we need to talk about something really important ok?"

Roxas nodded and followed Mr. Chen to his office. Mr. Chen held the door open for Roxas and

Roxas went in, and after Mr. Chen followed closing the door behind him.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:** Ok wow I wonder what Mr. Chen is telling our beloved Roxas! Well I know and you guys have to find out! ;) So look out for the next chapter!! I hoped you liked it so far!! ;) Please Review!! ;)


	2. Goodbye

**Coolystar89796:** Hey everyone! I thinking this story might be my best story yet!!! ;) Oh, well. I'll see from the feedback I get!! ;) Here's Chapter 2!! Enjoy!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thank you and happy reading!! ;)

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 2: Day 2-- Goodbye

Namine was happily looking for Roxas around the foster house. She had found him in the front steps crying.

Namine hurried to him. "Roxas, why are you crying."

Roxas wiped his tears and looked straight into Namine's ocean blue eyes. Roxas stood up and hugged Namine.

"Nami, I can't stay with you any longer."

Namine pulled away from Roxas and looked at him. Tears were starting to flow down Namine's cheek.

"Wha- what do you mean Roxas?"

Roxas's eyes filled with tears too. "Namine, when I dropped you off, Mr. Chen talked too me in his office. He said…"

"He said what!" Namine was screaming at Roxas.

"He said… I'm adopted now. I have to live with my new family."

0-o-0

Namine shot up from her bed. She looked around, it was still dark out. She felt the tears on her cheek.

Namine sighed deeply. "It was just a dream… no, not a dream, a nightmare. Though I'm glad it's over."

She looked at the digital clock that was on the night stand in between Olette and her bed. It read 5:45. Namine dried the tears and jumped out of bed. She fixed her bed, took her clothes, and went to the bathroom.

'I'm too scared to fall asleep again. I might have that nightmare, or something worse.'

Namine took a shower, by the time she was finished it was 6:15.

"Just fifteen more minutes until the others wake up." Namine jumped on her bed and turned on the small lamp that hanged above her bed.

She opened the drawer and took out her sketchbook and her colored pencils. She began to sketch.

After about five minutes she was finished. It wasn't really good. She wasn't the best drawer in the world, but she knew in time she will improve her skills.

In the picture it was two blondes playing ring around the rosie. She didn't put any detail to the face.

She just made blonde heads , a boy and a girl, and some clothes on playing outside. All of her drawings were like that. Though some of them had a brown haired girl, a black haired boy, and another blonde haired boy.

She was startled when the alarm clock started to beep. She didn't know how deep in thought she was with her drawing.

She put away her colored pencils and kept her light on.

Olette turned off the alarm clock and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Namine. Olette was a seven-year-girl that had brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Namine, what time did you get up?" Olette walked over to Namine's bed and climbed on top of it.

"Around five forty five. Why?"

Olette yawned again. "That's early. Oh well at least your ready, I should get to the bathroom before the other girls get there." Olette grabbed her orange towel and her orange toothbrush and walked towards the bathroom.

Namine got off her bed too and walked towards the kitchen with her sketchbook in hand.

Namine got to the table earlier than the other children. She sat in her original seat which was in between Olette and Roxas.

She waited patiently for the cooks and maids to come out with the children's breakfast. First came out a young, skinny women holding plates, napkins, and silver ware.

She stared at Namine. "Well you're here early Namine." She smiled at Namine and began setting the table.

"Yes Ms. Lucy. I woke up early this morning." Namine looked at Ms. Lucy. "Have you seen Roxas around?"

Ms. Lucy kept setting up the table. "No, not yet. Maybe he's still getting ready."

"Oh ok." Namine just stared down. Slowly people started to come. Then the food. Though no Roxas.

Olette with Pence and Hayner, her other two best friends, came and saw Namine who was not eating anything.

"Namine, why aren't you eating yet?" Namine looked p at Olette.

"I'm waiting for Roxas."

Hayner and Pence took their seats that were at least two chairs away from Namine.

"Oh ok." Olette took her seat next to Namine and Hayner.

Breakfast time was over and Roxas still hasn't showed up yet.

Namine's thoughts were disturbed when Olette started to talk to her. "Namine why don't you eat? I don't think Roxas is coming."

"No, I'm ok Olette." Namine saw Hayner and Pence walk to t the living room.

Namine jumped out of her seat with her sketchbook in one hand and followed them.

"Hey Namine." Pence waved at Namine.

"Hey Namine." Hayner waved at Namine after Pence.

"Hey. Have you seen Roxas?"

"Actually Namine, I haven't seen him since we woke up." Pence said.

"Yeah. He was already dressed when we woke up." Hayner added.

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway. I'll just go look for him." Namine left Hayner and Pence in search for Roxas.

Namine's first guess was the front porch of the house. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling would be there.

She walked through the doors and saw Roxas. She had found him in the front steps crying.

Namine hurried to him. "Roxas, why are you crying."

Roxas wiped his tears and looked straight into Namine's ocean blue eyes. Roxas stood up and hugged Namine.

"Nami, I can't stay with you any longer."

'No this can't be the nightmare I had…' Namine thought.

Namine pulled away from Roxas and looked at him. Tears were starting to flow down Namine's cheek.

"Wha- what do you mean Roxas?"

Roxas's eyes filled with tears too. "Namine, when I dropped you off, Mr. Chen talked too me in his office. He said…"

"He said what!" Namine was screaming at Roxas.

"He said… I'm adopted now. I have to live with my new family."

"No Roxas! This must be another dream!" Namine was now crying hysterically.

"I wish this was a dream, no, not a dream the worst nightmare ever." Roxas walked over to her and hugged her. "Nami, I'm leaving today."

"Wha—what—ti—me—Ro—xas?" Namine hugged her best friend back. She sniffeed in between her words.

"Right now." Roxas pulled away from Namine and pointed to the red mini van.

Namine stared at the mini van and back at Roxas. "So you were going to leave without saying goodbye to me?"

"No Namine, I was waiting, for you.. I knew you would come before I went away." Roxas dug into his pocket. He took out his checkered wristband.

"Here Nami. I want you to keep this." He handed the wristband to Namine.

"But, Roxas this is your favorite wristband, and your only one." Namine looked at the wristband that was in her hand.

"It's ok. I want you to remember me."

Namine handed her sketchbook to Roxas. "Here Roxas. I want you to have my sketchbook then."

Roxas took the sketchbook from Namine. "Though Nami, this is your only sketchbook."

"Well I want you to remember me." Namine smiled at Roxas.

"How could I ever forget you? I mean you're the only person that I know who punches as hard as you do!"

"Ok, well here since you think that." Namine punched Roxas.

"Ow! I was just joking around Nami!!" Roxas grabbed his arm.

"Roxas time to go come home with us!" Roxas looked to the side. It was a lady in a green dress waving at him.

Roxas faced Namine again. "I guess this is goodbye."

"No not goodbye. We'll see each other again, I know it." Namine hugged Roxas. Tears flowed down both of their faces. "Bye Roxas."

"See ya Namine." They let go of each other . Roxas grabbed his belongings and went towards the mini van. He clutched the sketchbook under his left arm.

Namine watched as Roxas drove away. Tears slowly flowed down her eyes. She clutched the wristband that was given to her. "Goodbye Roxas."

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: ****Poor Nami and Roxas. Well this is the last chapter that have Namine and Roxas as seven-year-olds. Next Chapter is set ten years later. I hope you like it so far!! ;) Please Review!! ;) Look out for the next update!! ;)**


	3. The Begining

-1**Coolystar89796:**** Hey!! Hope you like the story so far. Ok the setting in this chapter is ten years later from when Roxas left Namine. Though I'll still say it in the story. Well here's chapter 3!! ;) Happy reading!! ;)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks and enjoy!! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 3: The Beginning 

"Wow Kairi I can't believe that it's been ten years since I left Twilight Town." Namine stared out the window. She was listening to her iPod, though only one of the earphones were in her ear.

Kairi was Namine foster sister. Kairi had reddish, brownish hair. Her wardrobe consisted of any pink or purple clothes.

"Yeah, ten years since you became my sister." Kairi was looking out of her window. They were in the back seat while their parents were driving. "Cool Nami! Look there's our school!" Kairi pointed out the window on her side to a tall peach building.

"Yeah, our new school… Sunset High."

Namine stared at the building along with Kairi. Namine's foster parents stopped the car in front of the main entrance.

Kairi jumped out of the car first. Namine slowly got out of the car and took in all her sights.

"Hey you two! You need to help us with your bags!" Namine turned around to see her foster dad taking out all of Kairi and Namine's bags.

"Come on Kai! We gotta help dad." Namine sprinted towards her foster father. Kairi followed along afterwards.

"Ok girls, since you have your bags let's go to the to get your schedules." Namine's foster mom lead the way to the office.

"You girls stay there, while we go get your schedules, your ID cards, and your dorm room key." Their father pointed to the bench.

The two girls nodded and sat on the bench.

While they were sitting on the bench, they saw a brunette boy run in front of them.

Kairi followed the boy with her gaze. Then she faced Namine. "OMG! Nami, did you see that boy?"

"Yeah why." After a few moments Namine realized what was going on. A evil smile crept on her face.

"Namine, why are you looking at me like that." Kairi just sat there looking at her in horror.

Whenever Namine had the creepy face it meant trouble.

"You like him don't you."

'What! No way Namine! I don't even know his name!" Kairi playfully slapped Namine in the arm. They both just laughed at the whole thing.

A moment later two figures came out of the door. "Ok girls, we have your schedules and other things."

Their mother handed them a schedule and two cards.

"One card is for your dorm and the other card is your ID." Their mother informed.

"Let's see what classes we have together Nami."

Namine handed Kairi her schedule and compared them.

"Well we don't have the same dorm. Oh look our dorms are right next to each other. Though we have English, lunch, and math together."

"I wonder who my room mate is." Namine put her finger on her chin.

"Me too." Kairi handed back Namine's schedule.

"Ok girls guess we have to be going." Their mother hugged them both.

"Bye mom, bye dad." They said it at the same time. They really thought they were twin sisters separated at birth.

They left Kairi and Namine on the bench.

"Well let's get going." Kairi suggested and started to pick up her belongings.

Namine followed. They were walking in the empty school halls trying to find their dorm room.

"Wait Namine." Namine turned around.

"Yeah Kairi."

"I need to use the bathroom. Could you find the dorms. Though you have to promise to come back to me."

Kairi held out her pinky.

Namine intertwined her pinky with Kairi's. "Promise Kai. Give me a good ten minutes to find them."

"Ok. Bye!" Kairi started to run away from Namine.

Namine started to walk around finding the dorms. She turned the corner and bumped into someone and they both came crashing down.

"Ow." Namine rubbed her head. She opened her eyes to find a boy. He was her age, he had black hair that was spiked to one side of his head. He also had dark green eyes with the slightest hint of blue.

"Roxas?" Namine was surprised when she said _his _name. It's been such a long time since she had said it, it almost seemed like a foreign language to her. Also she was surprised she said it to some mysterious guy.

The boy looked up from his position. "How do you know my name?"

Before Namine could answer the bell rang. The other Roxas jumped to his feet and collected his papers.

"Shit! I was suppose to deliver this before the bell!" Roxas started to run.

Namine just sat on the floor. "How rude! Not even providing help! I know that's _not_ the Roxas I know!"

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: **Ok that was the third chapter!! ;) Hoped you liked it!! If you want a really quick update. Review please!! ;) Thanks!! ;) Look out for the next chapter!! ;) Review if you want it to come within the next two days!! ;)


	4. Old Friends

-1**Coolystar89796: ****Hey! Ok this is the deal, I'll need at least one review. It also can't be from the same person over and over again. Well that's the deal!!! ;) Enough about that on with Chapter 4!! ;)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks and Enjoy! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 4: Old Friends

Namine was sitting on the middle of an empty hall not moving. All of a sudden a hand appeared in front of her face.

"Need a hand?" It sounded like a females voice.

Namine looked up. She saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Namine smiled big time. "Olette!"

Olette retracted her hand and examined Namine. After about a minute Olette's eyes widen.

"Namine!" Olette held her hand out again.

Once Namine got up Olette hugged her… to death. "Oh Namine, I missed you so much!!"

"Olette, I missed you too, but you're going to miss me more and never ever see me again. Do you get it?" Namine said in a small voice.

"Oh my." Olette let go of Namine. Olette smiled at Namine. "So where have you been? I haven't seen you in like what, ten years."

"Yup, I've been with my foster family in Destiny Island." Namine started to gather her things again. "So Olette how is everyone? " Namine locked eyes with Olette letting her know she was serious. "Have you seen… Roxas?"

"No Namine. After he moved I never saw him again. Though Hayner, Pence, and I met this other Roxas. He's really nice."

"Hayner and Pence are here?" Namine started to smile in the remembrance of the good old days.

"Yup, how about we go see them."

"Sure." Namine and Olette started to walk when someone called Namine's name in the distance.

"Namine! Wait up!"

Namine turned around to see a frantic Kairi trying to catch up to Namine and Olette. She seemed pretty angry.

"Namine! I thought you were going to come back for me! You promised!" Kairi saw the figure behind Namine. "Namine who is she?" Kairi pointed to Olette.

"Oh hello, I'm Olette." Olette stretched out her hand for Kairi to shake it. Kairi shook the hand. "I'm one of Namine's best friends in the foster house."

"Oh hi, I'm Kairi. Namine's foster sister. Nice to meet you Olette." Kairi smiled at Olette and turned her attention back to Namine.

"Sorry Kai, I was going to find the dorms, though I bumped into this weirdo, and then into Olette." Namine trying her best to convince Kairi.

"Oh, your looking for the dorms?" Olette asked.

Namine and Kairi nodded their heads.

"We're kinda lost." Kairi bowed her head in defeat.

Olette giggled. "No problem, I'll show you where your rooms are. What are your room numbers?"

"Well mine is 567." Kairi said while looking down at her paper.

"Oh! Your room mates wit me Kairi." Olette hugged Kairi quickly.

"Good at least someone I know is my room mate." Kairi sighed in relief. "I don't know anybody here besides you and Namine."

"Ok, how about you Namine?"

Namine looked at her schedule. "Well my room number is 5--"

"Hey Olette! Who are you with?"

Namine looked up. A blonde boy with brown eyes was coming their way. It was no other than Hayner.

"Hiya Olette! Who are your new friends?" Then a boy appeared behind Hayner. A short boy with black hair and brown eyes. Pence.

"Correction Pence. One new friend and one very old friend."

Both boys examined the two girls. First they examined Kairi then Namine.

Hayner's face lighted up. "No way, it can't, it is! The one and only Nami!"

"For real?" Pence examined Namine. "It is Namine in ten years later version!"

Hayner walked over to Namine. "Missed you! Where have you been all my life." Hayner put his arm around Namine. "So what do you guys think?"

"I think bogus!" Pence started to laugh at Olette's comment.

Hayner pouted.

"No but for real Namine we missed you." Pence said giving Namine a high five.

"Hey Nami who is your little friend over here?" Hayner said while pointing to Kairi.

"Well Hayner she is one of my best friends. She is my foster sister Kairi." Namine said while going closer to Kairi.

"Hi, I'm Kairi."

"Hey Kairi nice to meet you. I'm Pence." Pence held out his hand, Kairi accepted it.

"Hey Kairi, I'm Hayner if you don't already know." Hayner waved at Kairi.

"Ok Hayner! I was going to show them their dorms! Come on we'll see those two later!" Olette grabbed Namine and Kairi's wrist and dragged them to the dorms.

"Well they seem nice." Kairi said trying to break free of Olette's grip. Just like Olette's death hugs, her grips are the same.

"Yeah, Pence only. Hayner is a maniac!" Olette said with rage in her sweet voice.

Olette finally let go when they reached a building. "Ok we're here!"

Namine and Kairi grabbed their wrist and started to see if they could feel anything.

"Man Olette, I can't feel my wrist!" Namine yelled out.

"Me too." Kairi said in a sad voice.

Olette turned around to face them. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

They all started to laugh.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:**** Well this is chapter 4! Still dunno who Nami's room mate is! Well next chapter will tell!! ;) Olette can get really mad!! ;) Watch out for the next chapter!! Also remember our deal!! ;) Look on the begging of the story for details. Well if you like it review!1 ;) Look out for the next update!!! ;)**


	5. Who Is Nami's New Room Mate?

-1**Coolystar89796: ****Hey! I bet your anxious to find out who Namine's room mate! Though I thought it would be obvious! ;) Well this chapter will tell!! ;)**

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thank you and enjoy! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 5: Who Is Nami's Room Mate?

Olette finally let go when they reached a building. "Ok we're here!"

Namine and Kairi grabbed their wrist and started to see if they could feel anything.

"Man Olette, I can't feel my wrist!" Namine yelled out.

"Me too." Kairi said in a sad voice.

Olette turned around to face them. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

They all started to laugh.

Olette stopped laughing and looked at her orange watch. "Oh no! I'm late for the meeting!"

"The meeting?" Kairi looked at Olette dumbfounded.

"Yes the meeting! I need to go there right now. Kairi your room is on the fifth floor since it's in the five hundreds! Help Namine! Bye you two!" Olette waved and started to run away.

"Ok, we should head up to our rooms to unpack." Kairi led the way inside.

"Yeah I don't think it'll be too hard to find my room since it's right next to your room ."

They both reached the fifth floor. Both of them saw a lot of rooms. Starting from 500-599.

"How are we going to find our rooms? This might take forever!" Kairi complained.

Namine looked around and saw a sign with a map it.

"Over there!" Namine pointed to the sign. Both girls sprinted towards the sign..

"Let's see…" Namine had put finger on the map. She traced the map until she reached 566.

"Ok since we're here, we have to go to the second hall, and keep going straight from room 550 to our rooms." Namine explained in an intellectual way.

"Namine your acting smart again. You don't fool anybody." Kairi teased.

Namine glared into at Kairi. "Kairi let's just go. I wanna finish unpacking before sunset and it's already three!" Namine said while pointing to her light blue watch.

"Nami what kind of watch are you reading? It's only nine a.m.!" Kairi said while looking at her pin k watch that matched her pink outfit.

Namine looked at her baby blue watch that was upside down.

"Oh." She fixed her watch.

"See my point exactly how dumb you are." Kairi pointed her index finger in the air.

Namine sighed. "Ok then, no hurry." They went towards their rooms.

Kairi ran ahead of Namine and quickly unlocked her dorm room. "Nami I'll unpack so we can go around the campus in about an hour!" Then Kairi slammed the door.

Namine found her room about a minute after Kairi left her in the empty hall. 'I wonder who my room mate could be?' Namine slid the card key and the door clicked open. When she opened the door and saw nobody.

"I guess they left." She looked around the room. Half of the room was fixed up while the other half was untouched.

"I guess that's my side of the room." Namine started to walk to the untouched part of the room. She laid her things on the floor and started to unpack.

After about an hour of unpacking she heard someone knock on the door. Namine got back up from her spot and walked over to the door. "Coming."

Namine opened the door and saw a smiling Kairi jumping up and down. "NAMI!"

"Shush! Kairi why? Are you on a sugar rush again?" Namine asked while bringing Kairi in the room to prevent angry neighbors on their first day.

Kairi jumped on Namine's bed. "Namine I know his name and he smiled at me!" Kairi lost her balance and fell off her bed. "Ouch." Kairi was rubbing the back of her head.

Namine rushed over to Kairi and helped her up. "Do you want to go to the clinic or the hospital or something?"

"Nah. Can you just please help me up on your bed?" Kairi held out a hand to Namine.

"Sure." Namine grabbed her hand and helped her sit on the edge of the bed. Namine sat beside her and grabbed a pillow that she out on top of her legs while she was in criss- cross- applesauce- form. "So tell me what happened Kai?"

"Well remember that boy we saw running earlier this morning?"

"Yeah why?" Namine looked at her knowing that they had a personal encounter.

"Well I bumped into him when I was coming to your room!" Kairi squealed like a little four year old girl.

"Oh ok did he say anything to you?"

Kairi nodded her head. "He told me his name is Sora, he's second year high school like us, and he is in dorm 565!" Kairi started to sequel again when someone opened the door.

Namine and Kairi looked up to see who it was. It was a boy with silver hair and aqua eyes.

"Hey." The boy said smoothly. He started to go about the room leaving the door open. It looked like he was looking for something. Kairi and Namine stayed quiet.

"So where you girls from? Never seen you around here before. By the way I'm Riku." He said still not turning around.

"I'm Namine and this is my sister Kairi. We moved in today from Destiny Island."

"Oh Destiny Island. Nice place, I've been there once or twice on vacation. So what grade and how old are you?"

"17 and second year." Both answered at the same time.

"How about you Riku?" Kairi looked at Riku still looking for something.

"Well second year and 18."

"You got held back?" Kairi felt so bad to mention that.

"Ever thought of late birthday?"

"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but are you my new room mate?" Namine was getting frustrated because this guy just comes in and starts talking to us.

Before Riku could answer another boy busted through the door. "Riku! Why did you take my key card away?" He saw Kairi and Namine staring at him. "Riku who are they and what are they doing in my room?" He said while pointing to Namine and Kairi.

"Chill. I just wanted to borrow your comb. Oh and the blonde one is your new room mate. Here it is!" Riku picked up a small blue comb and started to comb his hair.

"What?" The boy looked at Namine. "Well nice to meet you again. I'm Roxas." He smiled at her and glared at Riku.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it took a little bit long to update. Well now we know Roxas is Namine's new room mate, Kairi and Sora have a chance to bloom, and Riku seems mysterious. Though why is Roxas being nice to Namine when he left her there on the hall way floor? Oh well, gotta find out!! ;) Watch out for the next update!! ;)**


	6. Nice?

-1**Coolystar89796:**** Hey! You people review so fast. Though we made a deal!! Harder work for me happy reading for you! Joking!! I'm glad you are enjoying my story!! Yes Roxas is nice to Namine but why? Will emotions change? Well keep reading to find out!!! Here's chapter 6!! ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks and enjoy!! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 6: Nice???

"What?" The boy looked at Namine. "Well nice to meet you again. I'm Roxas." He smiled at her and glared at Riku.

"Thanks for the comb bro." Riku finished combing his hair and place the comb in it's respective place. He started to head out of the room. ""Nice meeting the both of you." He turned to face Namine. "Hope I'll be seeing you around Namine." He exited the room.

Roxas stood there looking at Namine weirdly. Then he snapped out of it. "Riku! You didn't give me back my card key!" Roxas bolted out of the room leaving the door opened.

Namine and Kairi glanced from door to each others faces.

"What was that about Nami?" Kairi looked at Namine.

"What do you mean.?" Namine looked puzzled at Kairi's question.

"Roxas said nice to meet you… again." Kairi looked at Namine evilly.

"Kairi your just plain sick!" Namine threw the pillow at Kairi while she just laughed.

"Why Nami? He seems pretty nice to you so is Riku. Looks like Namine has a love triangle going on, and it's only your first day!" Kairi started to laugh uncontrollably and fell off the bed again.

"Kairi!! You are so weird! At least I'm not like you drooling all over Sora!" Namine laughed while Kairi stopped laughing and threw a pillow at Namine.

"Well at least I'm not a two timer!" Kairi got up and sat on the bed next to Namine.

"What! I'm not even dating any of them!" Namine glared at Kairi. Kairi smiled innocently and looked at her watch.

"Man time sure does fly it's already 11:59." Kairi got up and headed for the door. "Well see ya Nami!"

"Wait Kairi! Where are you going?" Namine looked at her sister.

"Oh I forgot to mention this one part to you, Sora's going to show me around campus at 12:30 so I'm going to get ready. Bye Nami!" Kairi left before Namine could reply.

"Man I thought Kairi and me were going to look around. I guess I could ask Olette or someone."

Namine took out her schedule and the map of the school and laid it on her bed.

"Well if Kairi is not here to show me then I'll have to memorize the map and check out the campus later or tomorrow morning.

She examined her map and schedule with a blue high lighter in hand when she heard a card key slide through the door. She looked at the door.

When it opened she saw Roxas the black haired Roxas.

"Hey Roxas. I'm Namine." Namine smiled at Roxas.

Roxas looked at Namine and went towards her. "Let's get this straight princess if your going to stay in this room with me we have to make some ground rules." Roxas pointed to his side of the room. "That side is my side of this room." He pointed to Namine side of the room. "While that's your side of the room. Got it? If you cross over to my side prepare to be kicked out for twenty four hours!"

Namine nodded her head while Roxas flopped on his bed and closed his eyes. She looked at Roxas.

Roxas opened one eyelid and saw Namine staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Some what coldly.

Namine glared at him and turned around so that her back was faced to him. "Jerk." Namine mumbled.

Roxas smiled at Namine while she was not looking at him. 'She's pretty cute. Oh well already made a bad start. Not my fault. I'm used to being alone.' Roxas closed his eyes and fell asleep.

0-o-0

"Hey Roxas."

Roxas turned around. He saw nobody. He started to walk.

"Roxas I missed you. I'm glad to see you again." Roxas turned around again he saw a small figure next to a bigger figure both had blonde hair and was wearing a white sundress with baby blue ankle wrap sandals. They were holding each other's hands. He couldn't make out their faces though.

0-o-0

Roxas opened his eyes and saw Namine drying her hair with a towel while she was in a white sundress and blue ankle wrap sandals.

"Namine."

Namine stopped drying her hair and looked at Roxas. "Yeah."

"Where you going?" Roxas hoped she was going somewhere he had nothing to do for the rest of the day since Hayner and the others are at a meeting while Sora was somewhere with this new girl and Riku… never had spend a day with him in my life.

"I'm going to look around campus. I was going to go with Kairi, but Sora said he'll show her around and left me to walk around the huge campus by myself." Namine continued to dry her hair.

Roxas sat up on his bed. "If you want I could show you around."

Namine looked at Roxas puzzled 'I thought he hated me.' "It's ok Roxas you might have something better to do."

"Nah. I have nothing to do. So what do you say?"

"Sure why not. At least I'll have company." Namine went over to her bed and grabbed the white comb and went to the small mirror and began to fix her hair.

'Ok." Roxas got off his bed and head for the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay." Once Namine finished brushing her hair, she grabbed her card key and her schedule, and went over to the closed door. She opened it while looking down at her shoes because she swore she saw something on them.

She bumped into someone and they both fell on the ground on top of one another. Namine looked up to see it was Roxas who was blushing. She started to blush too.

After about a minute Roxas finally spoke up. "Umm… Namine are you ok can you get off me now please."

Namine felt so embarrassed and got up quickly. "Sorry Roxas."

Roxas got up too. "It's ok. We should start going."

"Umm. Roxas are you Bipolar?"

'Wait! Namine you idiot! Why did you say that!' Namine mentally slapped her forehead.

"What!" Roxas looked at Namine who was blushing.

"I mean when I first met you, you were mad. Then the second time you were nice. The third time you were mad. Now your nice."

"Oh. Well sorry about that. I was tired."

"Oh. Well here's my schedule." Namine handed Roxas her schedule.

Roxas examined Namine's schedule. "Well we have five classes together. I'll show you where all your classes are."

Namine nodded as they started to walk around the school grounds.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: ****Oh my I made it a love scene chapter. Also I made Namine think of Roxas Bipolar!! I'm so mean! Well next chapter is about how their trip around school grounds are like. Look out for the next chapter!!! ;)**


	7. School Round Trip And The

**Coolystar89796:** **Hey I'm sorry I didn't update soon. I wanted to see if I could get twenty reviews before I posted up this chapter, but I guess not. Also the day before yesterday was my brother's fifth birthday!!!! ;) Then next week on Tuesday is my birthday!!;) May 8!!!! Turning 13!!!! The teenage side… creepy. Though I'm glad it's almost my birthday!!! ;) Well enough about me, here's chapter 7!! ENJOY!!;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks and enjoy!! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 7: School Round Trip And The…

When Namine and Roxas exited the dorm building it was around 5p.m.

"How long did I sleep?" Roxas asked while looking at the sky.

"About five hours."

Roxas looked at Namine surprised. "Really? That long? What did you do during my hibernation?"

"Well I studied the school map for about an hour, slept for three, then took a shower."

"Oh, ok. Well let's get your tour started. We might be out till dark."

"You know Roxas, it gets pretty dark soon around here, doesn't it?" Namine said while looking at the path ahead.

"Nope. Twilight Town, Sunset Hill."

Namine looked at Roxas a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

Roxas giggled. "You're really clueless."

Namine glared at Roxas. "What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Nothing. Well the sunset comes early, around 4:30. Though it goes down around 7:30 to 8. Though how can you tell the difference it always look likes sunset."

"Wow, that's really neat. I would really love to see the sunset with _him_ ."

Roxas looked at Namine. "Who's him?"

Namine just noticed she said that out loud. "Oh no one." Namine smiled at Roxas. "Let's go get the tour started."

"Oh, ok." Roxas looked down at Namine's schedule. "Well we have first period together. Mr. Fern. He teaches math."

He started to walk down hallways and Namine followed him. They stopped in front of a blue door.

"Roxas, why are all the doors various colors?" Noticing the line of different colored doors in the hall.

"That, because the school wanted different color doors for every subject."

"Oh, could you tell me the colors for the subjects?"

"Sure. Math is blue, Language Arts is red, Science is green, Geography is orange, reading is yellow, and electives are purple." Roxas explained.

"Ok. So Mr. Fern, blue door, math, and room 223.…" Namine's head started to spin. "You know what Roxas, can we just skip the tour please? My little mind can't handle all of this." Namine's stomach started to growl. Her face turned light pink.

Roxas smiled at her. "Ok, how about we go grab something to eat? I'm hungry too."

"Who said I was hungry?" Namine snapped back. Namine's stomach growled again.

"Your stomach." Roxas laughed.

"Fine. You win." Namine said in defeat.

"Make sure you watch closely to where we're heading. You have to come here without me for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Namine nodded paying close attention on the path. They went through different hallways when they reached pink doors.

"Well here's the lunch room!" Roxas said with a huge smiile on his face.

Namine had just remembered she forgotten her money in the dorm. "Oh man! Umm.. Roxas I'm going to head back to the dorm and grab my money. I totally forgot it."

"Don't worry about it. You can pay me back later." He headed towards the doors.

"Are you saying your going to pay for me?" Namine looked puzzled by Roxas' generosity… the generosity of '_him'_ reminded Namine of that.

"Wow Namine, you are clueless!" Roxas stared to laugh.

Namine punched him in the arm. "ROXAS!"

"Ow Nami you punch so hard!" Roxas said while holding his arm. 'Wait did I just called her Nami?'

"Serves you right for calling me clueless!" Namine folded her arms. 'Did he call me Nami?'

Roxas got over the pain and opened the door for Namine. "Ladies first." He made a hand gesture for her to go in.

"Then how come you don't go in first? You did say ladies first." Namine smirked.

"Ha ha very funny. I forgot to laugh." Roxas said sarcastically. " Just get in there!" Roxas smiled after Namine entered the lunchroom. It was pretty big. It had brown wooden tables, a stage, and another door on the opposite side of the room.

Namine saw Kairi starting to head her way. "Hey Kai!" Namine shouted at Kairi while waving at her.

Kairi looked up and saw Namine. "Hey Nami." Kairi started to walk faster towards her.

Roxas was still standing next to Namine.

Kairi reached Namine smiling while raising an eyebrow. "Hey Nami." Then she turned to Roxas. "Hey Roxas."

"Umm… hi…" Roxas was trying to remember Kairi's name.

"It's Kairi." Kairi said.

"Oh sorry about that Kairi. Aren't you sisters with Namine?"

"Yeah, and aren't you brothers with Sora, Riku, and Hayner?"

Namine jumped into the conversation. "You know Hayner Roxas?"

"Yeah. He's my foster brother, but we're really close like Sora and I, not really that close with Riku."

"Cool Sora mentioned you to me Roxas." Kairi looked at her watch. "Oh I have to go see Sora in the halls. See ya later." Kairi winked at Namine and started to run off.

"She's nice. Namine I'll get our food ok?" Roxas said walking to the line. "You have any special requests?"

"Nah. I'll have anything. I'll pick the table." Namine started to walk to the tables. She picked one in the far back by the stage. She sat down and waited for Roxas.

Roxas came out with two wrapped sandwiches and two juice boxes on a white tray. "Here you go." Roxas handed Namine a juice and sandwich.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back Roxas." Namine unwrapped her sandwich and started to eat.

After ten minutes of silence, Namine and Roxas finished their sandwiches. They threw away their trash.

"Hey Namine, I have to go use the restroom before we head back to the dorm. Could you wait for like one minute?" Roxas smiled at her.

"Sure." Namine sat at the nearest table near the exit. Roxas went to the bathroom.

Namine put her head on the table and closed her eyes, but she was disturbed.

"Hey Namine."

Namine's eyes fluttered open and her head shot up. "Roxas." She looked around and saw Riku.

"No Riku. My name's Riku."

"Oh sorry Riku I was waiting for--"She was cut off by Riku.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" Riku looked at her like she was a lost puppy wondering the streets.

"Well actually--" Namine was cut off again.

"Well we could go around the school together. I'm bored. Come on." Riku grabbed Namine's hand started to head for the exit.

Roxas came out the bathroom and looked for Namine. "Namine where'd you go to?" He looked at the exit and saw a blonde girl exit the cafeteria. "Shit… that girl did such an bitchy thing right now…" Roxas headed back to the dorm… angrily.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: ****Oh they were having such a good time then came Riku! Poor Roxas… well actually poor Namine. What will Roxas say once she gets back I know he is really pissed off right now. I mean I would too. Wouldn't you? Well see what happens to Roxas and Namine in the next chapter!!! ;) Oh it's called 'School Round Trip And The... Ditch' was my true intention for this chapter. Look out for the next chapter!! ;) Please review!! ;)**


	8. Me Or Him?

-1**Coolystar89796: ****Hey Guys!!! ;) this chapter is going to be probably good probably not… though I hope you guys enjoy anyways!!! ;) Well here's chapter 8!! ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Thanks And Enjoy!! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 8: Me Or Him?

Once Namine and Riku got out of the cafeteria it had turned dark.

"Riku let go please! I need to go back to the cafeteria!" Namine tried to struggle free out of Riku's grip.

Riku stopped and let go of Namine. "Why Namine, you were there all by yourself."

"Well Riku if you let me finish what I was going to say then you would figure out that I wasn't alone!" Namine snapped back at Riku.

"Well then finish."

"Ok thank you Riku. Ok I was there with someone! Now I bet that someone thinks I ditched them. That someone I know will get really pissed off at me and not talk to me like ever! Then I'll feel guilty which I can't handle that because I dunno why!" Namine spilled out all the words at once, but just slow enough for Riku to understand it. Namine needed to catch her breath. Then continued. "Now can I go back to the cafeteria Riku?"

Riku shrugged. "Ok, but only on one condition." Riku looked at Namine.

Namine's eyes widen. "What is it?"

"I want a kiss from you." Riku said plainly like it meant nothing in the whole world.

"What?!" Namine was surprised by Riku's request. "You want me to kiss you?!" Namine panicked at the moment.

"Yeah why not?" Riku said still looking at Namine.

Namine bowed her head and stood there without moving a single muscle. Then she shot her head up at Riku. "No!"

"Ok. I was just joking anyways. Just tell me one thing and then I'll let you go to the cafeteria."

"What! Don't ever I repeat don't ever pull that prank on me again Riku!" Namine was so furious she punched Riku in the face and knocked him out. Namine realized her action. "Oh my God!!!!!!" Namine ran to Riku and put his head on her lap.

His left eye was bruised. "Oh my God!!! Oh my God!!! Oh my God!!!! Riku please talk to me !!! I really didn't mean to!! Riku?" Namine panicked again.

Riku woke up and touch his eye. "Damn Namine you really have a hard punch and took me off guard." Riku touched his eye slowly. "Ouch!!"

"Riku I'm really sorry I didn't mean to I'm really, really, sincerely sorry." Namine helped Riku get up.

"Hey don't worry about it. It was basically my fault anyways Namine. I should of never made that mean joke." Riku smiled at Namine.

"Riku are you sure I mean we could go to the nurses office or something." Namine felt so horrible.

"Nah, like I said before it's cool. Just let me ask you that question I wanted you to answer the question."

"Oh ok. What do you want to know?" Namine was still worried about Riku. His eye seemed to swell up more by the second.

"Who were you with?" Riku looked towards the sky.

Namine answered as soon as possible. "Roxas."

Riku's emotion changed… dramatically. "Roxas?! You gotta be kidding me!" Riku went from cool and calm to anger and rage.

"Riku, I thought you were brothers with Roxas. Why are you so mad?" Namine was really confused.

"Namine, tell me one thing. Who would you rather be with now Roxas or me?"

Namine was surprised by Riku's question. The truth was Namine would rather be with Roxas right now instead of Riku. Which puzzled her. Though she only knew both of them in less than twenty four hours, but Roxas seemed to come into her mind, the one she wanted to be with this very second.

"Roxas." Then Namine left Riku there standing dumbfounded at Namine.

"Damn you Roxas." Riku mumbled and walked the opposite direction of Namine.

0-o-0

Namine got back to the cafeteria in no time. She sat back at the table and waited for Roxas. "I swear I'll not leave this spot until Roxas comes back."

An hour had past, still no Roxas. Namine laid her head on the table and fell asleep.

0-o-0

Roxas laid in bed and looked at his digital clock that was laying on his night stand. It read 12:45. He stared at the ceiling again. "Looks like I got a all nighter ditcher."

He laid there and he just waited for Namine to come back. Another hour past. He looked at his clock it read 1:45. "Hmm… what if she's waiting for me in the cafeteria? Nah, that would be stupid of her." Roxas closed his eyes and fell asleep.

0-o-0

Morning shown in the cafeteria.

"Hey Tidus, Wakka look over there looks like someone slept here." Said a brown haired girl.

"Yeah your right Selphie." Said an orange haired boy.

"Let's go talk to her maybe she needs some help." The blonde haired boy ran towards Namine.

"Tidus your such a playa!" The brown haired girl yelled at him.

The blonde haired boy just winked at the brown haired girl. She just rolled her eyes and followed the blonde haired boy.

"Hey miss, why are you here in the cafeteria?" The orange haired boy shook her lightly.

Namine opened her eyes and yawned. She turned to see three teenagers her age standing there looking at her.

"Ahh!!!" Namine fell off the bench.

"Oh no!" The brown haired girl helped Namine up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so. Sorry I screamed. You guys just startled me." Namine sat on the bench and looked at the three.

"Hiya there. I'm Tidus." Said the blonde haired boy.

"Hey I'm Selphie." Said the brown haired girl.

"Hi I'm Wakka." Said the orange haired boy.

"Oh hi I'm Namine. Nice to meet you Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka."

"Hey Namine why are you here?" Tidus asked concerned.

"Oh I was waiting for someone, but he never showed up. I think he's in his dorm, but I'm not moving until he comes here."

"Oh my gosh Namine! That sounds sooo romantic!!" Selphie squealed.

"Not really Selphie. I just came here to this high school yesterday. Its kinda a long story." Namine looked down at her hands.

"Hey who is this guy?" Wakka asked. "Maybe we know him."

Namine looked up. "Roxas."

"Roxas! No way! You are so lucky!!" Selphie squealed again.

"Here we go again." Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Tidus I'm not going to say it! Come on let's go get Roxas since Namine won't leave this spot." Selphie grabbed Tidus and Wakka by the wrist and dragged them out of the cafeteria.

Namine laid her head on the table again. She heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey Nami!"

Namine lifted her head up and saw Kairi with Sora. "Hey Kai."

Kairi ran u to her. "Why are you here?"

"Nothing just waiting."

"Oh ok, well Nami this is Sora, you know the guy I talked to you about."

"Hey Sora." Namine waved at Sora.

"Sora this is my sister--" Kairi was cut off.

"Namine." Sora said in a state of shock.

"What how do you know her name Sora? I never mentioned it to you." Kairi said suspiciously.

"What!" Namine was kind of furious to hear her sister did not mention to her boyfriend who her only sister, even though they are foster sister, who she was.

"Oh Kairi maybe you did. You just forgot." Sora explained, he needed to cover his knowledge. 'Could she be--' Sora thought to himself.

"Maybe your right Sora, I must of forgotten." Kairi said trying to remember past events.

"Hey guys!" Kairi and Sora turned around to see it was Olette, Pence, and Hayner.

"Hey!" Kairi yelled out to them.

Olette came up to them first. "Hey Sora looks like you met Kairi and Namine."

"Yeah looks like someone gots the hots for-- ow!" Pence ad Olette elbowed Hayner in the ribs. "Hey what was that for!!?"

"Because little Hayner won't shut his big mouth!" Olette screamed at him.

"By the way Namine I didn't see you last night at your dorm. Did you sleep here?"

Namine nodded.

Kairi looked worriedly at Namine. "Nami you slept here? Why I thought you were with Roxas."

"You were with Roxas Namine?!" Hayner said in surprise.

"I'm am marching to Roxas's dorm to see what's up with this!" Kairi bolted out of the lunch room with Sora.

"How come you had to wait here Namine? How come you just don't go to your dorm?" Olette asked.

"Well long story. I swear I wouldn't move from this spot until Roxas comes back." Namine explained.

"Come on Olette, let's go talk to Roxas to see what's up." Hayner suggested.

"Hayner you know what I think your getting smarter!"

"Thanks--- wait hey!" Hayner just figured out what Olette said wasn't a compliment.

"Come on you guys lets just go." Pence ran out of the lunchroom.

"See ya Nami." Olette and Hayner said following Pence.

Namine was again left alone again in the cafeteria.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: ****Namine does care for Roxas!! Aww!! ;) Riku got hit. Oh well. Oh and one more thing Riku got dumped!! ;) Roxas cares maybe. What does Sora know? He defiantly knows something. Roxas has a group of angries coming his way. Well keep reading to find out. Please review!! ;) Look out for the next chapter!! ;) **


	9. Trouble Sweet Bitter Forgive Remember

**Coolystar89796:**** Hey folks!! ;) I am so sorry for the delay!! This week has been so busy. This was my birthday (Tuesday May 8)! And all the other things in life. To make itt up to you I made this chapter long! Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks and enjoy!! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 9: Trouble, Sweet, Bitter , Forgive, Remember

Roxas woke up by a knock on the door. He got up quickly a fixed his hair even though it looked the same. The knocking continued. "Ok, ok I'm coming!" Roxas opened the door. He saw Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

"Roxas! You gotta come with us to the cafeteria!" Selphie was puling Roxas out of his room.

"Ya man." Wakka started to help Selphie.

"Why?" Roxas was pulling back trying to break free from Wakka and Selphie's grip.

"Man a hot girl is waiting for you there. She said she wouldn't leave from this spot until you come and go get her." Tidus explained. "What her name again Selph?" Tidus was trying to remember.

"It's umm…" Selphie was pulling Roxas and thinking.

"It's Namine you ducks!" Wakka yelled at them.

"Hey I am too good looking to be a ugly duckling, but Selph just fits perfectly for the part." Tidus said laughing after.

"Hey! You player come help us out over here." Selphie was motioning her head to Roxas.

Roxas stopped and fell flat on his face when he stopped. He got up and looked at Selphie and the others. "No…" He was cutoff by an angry voice.

"ROXAS!"

Roxas looked to his left and saw Kairi walking angrily with Sora trailing behind trying to calm her down.

"Roxas! Why did I find Nami in the cafeteria?" She sounded really angry.

"Umm… maybe she was getting some breakfast." Roxas sort of hee hee laughed after.

"Roxas that's not funny! " Kairi punched Roxas in the arm.

"Ow!" Roxas held his arm.

"Kai!" Sora grabbed Kairi.

Before Kairi could rebuttal, Olette, Pence, and Hayner came.

"Roxas--" Olette started, but Roxas cut her off.

"Why did you leave Namine in the cafeteria?" Roxas finished it for her. "Yeah I know Olette."

"Well Roxas I wasn't going to say Namine I was going to say Nami, but you were close."

"Go over there then Roxas so she could go back to her dorm to go get some rest." Hayner told Roxas. His voice was in a state of concern.

"Ok you guys I'll go get Namine. Just let me change." Roxas was heading inside the room.

"Roxas." Kairi walked over to Roxas seductively.

Sora's face was flushed pale.

Kairi had put her hands on Roxas's shoulders. Her face inched closer and closer.

"Kairi?" Sora was about to faint.

Roxas just raised an eyebrow at Kairi and looked at Sora and back again to Kairi.

"Roxas…" Kairi took a pause. "NOW YOU DUMBASS!" Kairi pushed Roxas. He fell on his back and looked at Kairi.

"Understand?" Kairi put her hands on her hips.

Sora sighed in relief.

"Yes ma'am" Roxas got up, grabbed his shoes, and ran to the cafeteria.

"Man Kai your so mean." Sora joked.

"Well Sora when Nami is in trouble I'm here to help her." Kairi smiled.

"You're a great sister Kairi." Sora complimented and gave her a high five.

0-o-0

Roxas was running in the empty hall ways to the cafeteria.

'Wow I can't believe she slept there waiting for me.' Roxas smiled at the thought. 'She seems like…' Roxas stopped in his tracks.

"Seems like what?" He thought out loud. A moment later he saw Kairi's angry face. A chill ran down his spine and started to run again.

0-o-0

Namine was sitting at the cafeteria table thinking.

'Will they have to force Roxas to come? Or will he come on his own free will?' Her thoughts were disturbed.

"Hey miss."

Namine looked up to find green orbs, but… no black hair. Blonde hair instead.

"Yes may I help you?

"Why are you here by yourself?"

"Well why are you here by yourself talking to me?"

"Ok smarty. I'm here to get breakfast. By the I'm Seifer. Nice to meet you…" Seifer held out his hand.

"Namine." Namine took his hand.

Seifer pulled Namine up and Namine's hands were on his chest and Seifer's hands were wrapped around her waist.

"Seifer can you let go"

"Wow Namine you have really pretty… no beautiful eyes."

Namine just rolled her eyes.

"Seifer, do you know how corny that sounds?"

"Well I can't deny the beautiful truth.

"Well whatever, but can you let go of me please?"

Before Seifer could answer they heard the cafeteria doors open. They both diverted their attention to the cafeteria door.

"Roxas!" Namine was so happy to see Roxas, though he stood there dumbfounded. Namine broke out of Seifer's grip and ran up to Roxas to hug him.

"Namine?" Roxas looked at Namine then to Seifer. "Seifer?"

Namine released Roxas from her grip.

"Hey you chicken wuss, whatcha doin here? " Seifer folded his arms. Seifer's companions came through the door, Rai and Fuu.

"Seifer what's with this?" Fuu pointed to Namine and Roxas.

"Did that guy seal your girl cause we can hurt him ya know." Rai said.

"Roxas are you ok?" Namine was concerned because Roxas was holding her hand tightly while glaring at Seifer.

Roxas looked at Namine and smiled. "Yeah Nami, I came here to go get you."

"Ok then, Roxas let's go." Namine was pulling Roxas towards the door.

"Hold up Namine!" Seifer grabbed Namine and put them back into the same position before Roxas came. Namine's arms on Seifer's chest and Seifer's arms around Namine's waist.

"Hey Seifer let go of Namine!" Roxas ran towards them, but Fuu and Rai blocked his way. "Namine!" Roxas shouted to Namine.

"Seifer!! Let go!" Namine was struggling to get out of Seifer's grip.

"Come on Namine, I know you want me." Seifer said inching closer and closer to Namine's face.

Before Namine and Seifer's lips touched a lunch lady came out.

She was in white clothes and sneakers. She had brown hair and she looked really mad.

"You kids get out and no fighting or kissing! This is a cafeteria for Pete sakes! Not a club or whatever! Go out before I report you all to the office!" She yelled.

Seifer released Namine and signaled Fuu and Rai to follow him out of the cafeteria. They did.

Fuu glared at Namine before she left with Seifer and Rai.

Namine ran to Roxas and they both exited the cafeteria.

They walked out in the cloudy day. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Namine I'm sorry."

Namine was shocked at Roxas's words. "For what? It's my fault anyways. I mean I ditched you."

Roxas stopped and looked at Namine. "I'm sorry I didn't get you. Namine I knew you were in the cafeteria! I just didn't get you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Roxas. I mean I didn't mean to ditch you. Riku…"

"Riku did what Namine?"

"Riku took me from the cafeteria thinking I was alone, but I came back to the cafeteria Roxas." Namine looked sympathetically at Roxas.

"Oh ok. Lets just head back to the dorm so you can get some rest."

Rain poured on Namine and Roxas.

"Damn! I'm wearing a white dress!" Namine started to run for shelter from the rain, but Roxas hugged Namine from behind and started to twirl her around in the rain.

"Roxas! My dress! It's white Roxas!"

Roxas laughed. "Do you honestly think I care at this instance? Nami I'm having fun!"

"Roxas you idiot put me down! I'm soaking wet Roxas!"

0-o-0 (Behind The Bushes)

"Aww… Sora how come we can't play in the rain too?"

Kairi and Sora were behind a bush watching Namine and Roxas play in the rain.

"Kai, we're here to make sure that Namine doesn't kill Roxas. Not to play in the rain."

"But Sora…" Kairi was sad.

"Fine we could go swimming later."

"Yay!" Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek. Kairi just noticed her action and blushed madly. "Sorry."

Sora was blushing madly too. "Its ok Kai."

"Sora I think we should go, Roxas and Namine seem just fine." Kairi got up and walked away.

"Wait up Kairi!" Sora jumped up and ran after Kairi.

0-o-0

"Roxas! Put me down! I'm so dizzy!" Namine was about to barf from all the spinning.

Roxas released Namine and both of them fell on the grass, one on top of the other,

Namine was still dizzy so she didn't notice that she was on top of Roxas.

Roxas noticed though. Roxas was blushing while looking at the dizzy Namine.

"Na-Namine."

"Roxas I missed you so much. I'm glad you're here again."

0-o-0 (In Namine's Head)

"Hee hee Nami. Playing in thee rain is fun!" Said a blonde boy with blue eyes.

"Yeah Roxas, but you made me dizzy."

"Nami I missed you."

"Roxas I missed you so much. I'm glad you're here again."

Namine hugged the blonde boy.

0-o-0

Namine hugged Roxas.

"Namine?" Roxas was shocked.

Namine got back to reality and noticed her action. Her eyes widen and locked with Roxas's eyes.

"Roxas!" Namine got up and looked at Roxas embarrassed.

Roxas got up and looked at Namine. Her dress head become transparent. He started to blush.

Namine noticed what Roxas was staring at. "Roxas! You prev!" Namine slapped Roxas on the face and ran off to the dorm.

Roxas stood there shocked. A minute later he ran after Namine.

"Wait Namine!"

0-o-0

Namine had changed by the time Roxas came into the dorm.

Namine was lying on her bed looking at a checkered wristband.

Roxas sat on his bed and stared at Namine who had her back to him.

The silence continued for about thirty minutes. Roxas finally spoke up.

"Namine I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look at you."

Namine just laid there not moving, not making a sound.

Roxas waited ten minutes.

"Hey Namine. Are you sleeping because your not answering me."

Roxas got up and headed to Namine's bed. He looked at her.

Namine's eyes were closed, but she was clutching the checkered wristband. Her eyes also had dry tears on them

"Was that my fault?" Roxas just looked at her.

Namine had let go of the checkered wristband.

Roxas stared at it. He had this strange feeling he needed to hold or something. His hand slowly moves towards the wristband.

"Hmm…" He held the wristband and examined it.

Then Roxas heard a high pitched screech.

"Ugh!" He covered his ears while the high pitched noise continued.

Roxas fell on the ground unconscious, still with the wristband in hand.

0-o-0 (In Roxas's Mind)

"Here I want you to have this." A blonde boy handed the blonde girl a checkered wristband.

"But ----- this is your only wristband."

"Well I want you to remember me."

"Ok then here take my sketchbook." The blonde girl handed the blonde boy the sketchbook.

"But ---- this is your only sketchbook." The blonde took the sketch book.

"Well I want you to remember me."

0-o-0

"Roxas!"

Roxas's eyes fluttered open. He saw Namine trying to get the wristband back.

"Roxas please give it back." Namine was crying.

Roxas released the wristband. He stood up and just stared at the crying Namine in front of him.

"Why… why did you take this?" Namine said in between her sniffs.

Roxas walked up to Namine and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Roxas please never ever do that again." She stood there clutching the wristband while Roxas was clutching onto her.

"I promise Nami." Roxas squeezed her tighter.

Namine broke away from Roxas. She dried her tears and smiled at Roxas. "Well tomorrow is the first day of school. I need to head over to Kairi's room and see if she has my notebook."

Namine took her card key and left to go to Kairi's room.

Roxas was alone. He laid down on his bed in deep thought.

'Who was she. The wristband, it was the same as Namine's. A sketchbook? I felt like I seen that same sketchbook before… but where?'

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:**** There the most longest chapter I written like ever! This chapter took like 10 pages in size 10 font!! That was really long. Also I'll make another long one when I get the amount of reviews I want. Which I'm not telling you. So keep reviewing to get a long chapter again!!! Look out for the next chapter!! ;)**


	10. First Day High

**Coolystar89796:**** Hi peoples!! ;) You guys are so lucky!! In two weeks is summer break!! Nothing to do, no worries, so means more dedication to the story!!!! ;) Well here's chapter 10!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks and enjoy!! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 10: First Day High

Namine got up at 6 a.m., but school didn't start until 8:30. Though Namine was an early bird. Namine glanced over to Roxas's bed. Roxas was sound asleep.

Namine did her best to not wake Roxas up. She grabbed her towel and her underwear and headed towards the bathroom.

During Roxas's sleep, Namine took a shower and got ready for school.

After Namine put on her under wear she looked around the bathroom for her bra and her school uniform.

"Shit! Must of left it outside!" Namine whisper shouted.

Namine wrapped her towel around her body and hunted down her bra and uniform.

Namine found her bra on her bed. All that was left is the uniform in the closet. Namine gently opened her closet and was startled.

She dropped her towel. "Ahh!" Namine quickly swooped down and picked up her towel.

"Oh my gawd! My poor little virgin eyes! Too much rated R right here!" Said a familiar voice.

Namine looked to see who said that. "Roxas!" Namine punched Roxas in the arm.

Nobody has ever seen Namine so revealed before, but herself.

"Ouch!" Roxas held his right arm.

"Roxas! What are you dong in my closet?! Did you see any thing when I got startled?" Namine clutched her towel.

"Umm… no." Roxas lied. He got out of the closet.

"LIAR!" Namine looked at Roxas and searched in her closet for the uniform.

"Found it!" Namine held out the girls school uniform. It was a sleeveless black turtle neck with a clip on blue tie, and a gray plaid skirt, with white high knee socks with black shoes.

Namine ran back to the bathroom.

Roxas sat on the floor and saw Namine's bra. He blushed and looked away from it. Roxas heard the bathroom door open.

"Roxas… umm… do you mind if you pass me my… umm… bra please."

Roxas looked at the bra and picked it up like it was a dirty sock that stenches badly.

"Umm… here." Roxas handed it to Namine's hand that was outside of the door.

"Thanks!" Namine closed the door again.

Roxas looked at the clock. It read 6:49 a.m.

"Damn too early!" Roxas flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Namine came out with her uniform on.

"That uniform looks good on you." Roxas jumped out of bed and grabbed his towel and his uniform. The boys uniform is a grey collard, button down, elbow length shirt, with a blue tie, black pants, and grey shoes.

"Now its my turn to take a bath." He made his way towards the bathroom.

Namine sat on her bed and rummaged through her small backpack. She started to panic, she couldn't find her checkered wristband.

"No! Where is it?" Namine still couldn't find it. She started to search the entire room. Though she still didn't find it. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her hands.

"I can't find it. I can't loose it." Slowly tears form in Namine's blue eyes.

Roxas came out of the bathroom in his uniform. He say Namine crying and rushed over to her.

"Namine what happened? Why are you crying?"

Namine looked up at Roxas. "Roxas its gone."

"What's gone Namine?"

"The wristband Roxas, the wristband! I can't loose it Roxas!" Namine started to cry hysterically.

"Stop crying Namine. I saw it." Roxas dug into his pocket and pulled out the wristband. "It was in the bathroom." He handed Namine the wristband.

Namine took the wristband and looked at Roxas.

Namine jumped up and kissed Roxas on the cheek.

"Thanks you Roxas!" Namine was so happy she never realized she kissed Roxas.

Roxas's face was turning bright red and he touched the spot where Namine kissed him.

Namine grabbed her things and ran towards the door. "Roxas I have to go put away my things in my locker. Meet me in the cafeteria. You need to show me around!" Namine exited the room.

Roxas was alone touching the same spot and blushing. The scene kept playing over and over again like a broken movie projector on one of those romance movies where the two kiss each other in the sunset.

"Did she kiss me by accident or on purpose?" Roxas smiled. "Yes!" Roxas flopped on his bed.

"Namine there is something about you that I can't let go of you. It's like I knew I loved you before I met you."

0-o-0

Namine walked around the halls trying to find her locker.

"Hmm… where's locker 277?"

Namine skimmed the locker numbers. She bumped into someone and fell back scattering all her items on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Namine looked up and saw Riku.

"It's okay Riku."

Riku looked up. His bruised eye was hardly noticeable. "Hey Namine." He looked around seeing all the scattered items. "Here let me help you."

Riku and Namine started to pick up the papers. When they were finished Riku helped Namine up and handed her the items.

"So why are you here so early? School doesn't start till 8:30 and its only 7:30."

"Oh because I was looking for my locker."

"Okay. I'll help you. What's your locker number?"

Namine looked at her schedule. "277."

"Oh your locker is right next to Olette's locker."

"You know Olette?"

"Yeah she's Sora, Hayner, Pence, Roxas, and my best friend.

"Really she's my best friend too."

"Cool. Let's go to your locker." Riku started to walk.

Namine started to follow him.

0-o-0

Roxas went to the cafeteria and waited for Namine.

Roxas saw Selphie heading his way. She was dressed in the school uniform.

"Hey Roxas why ya here so early?" Selphie took a seat next to Roxas.

"Uh Selph it's a school day."

"Roxas don't act stupid! You are always late for class. Why are you here?"

"No reason. Just gonna show a new student around on their first day here,"

Selphie laughed. "No really Roxas why are you here?"

"Really Selph new student tour." Roxas put on his serious face.

"Your really not joking!" Selphie faced him in disbelief. Then she looked at the ceiling. "Who would of known that you could actually change." Selphie faced Roxas again. "Well who is the new student? Is it Namine?"

Roxas blushed and looked at his hands. "Umm…. Maybe."

Selphie hugged him. "Oh! My little Roxie is in love with little Nami!"

Roxas looked at her. "Who said I was huh?"

"Roxas it's so obvious!"

"Oh yeah then tell me how."

"Well your blushing madly! Also Namine is right behind you and looks like she has hot company." Selphie pointed behind Roxas.

Roxas quickly turned around and saw Namine laughing with Riku about something. Namine saw Roxas and waved at him. Roxas waved back still looking straight at Riku.

Namine said something to Riku and went towards Roxas.

Roxas turned around, but Selphie has gone off somewhere. "How does she do that?"

"How does she do what Roxas?"

Roxas turned around and saw Namine who had taken a seat next to him.

"Oh cause Selphie was here a few seconds ago, but she disappeared so quickly."

Namine giggled. "Oh Roxas I forgot! Here's the money I owe you." Namine handed Roxas some money.

"Its okay Namine. You don't have to pay me back."

"Why not Roxas I want to pay you back." Namine took Roxas's hand and put the money on his hand. "There. It's your money now."

Namine smiled warmly at him. You can spend it now, come on I'm hungry lets go get something to eat."

Roxas and Namine lined up at the lunch line. They ate their food and by the time they finished it was 8:20.

"Okay Namine lets go to Mr. Fern's class." Roxas got up and held out his hand towards Namine.

"Okay." Namine accepted his hand.

Once they got to Mr. Fern's class the bell already rung.

"Hey Namine." Namine saw Kairi waving to her. She was sitting next to Sora. Namine looked around the room. Olette was sitting next to Hayner, Pence and Riku sat together, and there were only two seats left next to each other.

"Hey Namine how about we sit over there."

"Oh okay Roxas." They took their seats and the teacher came in.

He was a man in his middle ages. He had orange hair and some white hairs here and there.

"Okay class we shall wait for the morning announcements. Then I'll give some papers of what you need."

The morning announcements came on.

"Good morning Sunset high pumas, welcome back to you all, and welcome too all new students. I'm the principal here at Sunset high, I'm Mrs. Madrigal I bet all of you guys are excited. For the people that are new there is going to be our beginning of the year dance. It's a semi-casual dance so nothing fancy. It's our traditional welcome back to back dance. This year the boys get to ask the girl out. So guys get those guts and no coconuts! Well the event is this weekend. So students get your clothes ready. We will give you one full day to go find your outfits. That day is on Thursday and the event is on Saturday. Thanks you and enjoy your first day here." The announcements were over.

"Okay class time to move on."

Roxas and Namine went through all their classes and both of them met up at Namine's locker.

0-o-0

"Roxas why are you following me?"

"Well Namine my locker is this way too. What's your locker number anyways?"

"277."

"Oh I'm 267. Right next to yours."

"How can that be? We're 10 lockers away from each other."

"Namine if you hadn't notice the lockers jump by 10's."

"Really?" Namine looked at the other lockers. Roxas was right all of them jumped by 10.

Namine folded her arms and looked at Roxas.

"Okay smart one. Who are you planning to ask to the dance?"

"Umm…" Roxas thought for a moment.

"Well I'm waiting Roxas."

"Why should I tell you!" Roxas tickled Namine.

"Roxas! Stop it!" Namine laughed in between her giggles.

"Hey guys."

Roxas stopped and Namine punched in the arm. "Roxas my ribs hurt!"

Roxas turned to Namine. "Well my arm hurts!"

"Hello didn't you hear we said hey guys!" Sora screamed in Roxas's ear.

"Damn Sora!" Roxas held his ear.

"Hey Namine." Kairi and Olette walked up to her.

"Hey Kai hey Olette."

"Let's go, the boys wanted to talk about who they're taking to the dance." Olette pulled Namine away from the guys.

"Come on Roxas we're gonna talk about the girls." Hayner was pulling on Roxas's arm.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop pulling my arm!" Roxas yelled at Hayner.

The girls were long gone by the time Roxas said okay.

Hayner smiled at Roxas. "Roxas we're gonna go to Sora and my room to see who we're gonna take to the dance."

"Who else is invited?"

Hayner thought for a second. "Well Riku, Pence, Wakka, Tidus, Cloud, and Hayner of course."

Sora put his arm around Roxas. "Come on bro lets go its not like we have homework or anything!"

0-o-0

"Olette! Kairi! Where are we going?"

"You heard the principal didn't you Namine? We're just gonna go talk about the guys that's all." Olette said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, but who else is invited?"

Olette put her finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "Let's see Selphie, Yuffie, Tifa, and Kairi of course."

"Yeah Namine! It's not like we have homework or anything!!" Kairi helped Olette pull Namine.

"Ahh! You guys are so mean!" Namine shouted at the both of them.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Authors Note:**** I have a major writers block right now! So sorry if this chapter sucked bad! I just got a major blockage!!!! Hope you look out for the next update! Hopefully I don't have a major block!!!! **


	11. Talks This And That

**Coolystar89796:**** Hey guys!!! Thanks for reviewing my story really appreciate the love!! **

**IMPORTANT NEWS AT THE END OF THIS CHATER!! PLEASE CONSIDER READING IT!!**

**I MEAN THIS IS LIKE MAJOR NEWS!!! SO PLEASE I MEAN REALLY PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! THANKS!!! ;)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks and enjoy reading!! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 11: Talks This And That

"Man where is Pence?!" Hayner flopped on his bed.

Roxas, Sora, Riku, Hayner, Tidus, and Cloud were in Sora and Hayner's room since after school. They all have been waiting for Pence since then.

"Can we get this started? We've been waiting for Pence three hours straight!" Roxas complained.

All of them heard a knock at the door and diverted their attention towards the door.

"Cloud open the door."

"Why? How come you can't open it Sora? It's your room."

"Well Cloud if you hadn't notice, your right next to the fucking door!!" Sora pointed to the door.

"Fine." Cloud opened the door.

"Finally you're here!" Riku exclaimed.

"Yup, I'm here." Pence was still in his uniform, but he looked like he spent a long time in the studio. He had a film strip in one hand.

"Okay can we this started? I wanna go to sleep!" Roxas closed his eyes.

Pence sat on the floor. "Sorry guys. I had to try out for the filming at the school dance."

"Well you're here now so nothing matters." Hayner stood up on his bed.

"Okay we are here again, since it is the Sunset High boy tradition, for every single dance, who are you taking to the dance this weekend." Hayner announced.

"Okay, Hayner doesn't need to go. We all know who he's going to ask, so lets start with me!" Tidus pointed to himself.

"Why not me?!" Hayner complained.

"Hayner we all know who your gonna ask so lets just forget about you." Cloud leaned against the wall.

"Also don't forget that every year she says no or another guy asks her out." Pence smiled.

"Well I don't wanna lose hope." Hayner folded his arms and pouted.

"Yeah Hayner, Olette is so gonna say yes to you. Even year after year she says… what's that word? NO!" Riku grabbed his belongings and headed to the door.

"Riku where you going?" Sora looked at him confused.

"Bathroom."

"Well Riku we got a bathroom right over there." Hayner pointed to the bathroom that was on his left.

"No offense, but I dunno what you guys do in there. So I'm heading to my room to go use the bathroom."

"Come back because you still hadn't said your pick! If you don't we'll make you say it to the whole school!"

"Fine. Whatever." Riku left.

"Okay Sora who are you going to ask?"

"Oh I already know that, it's the new girl Kairi. Aren't I right Sora?" Roxas still had his eyes closed.

"Really Sora? Your gonna ask the other new girl?" Tidus high fived Sora.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing never would of guessed." Tidus looked at the ceiling.

"Huh?" Sora looked at Tidus confused.

"Sora if you forgot you had a huge crush on Yufffie." Pence reminded Sora.

"Oh yeah. Well now I like Kairi."

"Ok my turn I wanna sleep!" Roxas got up. "Okay I might ask umm…"

"Who Roxas?" All the guys asked.

Roxas mumbled something.

"What?" Hayner was getting impatient.

"Namine! Ok! Gosh!" Roxas took his things and left the room.

"Did he say Namine?"

"I think so."

The door opened.

"Okay guys I'm back." Riku came through the door. He changed out of his uniform.

"Okay who are you gonna ask?"

"Well lets see… Namine. Well there. Bye guys still gotta do some stuff." Riku left.

"Namine?" All the boys exchange glances.

"Looks like competition!" Sora yelled out.

0-o-0 (The girls)

"Wait who's Yuffie and Tifa?" Kairi and Namine looked at Olette.

"Just girls in our grade, but their in gifted classes while we're stuck with advance classes."

"Okay."

They reached the room. Yuffie and Tifa were in their uniform waiting outside the room talking.

"Hey Yuffie! Hey Tifa!" Olette waved at them.

Namine looked around. "Where's Selphie? I thought she was coming."

"Here I am!" Selphie was running towards them. She almost tripped, but regained her balance quickly.

Kairi opened the room. "Okay lets get this started! Wait what are we doing?"

"We are just gonna do some girl talk." By the way I'm Yuffie."

"And I'm Tifa."

"Nice to meet you." Namine and Kairi said at the same time.

"Okay girls lets get this started!" Selphie jumped on top of Olettte's bed.

"Okay. This is about which boy you want to ask you to the dance this weekend." Olette clapped her hands together. "I'll go first. I want Hayner to ask me."

"Olette, Hayner asks you every year, but every year you reject him." Tifa stated.

"So." Olette folded her arms.

"Okay how about you go next Kairi." Yuffie pushed Kairi gently.

"Okay. I want umm… Sora to ask me."

Yuffie laughed. "Sorry Kairi, but Sora asks me every year since middle school."

"Oh well, I said my pick." Kairi said.

"Well I have the same pick as Kairi. May the best woman win then." Yuffie high fived Kairi.

"Okay I'll go. I want Cloud to ask me." Tifa smiled. (A/N: Sorry A+C fans but I like C+T)

"I dunno who I want. I guess the first guy that asks me out I guess." Selphie sat crisscrossed on the floor.

"How about you Nami?" Kairi looked at Namine.

"I don't know. I don't even want to go to the dance."

"Come on Nami just pick one boy. For fun." Olette sat next to Namine.

"Okay then…" Namine thought for a second. Roxas popped in her head. (A/N: Black haired Roxas)

"Roxas."

All the girls looked at Namine. "Roxas?!"

"Why? Is there a problem to that?" Namine got up and grabbed her bag.

"Wait where are you going?" Kairi got up and stepped in front of Namine.

"Going to my room. I'm tired." Namine went around Kairi and headed to the door. She turned around. "See you guys later."

Namine exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Namine tripped by her own two feet. "Ahh!" Someone caught her.

"Whoa! You should be really careful Namine."

Namine looked up. "Roxas!"

"Hi Namine."

Namine stood up straight. "Sorry Roxas."

"It's okay. What were you talking about in there? I heard them say my name."

"Oh just girl stuff."

"Is it about which girl wanted a certain guy to ask them to the dance?"

"Yeah."

"So who wants me to ask them?" Roxas nudged Namine smiling at her.

Namine folded her arms. "Why should I tell you?" Namine headed to her room.

"Fine be all snotty!" Roxas followed her in the room.

0-o-0

"Well goodnight Roxas." Namine laid down on her bed.

"Oh wait." Namine sat on her bed. "Roxas why were you in my closet this morning?"

"Oh that, because I wanted to surprise you because you woke me up in a middle of a goodnight sleep!"

"Well, I hate you then!" Namine stuck her tongue out to Roxas.

"Hey don't forget who found your wristband."

"Fine."

"Namine what were you doing with Riku this morning?"

"He was just showing me my locker since I got a little lost."

"Well I could of shown you your locker."

"Why? Is wittle Woxie jeawous?"

Roxas's face turned bright red. "Wha- what? Heck no!"

Namine laughed. She got up and walked over to Roxas who was laying down on his bed.

Namine took a seat on Roxas's bed.

"Your blushing." Namine touched Roxas's face.

Roxas blushed even more. "Na- Namine?"

Namine laughed. "There is no way I'm attracted to you Roxas. I'm looking for someone that I've been waiting for a very long time now." Namine smiled and walked back to her bed.

"Who is he?" Roxas had to admit, he felt jealous of this guy that Namine was looking for.

"Roxas."

"Yeah."

"No his name is Roxas, but its not you. He has blonde hair and blue eyes." Tears flowed down Namine's eyes.

"Namine, I'm sorry, but I'm the only Roxas in the whole town. I mean I really want to help you find him if he means that much to you."

Namine smiled and wiped her tears away. She smiled at Roxas.

"Thanks Roxas. So lets change the subject. Who are you going to ask to the dance this weekend?"

'Shit! I can't tell Namine I want to ask her after she said that she's not attracted to me.' Roxas panicked.

"Oh I dunno, plus why should I tell you?"

"Fine be that way! Goodnight!" Namine laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

0-o-0 (At First Period)

"Okay class as you know tomorrow is the day we will allow you to go to the mall. Though you only stay inside the mall and only buy what you can afford."

Selphie raised her hand.

"Yes Selphie."

"Mr. Fern do we bring our own money?"

"Of course! This school is not going to provide the money for you!"

"Okay. Gosh."

The morning announcements went on.

"Good morning students. This is your principal, Ms. Madrigal. I have to tell you about tomorrow. The buses will come around 8 am. The first years go on buses 228 and 229. Second years go on buses 230 and 231."

Namine jolted down all the information in her agenda.

"The third years go on buses 232 and 233. Finally fourth years go on buses 234 and 235. So all students please report to your first periods tomorrow. We will call you when ready. Don't forget to bring your money and that you only have a three hour limit. Oh and boys don't forget to ask that special girl out. Thank you and have a great day."

"Man I didn't get anything she said! She spoke too fast." Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry Roxas I got it all written down." Namine showed him the agenda and smiled. "See?"

"Your good."

Namine giggled.

"Hey you two hush down!" Mr. Fern pointed to Namine and Roxas.

Everyone started to aww or make kissing noises.

Namine and Roxas both blushed.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: ****Now we see that Roxas is starting to get affections for Namine. Riku and Roxas in a competition? Who may win and does any of them even have a chance even when she said to Roxas 'he's not her type'? Well keep reading to find out!! ;)**

_**IMPORTANT NEWS:**_

**1. I might not post too quickly since I'm going out of town. Though I'll bring my notebook and write during the trip. ;)**

**2. I'm going to make an alternave ending for this story. Though I'll put both endings up (Sad and Happy) I just wanted to know which one I should do first. ;)**

**3. Don't think that this story is ending, I just wanted to do it ahead of time. ;) **

**4. The alternave endings are bilingual. ;)**

**5. LANGUAGES: -English -Filipino (Separate chapters for the languages) ;)**

**6. I only know English and Filipino!! ;)**

**7. That's all the news!! Please give me feed back!!! ;)**

**Look out for the next chapter!! Please review!! ;)**


	12. The Day To Go SHOPPING!

**Coolystar897896:**** Hey I hope you read the authors note in the other chapter. I'll post it up again in this chapter just in case. Oh I post this up now because my trip isn't until Thursday, but I already started to write chapter 13!! Well here's chapter 12!! ;)**

**IMPORTANT NEWS AT THE END OF THIS CHATER!! PLEASE CONSIDER READING IT!!**

**I MEAN THIS IS LIKE MAJOR NEWS!!! SO PLEASE I MEAN REALLY PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! THANKS!!! ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks and enjoy!! ;)**

Chapter 12: The Day To Go SHOPPING!

"Roxas wake up!" Namine kept hitting Roxas with a pillow. "Roxas come n its already 7:30!"

"Okay I'm up! Gosh!" Roxas sat on his bed and threw his pillow at Namine.

"Roxas!" Someone knocked on the door.

"Coming." Namine opened the door. She looked around and saw no one. She looked at the ground. She found a bouquet of roses. She picked them up and looked at the little card.

_To: Namine_

_Hope your day will be great and tomorrow meet me at the school court yard after school. I'm going to ask you something._

_Riku_

Namine closed the door and brought the flowers inside.

"Who are those from Namine?"

"Riku."

"Oh he's asking you out to the dance am I right?"

"Yeah, but he said to meet him in the courtyard tomorrow after school."

"Oh okay." Roxas smiled at Namine and got out of bed. 'Roxas you gotta move it or your gonna lose it! I'll get something today.'

0-o-0

"Namine lets go!" Roxas was almost at the door. He checked his pockets. "Phone? Yes. Money? Yes. Id card? Yes. All set!"

"Hold on Roxas!" Namine looked frantically in the drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"Found it! I was looking for my money, but I found it."

"Okay then lets go!" Roxas held the door open for Namine.

"Hey Namine!" Kairi waved at Namine.

"Hey Kairi!"

"Come you two we gotta jolt!" Kairi said while running to Mr. Fern's class.

Namine looked at her watch. "She right Roxas! Its already 7:55! Lets go!" Namine started to run.

Roxas followed behind her.

0-o-0

The intercom came on. "Okay Mr. Fern's, Mrs. David's, Mrs. Arroyo's, and Mr. Ramos's class please report to the bus circle with your students."

"Okay class you heard that. Lets go."

"Yay!" Olette squealed.

"Woo hoo!! Shopping time!" Selphie joined Olette in their happy moment.

"Oh no." Hayner sighed.

"Why Hayner?" Namine looked at Hayner.

"It's Olette, she gets hyper when she goes shopping and drags me and only me to every store."

Namine giggled. "Olette sure does like you am I right?"

"Me? No way!"

"Whatever."

Roxas saw Riku walking up to Namine.

'Oh no! What if he asks Namine now? Then I don't even have a chance!' Roxas ran up to Namine and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Roxas? What are you doing?"

Roxas smiled at Namine. "Why is there a problem?"

"No." Namine smiled and kept walking.

Riku glared at the back of Roxas's head.

0-o-0

"Okay. Namine and Kairi you go to bus 231 seat 4 left side."

Namine and Kairi went to their seats.

"I call window!" Kairi sat at the window seat. Namine took a seat right next to Kairi.

"I call window!" Sora yelled out and sat at the window side. Roxas sat next to him.

Roxas looked at Namine and Kairi. "Hey looks like you're the two that sits right next to us."

Kairi looked at Roxas and Sora.

"Hey Namine mind trading seats with me?"

"Hey Roxas mind trading seats with me?"

"No!" Roxas and Namine said at the same time.

"But why?" Kairi and Sora asked at the same time.

"Because 'I call window!' ring a bell?" Roxas and Namine said at the same time.

"Fine!" Sora and Kairi folded their arms and pouted.

Roxas and Namine looked at each other and smiled.

Namine and Roxas talked about random things on the way to the mall. Sora and Kairi were texting their conversation.

0-o-0 (At The Mall)

"Okay class since you guys are going to be separated all of you need to be in a pair of a boy and a girl. So pick now and I'll explain what else you need to do."

Sora and Kairi rushed together. Yuffie saw this and gasped.

Namine and Roxas were already right next to each other.

"So Nami want to be paired up?"

"Sure."

Olette grabbed Hayner's arm.

"Aww man!"

"What did you say Hayner?"

"I said yay?"

"Good."

Everyone else just picked randomly.

"Okay good. Since its 9 come back here in 3 hours which would be 12, at this exact spot. Okay now go shopping!" Mr. Fern released the students.

"Okay Roxas where should we go first?"

"Umm… I guess since the dance is semi-casual then to a kinda dressy store."

"Ok umm…" Namine looked around and saw a store.

"Twilight's Finest." Namine pulled Roxas into the store.

"Okay. We'll go look for twenty minutes and then meet at the dressing room to see which dress is perfecto okay?"

"Okay. See ya in twenty minutes."

Namine and Roxas had split up.

Namine found a light blue knee length dress and with matching broach, jewelry, and shoes.

"Perfect!"

"Roxas picked out a red button down shirt with a stylish hat that had a red lining on it, a black jacket, and some shoes proper shoes.

"I better not show Namine this, because I have a plan."

Roxas purchased his items.

"Your total sir is 299.99 dollars sir."

Roxas handed her the money.

"Cheaper than I thought." Roxas grabbed the bag and headed for the dressing rooms.

He saw Namine sitting on a stool.

"Roxas why did you buy your clothes already?'

"It's a surprise."

"Can I see it?"

"No. Everyone will see it on the night of the dance."

"Fine. I'll try these on and tell me what you think Roxas." Namine went inside the changing room.

"Namine are you finished I waited for like ten minutes." Roxas put his ear against the door.

"Wait Roxas I'm just about done… there!"

Namine flung the door open and Roxas fell to the ground.

"Roxas!" Namine bended down while dressed in the gown and jewelry. "Roxas are you okay? I'm so sorry! Roxas?"

Roxas opened his eyes. He saw Namine dressed up. "Namine?"

"Roxas!" Namine looked at him and smiled.

"Wow you look really, really pretty in that dress." Roxas smiled.

Namine helped Roxas get up.

"Roxas I'm so sorry are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine Namine."

Namine smiled. "So you really do like it?"

"Yeah Namine. You should buy it."

"Okay!" Namine changed out of the clothes and went to the cash register with Roxas.

"Okay Ma'am your total is 550.85 dollars."

"Damn Namine! Your outfit costs so much more than mines!"

"Okay here you go." Namine gave the woman the money.

"Thank you have a nice day ma'am."

"Come on Roxas."

Namine and Roxas left the store.

"So where to now Namine?"

Namine looked around. "Look Roxas a photo booth!"

"Okay we could do that." Roxas and Namine went inside the booth.

"So what kind of poses?"

"Anything Nami its for fun."

"Okay."

The first shot Namine was hugging Roxas and Roxas was looking at her blushing. Second shot Namine stuck out her tongue to Roxas and Roxas did the same. The third shot Namine was messing with Roxas's hair and Roxas was trying to break free. The fourth one is Namine making bunny ears to Roxas while Roxas was making 'she's crazy' sign to Namine. The last one Namine and Roxas looked like they were about kiss, lip to lip.

"Thank you for using photo max 2000 how many copies would like?"

"Lets get two. One for me one for you."

"Okay." Roxas touch the screen for two copies.

"Your total is five dollars."

Roxas put the five dollars in the slot and waited for the pictures outside.

"Wow Roxas we look good!" Namine put the picture in her wallet. "Thanks Roxas for buying this for me."

"No problem."

"So where should we go next? We still have two hours left."

Roxas looked around and saw a mask and wig shop. "How about there. Lets have some fun princess!"

"Princess?"

"Yup your new nick name. Lets go Princess."

"No way!" Roxas pulled Namine to the store.

"Princess stay here I need to buy something really quick."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine stay here _Namine_."

"Okay."

Roxas went around the store and came back to Namine with a small bag.

"Okay now we can have fun!"

Namine had her back turned to Roxas.

Roxas found a blonde wig that was kind of in the shape of his hair.

He put it on and called Namine. "Hey Namine."

Namine turned around. "Yeah… Roxas!"

Namine hugged Roxas. "I missed you Roxas! Is this really you?"

Namine looked up she saw that his eyes were green.

"Roxas!" Namine let go of Roxas. "Sorry Roxas. I just thought you were the other Roxas."

"Its okay I shouldn't have done that. I totally forgot that your looking for that guy. Sorry."

"Its not your fault Roxas."

Roxas took off the wig and placed it back in its respected place. "Lets go. I'm hungry and need to buy something else."

"Okay."

Roxas and Namine exited the store and stopped in front of a gift store.

"Stay here this is for my girl."

Roxas went in the store.

Roxas looked around. He picked up a cuddly item. "Perfect."

Roxas purchased the gift and left the store.

"Can I see it Roxas?"

"Nope I told you this is for that special girl."

"Fine."

"Before we eat I want to show you something. Though its outside the mall."

"What!? Roxas do you want you and me to get expelled? I haven't even been here for a week and I can't have that reputation!"

"Oh well, its such a great sight to see though. Really, really nice."

"Roxas its so not gonnna work on me."

"Oh come on! Only thirty minutes. Plus who would know?"

"Us." Namine pointed to Roxas and herself.

"See, my point exactly. Now lets go." Roxas pulled Namine towards the exit.

'Some how I just can't seem to resist you Roxas, but I know this is wrong what I think I might feel, because he's still out there waiting for me to come back while I've been waiting for him to come back to me.'

"Roxas if we get caught I have the right to severely hurt you or kill you."

"Whatever, but trust me. We won't get caught. I promise Namine." Namine and Roxas left the mall.

0-o-0

"Roxas! Where are we going?" Namine carried her bags, but they constantly dropped on the floor.

"We're almost there. Be patient."

Namine sighed and followed Roxas.

"Okay Namine we're here!" Roxas held out his arms.

Namine looked up and was surprised by the view. "Wow Roxas!"

"See what did I tell you?" Roxas smiled proudly.

"This is awesome. I wish we could stay here."

'Did she say "_we"?' _Roxas smiled. "Yeah but its more beautiful at sunrise or sunset. Though more at sunset."

Namine leaned on the rail. "I love the way the sky looks from here."

"Yeah I love yo- I mean the sky!" Roxas scratched the back of his head and blushed.

'Did he say I love you on accident or on purpose? Either ways I don't think he wants to bugged by that so I'll be nice.' Namine turned around. "Let's head back Roxas. Your thirty minutes are up. Plus I'm hungry."

'Did she hear it? Well I guess not so just shove it to the back of your empty mind.'

"Okay. I'm kind of hungry myself!" Roxas held his flat stomach. It growled rather loudly.

Namine giggled. "Looks like someone is really hungry."

"Let's get something to eat when we go back of there, Nami."

"Okay. Sounds just perfect to me! Looks like we didn't get caught after all."

"Yeah so now where's my reward?"

Namine looked at Roxas awkwardly. "What reward?"

"Didn't I say we won't get caught so reward me!!"

"What if I don't?"

"Then see ya!" Roxas ran away from Namine.

"Roxas!!!! I'm sorry!!!!! Wait up!!!!" Namine ran after Roxas. Roxas kept running and laughing and eventually he tripped.

"Ouch!"

"You hurt Roxas." Namine kneeled next to him.

"No I'm fine." Roxas smiled weakly.

"Okay then." Namine got up and kept running.

"Hey!" Roxas got up and started to run after Namine.

"Roxas! Hay are for horses and its crystal clear enough I don't look like one!"

"Try looking in the mirror, but not my mirror! You might break it!!"

"Shut up!!"

They both got back to the mall unnoticed and laughed about the whole thing.

"No, but seriously Namine. Do you own a mirror?"

"You are such a queer!!"

"Yeah, but I'm a very hungry queer lets go get something to eat!!"

"FINE WITH ME!!"

Roxas and Namine headed towards the food court.

**0-o-0**

**Author's Note:**** looks like they had fun at the mall!! Oh I forgot to mention this, but they went on Sunset Hill. What is Roxas up to? Well keep reading to find out!! ;)**

_**IMPORTANT NEWS:**_

**1. I might not post too quickly since I'm going out of town. Though I'll bring my notebook and write during the trip. ;)**

**2.I'm going to make an alternate ending for this story. Though I'll put both endings up (Sad and Happy) I just wanted to know which one I should do first. ;)**

**3. Don't think that this story is ending, I just wanted to do it ahead of time. ;) **

**4.The alternate endings are bilingual. ;)**

**LANGUAGES: -English -Filipino (Separate chapters for the languages) ;)**

**5.I only know English and Filipino!! ;)**

**6.There is a sequel to the happy ending!!!! ;)**

**7.My best friend MIGHT make a Spanish copy of the endings so I suggest not to give your hopes too high up!! ;)**

**8. That's all the news!! Please give me feed back!!! ;)**

**Look out for the next chapter!! Please review!! ;)**


	13. Plan BHK

**Coolystar89796:**** Hey guys!! I'm still on my trip, but guess what! We brought the laptop so when I get the chance I'll write, type, and post. So you guys are lucky!! Also I'm thanking everyone for the reviews!!!! So… THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!**

**Don't think that I don't appreciate everything, because I do. So just showing some love. ;) Well enough of my blabber. Here's chapter 13!! ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Thanks and enjoy!! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 13: Plan BHK

"Time to put plan BHK to work." Roxas smirked and placed an item on Namine's bed. Roxas heard the door open, and he quickly jumped on his bed.

Namine held another bouquet of red roses and an isolated rose in her mouth.

"You need help Nami?"

Namine tried to talk, but the rose made her words murky.

"Here let me help you." Roxas took the rose from her mouth. "So, who are these from?"

"Riku." Namine held up the bouquet of roses. "And Seifer." She pointed to the rose that was in Roxas's hand.

"Well that's not your only gift." Roxas pointed to a white bear with a light blue ribbon, and it was holding a sketchbook.

Namine looked at the bear and then back to Roxas. "Did you put that on my bed for me?"

"No, it was already there and there's a card. Though don't worry I didn't read it."

"Thanks Roxas. Do you mind putting these in the vase with the other roses please? I'll just go see who's the cute bear from.

"Okay." Roxas took the flowers from Namine and put them in the vase with the other roses.

Namine sat on her bed and held the bear. Namine saw the small card and opened it.

_Dear Namine,_

_I know a few guys who been asking you to the dance lately. Though I want to give it a shot. I really hope you'll be willing to be my date. I mean, I think I'm falling for you. Oh by the way, I hope you like the bear. I thought it suits you really good._

_Sincerely, _

_BHK_

_P.S. I'll give you more clues to who I am. I go to your school and I'm in your grade. Well bye for now!_

"So who's it from?"

"I dunno. BHK?"

"Never heard of him before."

"No duh Roxas. It's a cover up name."

"Oh cool."

"He sounds interesting. I think he's the one I'm going with."

"Really?"

"Yeah he might be him."

"Oh, well good luck with that."

"Thanks. Roxas how about you? Did you ask that girl yet?"

"Yeah and she said yes."

"Well who is she?"

"Secret." Roxas put on his sneakers, and headed to the door.

"Wait. Where you going?"

"I'm gonna head to the track and run. I feel energetic."

"Okay can I come with you?"

"Sure. Wait for you over at the track."

"Kay." Namine grabbed her shoes and ran to the track.

0-o-0 (At the track)

By the time Namine got to the track, Roxas was already running non-stop. He was sweating and panting heavily, but he still kept running.

'Wow! Namine! You are so amazing! I mean even though I'm not the one you're looking for, but who cares! All I know is that I love you.' Roxas smiled.

"Hey! Roxas!" Namine chased Roxas for two laps.

"Sorry –huff- Namine." Roxas stopped and faced Namine while smiling.

"Finally." Namine was panting heavily, so was Roxas. "You –huff- run –huff- too –huff- fast." Namine sat on the grass.

"Sorry –huff- I'm –huff- just –huff- so –huff- happy –huff- that –huff- she –huff- said

–huff- yes." Roxas took a seat next to Namine.

"I feel happy for you Roxas. Wonder who this BHK is."

"I guess you gotta find out. Did he give you any clues?"

"Yeah he said that he goes to this school and he's in my grade. Roxas let's head back. School is gonna start soon." Namine got up and looked down at Roxas.

"Yeah, totally forgot about school."

0-o-0 (Dorm Hallways)

"Your really excited about that girl aren't you Roxas?"

"Yeah. Big time Nami." Roxas smiled ear to ear.

"Come on Roxas, please tell me who it is!"

"Namine, you know who she is."

"Then how come…" They turned the corner.

"OH MY GAWD!" Roxas yelled out.

"Kairi?" Namine became bugged eyed.

"Sora?" Roxas looked just like Namine.

Kairi and Sora looked at Namine and Roxas.

"Nami, Roxas. It's not what you think!" Kairi waved her hands frantically.

"What the fuck are you saying? Kairi you so cannot cover that up! You and Sroa were making out!"

"In the hallways!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas! Shut the fuck up!" Sora ran towards Roxas and covered his mouth.

"Namine…"

"Just tell us after school. Roxas and I have to go get ready for school." Namine took Roxas by the hand and dragged him to their room.

"Aww Namine, why did we have to leave? We could of found out what that was about."

"Roxas it's almost time for school and I don't think that they want to talk about it right away." Namine opened the door and saw another gift on her bed. This time it was a card with a chocolate heart.

"Looks like another gift." Roxas smirked at Namine.

"Just go get ready you maniac."

"Yes mommy." Roxas said in a squeaky voice.

Namine giggled. "Shut up Roxas." Namine opened the card that was attached to the gift.

_Dear Namine,_

_I'm super glad you said yes. I mean I'm really, really glad. I'll give you another clue. I'm closer than you think. Also I'll wait for you at the gazebo. Remember, white eye mask, black hat with red linings, red button down shirt, and black slacks. See you Friday night! Which by the way is tomorrow night!_

_Sincerely, _

_BHK_

"So what's the clue this time?"

"He said that he's closer than I think."

"Oh… stalker! Nami got a stalker!"

"Roxas you never even met him!"

"Well neither have you!"

Namine opened her mouth, but no words came out. "This is true."

"Get ready Nami."

"Ditto Roxas."

(A/N: I don't want this chapter to be too long, so I cut the school part. Well back to the story.)

0-o-0 (After School –Courtyard-)

Namine went to the courtyard, there she saw Riku leaning on the tree.

"Hey Riku. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Hey Nami. I wanted to ask you if you would be my date to the dance tomorrow night." It seemed so easy for Riku to ask Namine. He didn't shutter, no umms, no nothing, so straight forward.

"Sorry Riku, but I already Have a date."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm serious Riku. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Who is this guy?"

'Oh no! I can't tell him I don't know who my date is! I am so dead right now!'

"Umm…"

"Who is he Namine?" Namine could sense an irritation in his voice.

"Umm…"

'Sorry Roxas.'

"Roxas. My date is Roxas."

"Namine… Ahh!" Riku punched the tree and walked away angry.

Namine walked while looking at her feet.

"Namine you are so stupid! Roxas was so excited about that girl and I told Riku… STUPID NAMINE! STUPID!"

"Hey Nami! What's all the ruckus?" Namine looked up and saw Roxas running towards her.

"Hey Namine. What happen? Why are you screaming?"

"Roxas I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about Namine?"

Namine started to cry.

"Namine don't cry. Just tell me what happened."

Namine dried her tears. "Roxas I'm sorry. I told Riku that you're my date. I know how much that girl means to you Roxas and I ruin everything."

"Namine its okay, we'll talk about this later. Let's go see what's up with Sora and Kairi and their little incident this morning."

"Okay."

0-o-0 (School hallways)

"Okay let's clear this up so I can get some sleep." Roxas leaned on the lockers.

"Roxas you dumbo. Your always sleepy." Sora laughed.

"Shush Sora! Let's get down to business." Namine folded her arms.

"Okay well you see…" Kairi started to explain. "Sora asked me to the dance. Then Yuffie saw. She slapped Sora and started to hit me. Sora grabbed her and told her to calm down. After she just ran away. Then Sora hugged me and it just happened." Kairi turned to Sora. "Right Sora?"

"Yeah. One hundred percent true."

"Okay well that's understandable." Namine walked to the dorm building. "You wanna come Roxas?"

"Okay." Roxas followed Namine.

"You know Sora, if Nami just gives Roxas a chance, they would really make such a cute couple."

"Yeah, your right. Roxas does like Nami, he said he wanted to ask her to the dance and he never asked any girl to any dance before."

"Really? I'll ask Namine about it later."

0-o-0 (Roxas and Namine's Room)

"Namine another gift!"

Namine picked up the gift that was on her bed. This time it was a phone charm with 'Namine' engraved on the charm. She opened the card that was with the charm.

_Dear Namine,_

_Hope you like my gift. Sorry if you think I'm spoiling you. Though now it's clue time! Okay my name starts with an "R". This is the last clue. Meet you tomorrow night! _

_Sincerely,_

_BHK_

_P.S. I'm really excited!!_

"So what now Namine?"

"He said his name starts with an "R". Do you think its Riku?"

"No. Didn't he already ask you?"

"I mean this might be a plan B or something."

"Whatever."

"Roxas I'm really sorry."

"No problem Namine. I mean your gonna have a date anyways so all is safe."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Well goodnight. I need to be in top shape for tomorrow night."

"Okay Roxas. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Namine."

'Namine what you don't know is that BHK kid is me. So there really is no problem about it. Nothing at all.'

0-o-0 (Kairi and Olette's Room)

"So where's Yuffie Tifa? You guys are always together." Selphie looked at Tifa.

"She said she didn't want to come because of Kairi. Did something happen Kairi?"

"Sora asked me out and now she's really angry. Tell her I'm sorry."

"Okay, Yuffie will get over it eventually."

"Well so how is everyone date thing coming along?" Selphie smiled.

"Sora asked me and I said yes, but I think I got a new rival now."

"Cloud asked me and I said yes as usual."

"Hayner asked me and for the first time ever I said yes." Olette blushed.

"Good for you Olette!" Namine patted Olette on the back.

"Hey Namine before I forget did Roxas ask you already?"

"What?" Namine looked at Kairi in surprise.

"Roxas told Sora he wanted to ask you."

"What!? No way!" Namine got up and ran out of the room. Namine frantically searched for her card key in her pocket.

'No it can't be Roxas. The clues I need to see the clues again!' Namine opened the door and jumped on her bed and looked at all three cards.

_Clue 1: I go to your school and I'm in your grade._

_Clue 2: Closer than I think._

_Clue3: Name starts with "R"._

_  
_"Oh my Gawd! It is Roxas!"

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:**** Oh my gulay!!!! Namine found out!! I wonder how Namine will take this. How will Roxas take this? Wait a sec why am I wondering? I already know the answer. Well keep reading to find out!!! Tell me what you think!!! Oh by the way, gulay is vegetable in Filipino. Look out for the next chapter!! ;)**


	14. Prom And A New Girl

**Coolystar89796: ****Hey!! Sorry it took me a while to update. Though oh well, its here so everything's okay! You know what I have decided? Once people had reached 100 or more reviews for this story I'll give a surprise!! Just 18 more reviews! So not too far away. Well just try to reach 100. So here is chapter 14!! Enjoy!! ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks and enjoy! ;)**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 14: Prom And A New Girl

'I can't believe BHK is Roxas. Never would of guessed.' Namine was smiling at the thought while getting ready for school. Tonight was the prom. Roxas was still sleeping.

"Good morning Nami!" Roxas snuck up behind Namine and started to tickle her.

"Roxas STOP!"

"No way Nami!"

"I said stop!" Namine slapped Roxas across the face.

"Namine…" Roxas touched his right cheek where Namine slapped him.

"How come you couldn't ask me straight forward? I would of said yes! What's your problem?"

'Wait, why did I said that?'

"What are you talking about Namine?"

"Roxas don't treat me like a stupid five year old!"

"I'm not treating you like a stupid five year old! What are you talking about? Because right now I am really lost."

"Fine! I'll tell you! Roxas your BHK aren't you?"

Roxas stood there staring at Namine. "Namine…"

'How did she find out? I mean I did give her clues, but their not obvious.'

"Roxas answer my question!"

"How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does matter! How? I didn't tell nobody about my plan!"

"Kairi told me that you wanted to ask me! There! Now Roxas, just tell me why, and I'll go with you. Roxas I do want to go with you gotta just tell me."

"Sorry Namine, I can't."

"Why not? Come on I said I was gonna go with you no matter what!"

"You know what? Don't go with me Namine, because your acting like a spoiled brat!!" Roxas grabbed his uniform and slammed the bathroom door.

"Fine act like a bitch! I didn't even want to go with you Namine grabbed her backpack and slammed the door.

Roxas slightly opened the bathroom door. "God Kai!! You just blew my chance!" Roxas ruffled his hair which he never does unless he's really, really irritated to the extreme.

0-o-0 (Dorm Hallways)

"So Namine, you decided to go with me." Seifer blocked Namine's path.

"Not a chance." Namine walked around Seifer.

"No way!" Seifer grabbed Namine by the arm. "No one says 'NO' to Seifer!"

"Guess what! I did!" Namine kneed him right where it hurts.

"Damn Namine!"

Namine just walked away.

0-o-0 (School Hallways)

Roxas was walking to first period. 'I hope Namine is still not mad with me.'

"Hey Roxas!" Roxas turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Kairi."

"So how's Nami?"

"She's angry at me. And its your fault!! Why and how did you know I wanted to ask Namine?"

"Roxas. I didn't know it was a secret. Sora told me that you did. So I asked Nami if you asked her yet."

"It's ok. Though now she's mad at me. Was being secret admirer plan that bad?"

"I thought she would have been happy. I mean she wanted you to ask her anyways."

"She did?" Roxas looked at Kairi in disbelief.

"Yeah."

0-o-0 (First Period)

Namine got to class early. "I forgot I sit right next to Roxas!" Namine took her seat.

Sora came in the room smiling. "Hey Namine, how is Roxas?"

"I don't wanna talk about him now Sora."

"Why did something happen between you two?" Sora took a seat next to Namine.

"Nothing."

"Come on tell Sora." Sora nudged Namine.

"No."

"I'll pinch your nose." Sora got his hands ready.

"No Sora."

"You asked for it!" Sora pinched Namine's nose.

"Owie Sora! Let go!" Namine grabbed Sora's hand trying to pull it away from her nose, but it wouldn't budge.

"Then tell me."

"Okay! Okay!"

Sora had let go of Namine's nose. "Good choice."

Namine touched her nose. "Roxas…" Namine looked at the door. "Is here."

Sora looked over to the door. Roxas was standing there with Kairi.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi hugged Sora and they both took their regular seats.

Roxas took his seat and looked at Namine. "Namine…"

Namine just faced the other way.

Olette and Hayner came in giggling. "Hayner your such a dork."

"Well your such a smarty pants! But even better, my smarty pants!" Hayner put his arm around Olette.

"Hey Nami." Olette took her seat that was right next to Namine.

"Hey Olette." Namine smiled. "So looks like you and Hayner are a thing."

Olette blushed. "I guess."

Namine giggled. "Hey Hayner!"

Hayner looked over at Namine. "Yeah Nami."

"You and Olette are together! I'm sooo happy for you guys! I was wondering when your gonna be together."

"What?" Hayner looked at Namine and then to the blushing Olette. "Is that true Olette?"

Olette looked at Hayner and nodded shyly.

"Really?!" Hayner jumped out of his chair and raised his arms. "Yes!" Hayner had hit something that was behind him.

"Mr. Makino, please sit down before you damage another person's face." Mr. Fern fixed his glasses that Hayner hit.

Hayner turned around and saw Mr. Fern. "Oops. Sorry Mr. Fern." Hayner took his seat and smiled at Olette.

Everyone started to laugh. Once the bell rang the laughter died down. Namine still avoided Roxas's glances and stares.

"Okay class, good morning."

"Good morning Mr. Fern."

"Class today we have a new student." Mr. Fern held out his arm to the door. "Meet Ms. Rikku Onaka. Come here please Ms. Onaka." Rikku went to the front of the classroom.

Roxas slapped his forehead. "No! What the hell is she doing here!" Roxas whispered shouted.

Namine looked at the girl. She had blonde hair mostly curled or braided.

"Class give a nice warm welcome to Ms. Onaka."

"Hey everyone! I'm Rikku Onaka and I'm so glad to be here." Rikku waved at the class.

"Hello Rikku." Everyone said except Roxas who was pounding his head gently on the desk.

"Hmm, lets see where you can sit…" Mr. Fern examined the room for an empty seat. "Ahh there. The one next to Mr. Roxas Makino. Mr. Ma---"

"No need Mr. Fern I know exactly who Roxas is."

Roxas looked up and saw Rikku coming his way. Rikku sat down next to Roxas and smiled at him. Rikku leaned over to Roxas's ear. "Nice to see you again Roxas." A chill ran down Roxas's spine.

Namine glanced over at Roxas and saw Rikku whispering. Namine ignored Roxas for the rest of the school time.

0-o-0 (Dorm Hallways)

"Roxas!" Roxas turned around and saw Rikku running towards him.

"Oh crap!" Roxas sped walk away from her.

Rikku noticed that he was trying to avoid her and ran towards him. "Hey Roxas didn't you miss me?" Rikku stepped front of Roxas and smiled at him.

"No." Roxas walked around Rikku, but she jumped back in front of him.

"Why not? I missed you." Rikku pinned him against the wall and inched closer to Roxas. "So gonnna take me to the dance?" Rikku inched closer and closer.

"N-no" Roxas tried to back away but Rikku just kept getting closer and closer and the wall was preventing him to back away.

0-o-0 (Roxas and Namine's Dorm)

'Namine why are you mad at Roxas? Didn't you want him to ask you?' Namine laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Grr!" Namine squeezed her pillow.

Namine sat up. "Maybe I should go say sorry to Roxas…" Namine smiled at her idea. "Yeah I should."

Namine got up and looked in the mirror. She grabbed her ID and her card key and left the room. Namine got out of the room and closed the door gently. She heard muffling around the corner of the hall.

"Hmm…" Namine snuck to the corner and peered over. Her eyes widen at the sight. She let her whole body reveal from around the corner. "Roxas?"

Roxas and Rikku were just a centimeter apart before their lips met one another. Roxas and Rikku diverted their attention to the dumbstruck Namine.

"Namine!" He glanced at Namine then at Rikku back to Namine.

Namine just ran around the corner.

"Roxas, who was that girl?" Rikku looked at Roxas confused.

"Not now Rikku!" Roxas ran after Namine.

"Humph!" Rikku took out her cell phone. She dialed a number and a lady picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sorry if I bothered you, but Roxas has a sight for sore eyes for a girl. Which is not me. Our plan is not going to work if he acts like this. What do we do?"

"Hmm…"

0-o-0 (Courtyard)

"Namine!" Roxas was looking for Namine for half an hour now. It's only three hours till the dance and he had to be at Hayner and Sora's room in two hours.

Roxas saw Namine sitting under a Sakura tree examining her ID card. Roxas smiled.

'Wow, Namine looked like nothing ever happened. Everything in the world was alright.'

"Hey Namine!" Roxas ran towards Namine.

Namine kept examining her ID card. She completely ignored Roxas.

"Hey Namine." Roxas took the seat next to Namine. "Watcha up to?"

"The question is Roxas, what are you up to? It seems that every second you find something new." Namine put down her ID card and looked at Roxas with serious eyes.

"Look Namine, if its about Rikku, that girl is mentally challenged."

"Really Roxas? You know I was going to say sorry about earlier thinking you still wanted me to go with you, but looks like you found yourself a replacement."

"Namine, it's not like that. She was the one hitting on me. I mean I admit I do know her from the past, but I never in my entire life liked her."

"Sure. Well I'm gonna head to my room. Bye Roxas! Hope you and Rikku have loads of fun!" Namine got up and walked away from Roxas.

"Aww man!" Roxas got up and followed Namine.

0-o-0 (Hayner and Sora's Room)

"Okay all of us look ready for the dance! It's just 20 minutes away!" Hayner fixed his hair.

Sora walked over to Roxas who was sitting on Sora's bed. "Hey Roxas why so glum bud? Is it because Rikku came back or Namine?" Sora took a seat next to Roxas.

"Both." Roxas muttered.

"What did Rikku do again. I mean her first day and she starts a riot! Did Namine see what Rikku did?"

"Sora your like a mind reader." Roxas stared at the white eye mask. "I hope Namine still comes to the dance. Or at least the gazebo where I said I'd wait for her."

"Roxas you seriously need to learn how to ask a girl straight forward. I mean I know Rikku help prevented you from doing that five years ago, but now your stronger and wiser and all the other mojo crap."

"Yeah, I just hope she shows up." Roxas got up and left the room.

0-o-0 (Olette and Kairi's Room)

"Namine can you help me put on my dress?" Kairi was struggling to find the zipper of her dress.

Namine giggled. "Sure Kai."

Olette was at the mirror fixing her make up. "Namine are you sure your not going? I mean, you know just for fun." She stopped and looked at Namine sympathetically.

"Nah, I still need to finish doing Mr. Fern, Mrs. Davide, and Ms. Soriano's homework."

"Aww, come on Namine! You got the whole weekend to do that! And what about the dress you bought, just a waste?" Kairi was looking Namine straight in the eye.

"Nah, you and the others can go. I could use that dress for another time, and I really just wanna stay." Namine smiled innocently. "Okay you two, don't get in trouble while your at the dance."

"Yes mom." Olette and Kairi rolled their eyes.

"Well whatever! Have fun!!!" Namine left Kairi and Olette's room.

"Oh hey Namine."

Namine looked up and saw Sora. "Oh hey Sora. Here to pick up Kai?"

"Yeah. How come your not dressed? The dance is in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, I'm not going Sora."

"Why not Namine? Roxas is gonna wait for you."

"So?!" Namine walked past Sora and slammed the door to her room.

"Gosh, she is mad." Sora scratched the back of his head.

0-o-0 (Namine's Room)

"Humph! Sora trying to make me feel bad for Roxas and stuff! Well I'm not going and that's final!" Namine sat her desk and started on her homework.

0-o-0 (The Prom)

Sora, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, and Pence were by the food table chatting while Sora and Hayner was stuffing their faces.

"I wish Nami would of came." Kairi looked down at her shoes.

"Yeah, I dunno why she has to do homework today. I mean I do my homework every day, but this time I have an exception to it." Olette took a sip of her fruit punch.

"Hey ever thought its not the homework?" Pence was holding his video camera.

"Yeah Pence is right." Sora turned around and had crumbs around his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Hayner turned around too, he also had crumbs around his lips.

"Roxas." Sora and Kairi said at the same time.

0-o-0 (The Gazebo)

"Hmm…" Roxas had his white eye mask on. He was holding a white rose and staring at the lake.

"Hey Roxas."

"Namine?" Roxas smiled and turned around. Though in an instant his smile turned into a frown. "Oh it's just you Rikku." Roxas turned around and stared at the lake.

"Ouch that hurts Roxas." Rikku held her heart.

"So? What do you want anyways?"

"Roxas I'm here to be your date silly." Rikku walked up to him and looked at the lake with him.

"Can you go away! I don't wanna be your date Rikku! I wanna be Nami's date…" Roxas pushed Rikku towards the exit of the gazebo.

"Who is Nami?" Rikku put her hands on her hips. "Is she that girl from earlier today?"

"Yeah now go away!"

"Fine, be that way! But you'll see that I'll get you to be mine Roxas Makino! You'll see!!" Rikku stormed out of the gazebo.

"Ooh I'm soo scared." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Sora."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Waiting for Nami."

"Well she would come eventually. Like the time you came for her on her first day remember. She waited for you in the cafeteria. I mean, she even slept there!" Sora smiled.

"I guess your right. I'll do the same as her. Not leaving this spot until she comes to get me!"

"That's the spirit!" Sora dug into his suit jacket. He took out three cookies, a bottle of water, and a wrapped sandwich. He handed the items to Roxas. "Here, just in case you get hungry, cause I know I would! Well good luck Roxas!"

Roxas laughed. "Thanks Sora."

"No problem, see ya later!" Sora went back inside.

0-o-0 (Three Hours Later)

Roxas was sitting down and munching on his last cookie. He saw Sora walk over.

"Hey Roxas. Nami still hasn't come yet."

Roxas nodded still munching on his cookie.

"Well she'll come I know it. Good night Roxas. Stay safe." Sora left Roxas again.

"Night Sora."

0-o-0 (Namine's Room)

Namine was sketching in her sketchbook, which she hadn't done in a while. She glanced over to the clock it read, 9:15.

"Hmm, Roxas still hasn't come back and the prom thing is over." Namine heard a knock on the door. She quickly put away her items and opened the door.

"Oh hey Sora."

"Hey Nami, you know Roxas refuses to come here."

"Okay and that's got to do with me why?"

"He won't leave until you come. Namine if you want to know the reason why Roxas didn't ask you straight forward is because he never asked a girl out before. Let's just say a girl ruined it for him when he was twelve."

"Really, well okay good night Sora." Namine was about to close the door, but Sora put his foot in between.

"Roxas reminds me of a girl that did something like that. You know waiting for the guy. He finally came and she was so happy. I forgot what the girl's name was, but she seems to be in the same situation which Roxas is being in now. Oh and goodnight Namine!" Sora waved good bye and went to his room.

Namine closed her door and looked at the door knob. "Sora is right. I did the exact same thing." Namine opened the door and bolted out of her room in her light blue pajamas and her white jacket. She ran bare foot towards the gazebo.

0-o-0 (Gazebo)

Roxas was laying down on the bench fast asleep. He still had his eye mask on and the white rose in hand.

"Roxas!"

Roxas woke up and fell on the floor. He looked up and saw a tired Namine in her pajamas with no shoes, looking straight at him with sincere eyes.

Roxas smiled brightly. "Namine!"

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: ****Aww! How cute! ;) This was a pretty darn long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Also sorry again for the late up date!! And remember:**

**100 REVIEWS OR MORE WILL GET A SURPRISE!!! ONLY NEED 18 MORE TO REACH THE GOAL!!!! SO CLOSE!!!**

**So remember to review to see my surprise!!! ;) Look out for the next chapter!! ;)**


	15. What Hurts The Most

**Coolystar89796: ****Hey!!! Yay!! Only 10 more reviews till the surprise!!!! ;) Oh wait this chapter has somewhat A LOT of fluff!! So don't tell me too much fluff because I told you!! ;) So lucky you!! Well enough chit chat, here's chapter 15!!!!**

**OH AND BY THE WAY, THERE ARE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER. THE LYRICS ARE IN _ITALICS_. LOOK OUT IN BETWEEN, THERE ARE IMPORTANT PARTS IN THEM. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't Kingdom Hearts at all so please don't sue me!!!**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 15: What Hurts The Most

Roxas smiled brightly. "Namine!"

Namine rushed over to Roxas and helped him up. "Hey Roxas, are you okay?"

Roxas got up and hugged Namine. Namine was in a state of shock when Roxas hugged her.

Namine blushed. "Roxas?"

"Namine, you came." Roxas whispered in Namine's ear.

Namine pulled away and looked at Roxas. "Well this reminds me of a time a certain girl did the same thing. You know, wait until a guy came and refusing to leave." Namine smiled brightly at Roxas.

Roxas took off his eye mask. "Hmm, let me guess Sora told you that."

Namine nodded. "So ready to go back to the room?"

"Sur---"

Out of nowhere rock music started to play. "Huh?" Namine and Roxas looked around.

_Tried to give you warning _

_But everyone ignores me _

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_But nobody's listening _

_Call to you so clearly _

_But you don't want to hear me _

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_But nobody's listening _

0-o-0 (Behind the bushes)

Kairi smacked the back of Sora's head. "Sora you dumbo! That's the wrong song!"

Sora took out the CD and placed another one. "Sorry Kai."

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
_

"There now let's watch them Sora." Kairi peered through the bushes. So did Sora.

0-o-0 (Namine And Roxas)

"That's weird, it turned from a rock song to a slow and steady song." Namine looked at Roxas, and then turned away. 'Why do I feel this way? I can't, I can't feel this way for this Roxas.'

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

Roxas gazed at Namine. "Hey Namine. Would you like to…"

_And as he ask if I would come along  
I started to realize-_

Namine looked at Roxas. "Yeah?"

_That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

"Would you like to dance?" Roxas stuck out his hand waiting for Namine's hand to accept it.

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_  
_Namine just stared at Roxas's hand.

"Well Namine?"

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal._

Namine looked at Roxas's eyes.

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine._

Namine accepted Roxas's hand. Roxas pulled Namine closer. Both Namine and Roxas blushed.

_And to know he's no stranger,_

Namine gently laid her head on Roxas chest.

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

Roxas closed his eyes and saw a strange vision. Namine closed her eyes too and saw a sweet vision.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

0-o-0 (Roxas's Vision)

Two blonde kids, a blonde boy and a blonde girl, were under the starry night.

The blonde boy looked at the blonde girl. "Let's dance ------." A boy with blonde hair held his hand out for the blonde girl.

"Okay -----." The blonde girl took his hand and they began to dance.

Both laughing happily and twirling around.

_Please come with me,  
See what I see._

'Who are they? I've been having these weird thoughts lately, is any of this for real, or not?' (A/N: Sounds familiar? Hint: Kingdom Hearts 1 Intro)

0-o-0 (Namine's Vision)

Namine and the blonde haired Roxas were outside under the stars. Roxas looked at Namine. "Let's dance Namine."

_Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
_

"Okay Roxas." Namine took Roxas's hand and they began to dance.

_Time will not flee.  
_

Namine and Roxas laughed happily while twirling around.

_Can you see?_

0-o-0

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed_

Namine opened her eyes. 'Just a dream, that I want to come true again.'

_And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?_

'Or is all just in my head?' Namine kept dancing with Roxas's rhythm.

_Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real._

Roxas opened his eyes. 'Nothing matters now. It's just Namine and me now. Just the two of us.'

_But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

_And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

'What do I want?' Roxas and Namine thought.

_Right in the palm of your hand,  
Right in the palm of your hand._

Namine and Roxas slowly took the time to pull away in order to look at each other.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by._

Namine and Roxas faced face to face.

"Namine…" Roxas whispered. Roxas leaned closer to Namine. 'Roxas what are you doing? Body your brain commands you to stop it this instant! Body?' Roxas just kept moving closer and closer.

"Ro-Roxas?" Namine whispered. Namine leaned closer to Roxas. 'No wait I can't do this! This is my FIRST kiss. Namine! I can't stop my body from leaning closer to Roxas. Please stop!' Though Namine's body just kept going and going.

0-o-0 (Kairi and Sora)

"Yes! Yes!" Kairi and Sora were biting their fingernails out of being nervous. Both eyes widen from the suspense.

'Come on Nami, I know you can do this!' Kairi concentrated hard on them.

'Come on Roxas, you can do it, I know you can!' Sora also concentrated hard on Roxas and Namine.

0-o-0 (Namine And Roxas)

Namine and Roxas were just a centimeter apart, both minds were in pain from all their questions and all the commands to their body.

_Just a boy,_  
_Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

"Namine…" The smallest whisper that even a mouse can not hear it.

"Roxas…" Namine's whisper was the same.

Then half a centimeter, one fourth centimeter, then kiss. (A/N: FINALLY!)

Namine and Roxas kissed sort of deeply, but Namine was hesitating.

0-o-0 (Sora And Kairi)

"YES!" Kairi and Sora yelled out. Sora and Kairi covered each other's mouths. Both of them peered again and Namine and Roxas were still kissing. Roxas and Namine didn't notice since they were distracted. Both of them released their hands from each other.

"Yes Sora!" Kairi cupped Sora's face and kissed him on the lips. When Kairi let go she noticed. "Oops!! Sorry So--" Sora put his finger over Kairi's lips.

"Kai, you do that too often. I mean what if its not me who your next to?" Sora kissed Kairi and they became busy kissing. (A/N: Damn people go get a room!)

0-o-0 (Namine And Roxas)

Namine pulled away and looked away from Roxas. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry Roxas." Namine just stood there.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Namine. If there's anybody who should be sorry here is me, I mean I didn't mean to, I tried to stop myself but…"

"I'm sorry Roxas!" Namine ran out of the gazebo.

"Wait Namine…" Roxas stopped and thought. Tears swelled up in his eyes. "Was it me or him again?" Roxas just stood there as he watched Namine run until she couldn't be seen anymore.

0-o-0 (Namine)

Namine just kept running and crying and scolding herself. She had no idea where to run he just kept running.

'I'm sorry Roxas, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss him. I dunno what to do, it felt so right and nothing at all felt wrong. Though I want you Roxas. Not Roxas Makino. Where are you Roxas?'

Namine tripped and landed on a soft pile of grass. She sat down in the pile hugging her knees, and crying softly. She was trying to find support, not only from her body, but from her confused heart.

0-o-0

Roxas looked almost everywhere for Namine for an hour or so. "Namine! Namine!" Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Where could that girl be?" Roxas looked at the full moon above his head. He followed the path of light that shown from the moon to the ground.

"Is that an angel?" Roxas rubbed his eyes. He looked again. "Yeah, it is. It's Namine." Roxas ran towards Namine.

Namine was laying on the pile of grass fast asleep. She constantly whispered 'Roxas where are you'. She also had dry tears on her cheeks.

Roxas sat down next to her and played with her hair.

"Roxas, please come back, come back I miss you, and I need you." Namine whispered.

Tears again swelled up. "Don't worry Namine, you'll find him. Soon, I know it." Roxas whispered. Roxas looked at his watch it read ten after twelve.

"Hmm… It's pretty late." He picked Namine up gently and carried her to their room.

0-o-0 (Roxas And Namine's Room)

Roxas gently placed Namine on her bed. Roxas took off her jacket and put the covers over her.

Roxas kissed Namine's forehead. "Namine, I know that you don't love me, but I'm willing to do whatever I can to make you happy. Even if it means losing you to another. I love you Namine."

Namine smiled. "I love you too Roxas." Namine must of somehow heard it in her sleep.

(A/N: OMG!! This is so hard to resist! I just got to put it in Filipino!!!! So here it is: Roxas kissed Namine's forehead. "Namine, alam ko hindi mo ko mahal, pero handa na ako para gu-mawa ang lahat para masaya ka. Kahit mawala ka sa akin. Mahal kita Namine." Namine smiled. "Mahal din kita Roxas.")

Roxas was surprised. He just smiled and took off his tuxedo and other stuff and laid down in his bed.

"Maybe it's the other Roxas she thought of, but it really doesn't matter. I should just think of the positives." Roxas smiled and fell asleep happy.

0-o-0 (Sora And Kairi)

Sora and Kairi were done making out for one night.

"Damn Kai, we sure do make out for a long time." Sora looked at his watch.

"Yeah let's see if Roxas and Namine are strong." Kairi peeked over the bushes.

Sora peered over too. All they saw was Roxas white rose and eye mask on the floor. The white rose looked liked it has been stepped on.

"Well by the looks of it, they were long gone Kai."

"Yeah, whatever lets just go to our dorms and get some rest. I am tired with a capital T-I-R-E-D!" Kairi grabbed the battery operated boom box and left Sora there.

"Hey wait up Kai! I zone out easily!" Sora ran after Kairi.

0-o-0

"Huh? Where am I?" Roxas was laying on a wooden floor. He stood up and brushed his shirt and the back of his pants. He looked around and saw a small blonde figure sitting on a brown couch. He walked over to see the little blonde's face.

It was a girl holding a wristband just like Namine's. The blonde looked like around the age of seven. She had her head bent down.

Roxas bended down to her level. "Hey, do you know where I am?"

She looked up and in an instant she changed from a seven year old to a seventeen year old girl. She smiled warmly.

Roxas recognized the face. "Na-Namine?"

She held out the wristband. "See Roxas, I kept it for all these years. What about my sketchbook?" She handed Roxas the wristband.

Roxas took the wristband, he examined it. He looked up to Namine. "Sketchbook?"

0-o-0

Roxas woke up by the sound of chirping birds. Roxas looked over at Namine who was still sleeping.

"That was Namine. Wasn't it?"

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: ****Yay! There's chapter 15! Like I said in my warning… A LOT of FLUFF:3 I thought this chapter turned out pretty good. Oh and one more news, THE ENDINGS WILL HAVE A SPANISH VERSION!!! Thanks to my best friend!!! Please keep reviewing!!! Oh and don't forget about the surprise!!!! Only 10 more!!!!! Look out for the next chapter!!!!**

**Songs Used In This Chapter: **

**1.Nobody's Listening: Linkin Park**

**2.Ordinary Day: Vanessa Carlton (I thought this was perfect for the words and stuff. Read it and you'll see what I mean.**

**OH AND BY THE WAY I MADE A COVER FOR THIS STORY, THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I THINK IT KIND OF TURNED OUT BAD. WELL JUST LOOK IF YOU DARE!!!**


	16. Days Before 17!

**Coolystar89796: ****Hello!! Okay I thought the last chapter was a bit, no not bit, way dramatic!!! So hopefully this lightens the mood of the story. Oh and I'm going to be making chapters long because I just wanted to shorten the chapters and things. Also I have to jump school times. Like one or two months passes by. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!! The beginning of the chapter is Roxas and Namine's POV's, but only for the beginning.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts!! These disclaimers get tiring!!! **

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 16: Days Before 17!

**Roxas's POV**

It's been a month since the little kiss between Namine and me. Namine has been trying to avoid me most of the time, but sometimes she talks to me. Now she spends more time with Riku. I dunno why or how, but it's happening. I don't like it, what if Namine falls for Riku? Well nah, she cares too much for the other Roxas. Sora has also been bothering me about Namine and me. He admitted his little scheme. I didn't bother telling him anything, obviously he didn't see the part where Namine runs away from me. He never mentioned it.

While me, its almost my 17th birthday and been trying to avoid Rikku for the past month. She is one heck of a pain in the ass!! She follows me almost everywhere. Like one day I thought I would be safe in the boys bathroom, but I was wrong. She came inside!!!! This girl is crazy!! She got detention for a week because the coach was in the bathroom at the time. Oh well, I hope my mom doesn't call about my birthday. It's a pain!! Though in a couple of days I'm gonna visit someone. Someone I miss and is very important to me.

**Namine's POV**

It's been one whole month since that kiss. Every second I look around for Roxas to see if he was around. I'm trying to avoid him. I know I sound mean, but I don't need anything to get more worse then it already is. To try to avoid Roxas, I've been hanging around with Riku. He accepted me into his life so simple after all his rejections from me. He's pretty cool, but still NOT my type. Kairi has been bothering me about Roxas and me. About the kiss, she admitted Sora and her were behind the bushes and played the songs also Sora and her watched everything, except when I ran away from Roxas.

I'm still looking for my best friend Roxas. I got one hint after a month, he's not at this school. Apparently Roxas Makino is the only Roxas here at Sunset High. Well now time to go a little bigger than before. Only if we were allowed to go out of school grounds. Rumors have it that in a couple more weeks we're allowed off school campus. So there is my big chance I've been waiting for!

**Regular Story**

_RING RING RING_

Roxas was in the room by himself again on a Saturday. Namine was off somewhere with Riku, again.

Roxas grabbed his cell phone on his nightstand. He looked at the caller ID. It read '_MOM CALLING'_.

"Damn here we go again with mom." Roxas answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Roxas dear! Your birthday is in three days! So where do you want your birthday party? Chuckie E. Cheese? Barney Land?" She kept blabbing about other baby places.

Roxas blushed. "Mom, I'm not seven anymore! Plus we can't get off campus yet." Roxas lied, they could get off campus in one day.

"Fine then I'll come to you."

"No mom its okay. I don't even want a party mom."

"Not as a party Roxas, as a visit. Why? Your mother can't come to see her little boy anymore?"

Roxas felt a sudden rush of guilt came over him. "No mom its not like that, I mean, I want you to come. It's just that I thought you--"

"Never mind Roxas. So how are things going with you and Rikku? I heard she got transferred there."

"Mom, there is nothing between me and Rikku."

"Sure Roxas dear. Well I'll come over soon. So be prepared."

0-o-0

Namine was walking back to her room. Riku didn't walk with her this time, he had to go to a Track meeting. Namine heard talking from her room. Namine carefully slid the card key and opened the door slightly. She saw Roxas talking on the phone with his mom. She listened to their conversation, but only what Roxas's words because his phone wasn't on speaker.

"Okay mom, do you know when my skateboard will be repaired? I've been waiting for it like two months now."

"Roxas I'm sorry, but your skateboard has to much damage to it. You need to buy a new one."

"You serious! I don't have any money to buy a new skateboard mom."

"Well then, you lived without it for two months so I guess you can continue living without it until you find somehow to pay for a new one."

"Can't you just loan me the money please. I really miss my skateboard and skateboarding."

"Sorry Roxas, but you got to earn your way this time. I have to go honey. My lunch break is over. Tell Sora, Hayner, and Riku I said hi and I love them. Bye honey love you."

"Bye mom." Roxas hung up the phone and flopped himself on his bed.

Namine came into the room without Roxas noticing. She sat on her bed and started to draw in peace. Roxas turned his head and saw Namine drawing. He never notice that she had come in. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read, 1:39 P.M.

'Shouldn't Namine still be with Riku? They usually come by four.' Roxas looked back at Namine. She seemed to be in her own little world. "Hey Namine."

Namine jumped a little and looked at Roxas. "Hey Roxas."

Roxas laughed. "Sorry to startle you. Shouldn't you still be out with Riku? I mean you do come back here around four."

Namine concentrated back on her drawing. "He had a track meeting today."

"Oh okay. Did you hear anything when I was talking with my mom, because I didn't notice you came in."

"Nope, nothing." Namine lied. She didn't want to be known as the eavesdropper.

"Oh okay." He looked back up to the ceiling. "So you got any clue where he is?"

"Y-yeah. He's not in this school. In fact you're the only Roxas here at this school."

"Yup, you got that right. I already knew I was the only Roxas at this school. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would believe me."

Namine's knees felt weak, her palms started to sweat and the room started to spin. Namine got off her bed and in an instant she collapsed.

Roxas jumped off his bed and helped Namine up. "Hey Namine are you okay?"

Namine looked up, she saw how close their faces were. Namine jumped up. "Yeah. I'm fine!!" Namine sat on her bed and started to draw again.

Roxas got up. "You sure?"

"Positive Roxas, don't need to worry about me."

"Okay whatever you say." Roxas got his shoes and headed towards for the door.

Namine looked up. "Where you going Roxas?"

He looked back at Namine and smiled. "Just to get some fresh air. Hopefully the air won't die."

"What do you mean by that? Air never dies."

"I mean I hope Rikku doesn't come out of the blue and bug me about my-, never mind."

"No I want to know, about your what?"

"Nothing, its nothing important anyways." Roxas left.

Namine frowned and continued to draw.

0-o-0

Roxas was walking in the courtyard. He's on alert mode so his walk wasn't that pleasant.

"Hey Roxas-Kun!!"

Roxas knew that voice from anywhere. He turned around and saw Rikku jogging towards him.

"Dammit!" Roxas started to run.

"Roxas!!!!" Rikku sounded way too irritated. Which was Roxas's cue to run more faster!

0-o-0

Namine finished her drawing. It was a guy with a white eye mask holding a white rose in a gazebo and staring out to the lake. Then Namine heard a knock at the door. She got up and answered it.

"Hey Namine!" Sora was smiling at Namine.

"Hey Sora. Roxas is not here he just left."

"Great!"

Namine looked at Sora confused. "Huh?"

"Oh what I meant by that is that I need to tell you something without Roxas being here."

"Oh okay. What is it?"

"Well in three days is Roxas's birthday and the principal let us have a party in the gym in three days for two hours and it's a surprise party, so don't tell Roxas. Oh and its at six." Sora handed her an envelope with her name on it.

"Wait how did you get the principal to agree to all this?"

Sora smiled evilly. "He he he. Lets just say that the principal got her hand stuck in a pickle jar, and a certain brunette boy helped her out a little."

"Wow, amazing story. Too bad I don't care if the principal got her hand stuck in a pickle jar."

"What?! You asked me to tell you so I did!"

"Fine I'll come, but how am I going to get a present for Roxas if we're not allowed out of school grounds?"

"Nami, you don't know that tomorrow we're allowed to roam the city do you."

"We are?"

"Yup got that right! Now be there. Promise?"

"Promise Sora. Now buh bye." Namine closed the door on Sora.

Namine looked at the envelope. "Hmm, better keep this somewhere so Roxas could not see it." Namine pondered for a moment. "I got it!" Namine ran towards her bed and opened her sketchbook. "Here Roxas will never look in my sketchbook which I totally banned from him." Namine put her sketchbook back in the drawers and she smiled brightly. She walked over at her calendar and wrote under Tuesday of the week 'Importance, check sketchbook.'

"Roxas would never ever guess!"

0-o-0

Sora was looking at the invitations to see who was next on the list. "Hmmm…" Sora bumped into a tall slim figure who was holding something but dropped it once bumping into Sora.

"Oh my." She bent down and picked up her belongings. She looked at Sora's shoes, then up at Sora. "Sora dear!"

Sora look down in disbelief. "Mom?"

Mrs. Makino giggled at Sora. "I see you still love your over sized clown shoes Sora."

"Mom!" Sora was scratching the back of his head and blushing.

"Joking honey." Mrs. Makino got up and hugged Sora. "It's so nice to see my little boy again."

Sora hugged back. "Yeah mom." He parted from his mother. "So why ya here mom?"

"Oh that's right. I'm here to give Roxas his birthday present. I just found out this is my only shift this week that I have time to bring the gift to Roxas."

"Oh, okay. Mom, it's is his 17th birthday and you remember what the doctor said don't you?"

Mrs. Makino sighed. "Sora dear, I know, but.."

"But what mom! He does deserve to know! You can't hide the truth forever! I know your still sad about the tragedy, but it was HIS life mom!! If you keep it away from him-"

"Enough Sora! It's final I'll keep the secret and you will too! So will Riku!"

"But mom… the doctor said-"

"I don't give a damn what that doctor said! No one is telling anything and that's FINAL! Either you like it or not I don't care!" Mrs. Makino walked away from Sora.

Sora looked down at his feet and realized something very important. 'Oh no! Namine is in the room by herself and what if mom see's her? Roxas will definitely get transferred. He turned around and ran to his mom. "Mom wai-" Sora was trampled by Roxas.

Roxas grabbed Sora by the collar. "Man Sora you gotta help me she is after me!"

Sora looked at his mom who was about to turn the corner. 'Sora you gotta think quick…" Sora looked at Roxas and came up with a plan. "Hey mom look its Roxas!!"

Mrs. Makino turned around and saw Roxas holding Sora by the collar. She got furious and marched over to the both of them. "Roxas Roy Makino! What do you think your doing to Sora?" She frowned at Roxas.

Roxas let go of Sora. "Mom, I was just-"

"ROXAS-KUN!!!!!!!"

Roxas felt a chill ran down his spine. "Shall I dare look to see who it is?"

Rikku hugged Roxas from behind. "You were playing hard-to-get, but look at that I finally got you!!"

"Rikku…" Mrs. Makino looked at Rikku smiling.

Rikku looked up. She release Roxas from her grip and waved at Mrs. Makino. "Hi Mrs. Makino, its so nice to see you again!!"

"Nice to see you to Rikku." She looked at the package in her hand. "Oh yes I forgot." She handed the package to Roxas. "Happy early birthday Roxas honey!"

"Thanks mom."

Then Mrs. Makino glanced at her watch. "Well got to go, my break is almost over and I got to get to the office. I told the boss I'll be gone for thirty minutes. So bye you three and stay out of trouble." She started her way and looked back at Sora.

"Hey Sora honey, could you tell Hayner and Riku that I love them and sorry that I couldn't say hi to them personally. Now bye! Mommy loves you!"

"Bye Mrs. Makino!" Rikku waved.

"Bye mom." Roxas ran when Rikku wasn't looking.

Rikku turned around and saw Roxas gone and then looked at Sora. "Did you see where he went?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me, because if I find out you are you, then your in a hell of a mess!" Rikku ran away from Sora.

"Man!! No wonder Roxas doesn't like her. If had to pick between Rikku and Namine. I would definitely pick Namine!" Sora gone back looking through the invitations.

0-o-0

Roxas was searching his pockets while holding the gift running to his room. He was so close, but still couldn't find his key. "Come on, come on!!"

Roxas saw that the door flung open when he was on his way towards the room. "Great! My life is officially saved!" Then he saw the door slowly closing. "No!!!! I just had to open my big mouth!!" Roxas ran faster towards the door. 'God I'm not going to make it!! I have to take a jump.' Roxas lunged towards the door, but in the last second the door closed completely and Roxas hit he door face first.

"Oh my gosh what is that. I mean I close the door for one second and it sounds like a tornado hit!!" Namine opened the door to find a red faced Roxas who was unconscious. Namine bend down and shook Roxas.

"Hey Roxas wake up!! Roxas wake up!!! Roxas?" Namine started to worry. She looked around frantically and saw nobody. "I guess I have to carry him to the bed all by myself… that's going to be one heck off a tuffy."

Namine lifted Roxas so his arm was around her shoulder, but in an instant Namine collapsed with Roxas. "Ouch." Namine looked at Roxas… still out for the count. Namine tried again and again.

After and hour and a half trying to get Roxas into the room she finally made it inside the room!!! "Okay I made it inside, now lets try to go to the bed. Namine was and inch apart from Roxas's bed when she tripped. Namine fell on the bed and Roxas was on top of her. Namine blushed furiously. She didn't even notice the heaviness of Roxas weight against hers because of her severe concentration on how close their faces were.

Roxas finally woke up. When he opened his eyes he saw a cherry Namine. "Ahh!!" Roxas fell on the floor.

"Ahh!!!" Namine backed up to the edge of the bed.

Roxas felt his face. He looked up at Namine concerned. "Namine I can't feel my face!! The door just shut on my face and it hurts bad."

Namine hurried over to Roxas. "Do you need to go to the clinic??!! I am so sorry Roxas!! If I hadn't clo-"

Roxas put his finger over Namine's mouth. "I was just joking, my face feels fine now." Roxas stood up and so did Namine. "Though I think I need to res-" Roxas fell on his bed taking Namine down with him.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Namine's waist. Namine tried to free herself from Roxas grip. "Roxas are you doing this on purpose?" Roxas didn't answer for a few moments. "Roxas?" Namine heard slow and deep breathing.

Namine smiled. 'Looks like I'm not getting anywhere for tonight.' Namine got comfortable and fell asleep with Roxas.

0-o-0

Sora was outside in the hall ways heading towards his room when he saw Roxas's gift outside the door. Sora walked over to it and picked it up. "Hmm… maybe he didn't like it…or forgot about it…" Sora took the gift into his room.

He sat on his bed, Hayner wasn't there. He was out somewhere eon campus with his new _girlfriend_ Olette.

"I guess Roxas wouldn't mind if I took a peak of what it is." Sora carefully unwrapped the gift. It was a picture. "Wait I've seen this picture before, but that's not the same girl and that's not the same hair and eyes. Mom made a fake. I can't believe she would do that! Roxas did want to know about his past, but this is a fake past. Well looks like I have to fix this junk, but I need my leading lady's help."

Sora picked up his cell phone. He pressed speed dial 1.

"Hey Sora."

"Hey Kai. I need your help meet me at the courtyard tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing Sora."

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:**** Okay big plans!!!! Okay please review!!! Look out for the next update!!! D**


	17. The City

**Coolystar89796:**** Hey everyone!!! The ****SURPRISE**** is here!!!! ;) So after you read the story, or you could just skip down to it, read the quotes at the end. They are divided into a sad and happy endings and in language. The languages are English, Filipino, and Spanish. Props to my best friend in the whole wide world for the Spanish translation. ;) His account is SilverTheUploader. So check him out… even if he doesn't have any stories. Though I still don't know if is going to put any so yeah. Well enough blabber and get on with the story!!! Here is Chapter 17!! Enjoy!!!!! ;)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts… When will the disclaimers end????!!!!!!**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 17: The City

Roxas opened his eyes and looked at Namine who was still asleep. He gently tighten his grip around her pulling her a little closer. Roxas smiled an closed his eyes again.

Namine opened her eyes and looked at Roxas. She smiled and cuddled closer to Roxas and closed her eyes again.

Roxas and Namine opened their eyes at the same time, both became bugged eye. "AHHHH!!!" They both screamed.

Roxas fell off the bed again, and Namine backed away from Roxas.

"What were you doing in my bed and why were you hugging me!?" Roxas practically shouted.

"What?!! _You're _the one who was **hugging **_me!!! _Plus you trampled over me and fell asleep on me last night you dim wit!!"

"Why would I do that?" Roxas stood up and looked at her sternly.

Namine looked at him sternly the same way he was. "Because you love me!" Namine was taken back by what she said. It just came out from nowhere.

"What? You know what never mind! Obviously, you need more sleep or mental help, because your saying things." Roxas took his towel and other clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"The nerve!" Namine took Roxas's pillow and threw it at the back of Roxas's head, who was almost at the bathroom door. Roxas stood there and slowly turned around. He saw the pillow and then looked at Namine who was sitting criss-cross on his bed with folded arms. Namine raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, and your lying if you said that you don't love me."

"I am **NOT!** Its true!"

"Oh yeah, well if it is true…" Namine got up from the bed and walked over to Roxas and whispered in his ear. "Then say that you don't love right in front of me."

Roxas felt a chill run down his spine. "Umm…"

"Well I'm waiting Roxas." Namine folded her arms.

"Your evil you know that!? And I _**DON'T **_love you!!" Roxas said that when his back was faced to Namine. Roxas slammed the door to the bathroom.

"Well then that **PROVES **that you do love me! Because your back was faced to me!! So HA I win!!" Namine sat on her bed and looked at her sketchbook flipping through the pages when she found Sora's invite. She picked it up and looked at the card inside, she could tell that Sora had written everything on the card.

_It's Roxas's 17th Surprise Birthday Party! So keep it a secret!!_

_At: Sunset High Gymnasium_

_Date: Tuesday, October 5_

_Time: From 6 p.m.-8p.m._

_So be there!!!! _

_P.S. Whatever you do, DO NOT TELL ROXAS!!_

"Hmmm… What could I get Roxas…"

_**-Flashback-**_

"_You serious! I don't have any money to buy a new skateboard mom."_

"_Can't you just loan me the money please. I really miss my skateboard and skateboarding."_

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

"That's it! A ska- shouldn't say it out loud. Well at least I know now what he wants." Namine smiled and changed her outfit in her closet and ran out the door with her wallet and her ID card that had her Card Key with it. She ran through the hallways and bumped into Kairi making them both fall on the ground.

"Hey Namine, where you heading to in such a hurry?" Kairi got up and extended her arm for Namine.

Namine got up and wiped the back of her jeans. "Well we can go out to the city today and I was going to get a present for Roxas's birthday."

"Though Nami, you don't know the city well-" Kairi was cut off by Namine.

"Kairi, I use to live here didn't I? Plus how much could a city change in ten years?"

"A lot!! Maybe you should ask Riku to go with you so I know your safe."

"Kai, I am going to be fine, plus I have my cell phone. So I'll call you when I need help or something, and you can call when you want to. So don't be such a worry wart!!"

Kairi sighed in defeat. "Okay Namine. Though promise you'll be back before 3 p.m."

"Okay _mom_. Well bye Kai! Hope you have a fun day!" Namine gave her sister a quick hug and sprinted off towards the exit.

Kairi watched worriedly as Namine left. 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

0-o-0

A young female figure smirked. "Perfect, little Namine is alone in town. Now is the perfect time to strike. Boys."

Two men approached the young figure. "Yes ma'am."

"It's time. Go follow the blonde girl into town and once she goes somewhere where there is no people… kill her."

"Yes ma'am." The two men left.

"Bye Bye Namine."

0-o-0

Kairi finally got to the courtyard and saw Sora sitting on the bench sleeping. Kairi giggled. 'I'll play around with Sora, lets see what does he hate most…' Kairi thought for a moment. 'Yeah! Sora is afraid of shots from the doctor!' She walked up to Sora and got a twig from the ground and poke Sora in the forehead. "Hey Sora. Sora has a rare disease and is going to get a shot in the forehead… get ready and-"

"MOMMY!" Sora jumped off the bench and landed face flat to the ground.

Kairi was laughing so hard that tears formed in her eyes. "Oh… my… Gawd! I… can't… believe… you… fell… for… that!" Kairi said in between her laughs.

Sora got up and glared at Kairi. "Yeah, ha ha. Make fun of guy when he sleeps peacefully."

Kairi stopped laughing and kissed Sora on the cheek. "Just playing around. So what did you need help with?"

"Oh right." Sora dug into is pocket and took out a picture. He handed it to Kairi. "Look at it Kai. Does Namine have a picture exactly like this, but with different people in it."

Kairi looked at the picture. It was a younger version of Roxas and what seemed to be a younger version of Rikku. Roxas was making a peace sign, while Rikku looked like she was holding a something, but there was nothing really there. Kairi stilled looked at it trying to remember if Namine had a picture like this.

"Well does she Kai?" Sora folded his arms.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hey Nami where did you get this picture from?" Twelve year old Kairi pointed to a picture with Namine and a blonde boy in it._

_The twelve year old Namine looked at the picture and smiled warmly. "It's my best friend and I when we were seven."_

"_Oh is he your best friend or your boyfriend?" Kairi evilly smirked at Namine._

"_What?!" Namine was taken back from Kairi's question. "He's only my best friend. NOT my boyfriend!"_

_Kairi giggled. "Sure whatever. So where is he?"_

"_That's the only thing I don't know Kai." Namine looked down at the floor._

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

Kairi looked up at Sora. "Yeah she does, but these aren't the people in Namine's picture." Kairi looked back at the picture then at Sora. "How did you get this?"

"It's a way long story, but we need to do something about this. I can't tell you now Kai, but I will once Roxas knows."

"Knows what?" Kairi looked puzzled at Sora.

"I told you I can't tell you, but you'll help me either ways right Kairi?"

"If it's for Namine and Roxas, then definitely!"

"Well listen to the plan then…" Sora went up to Kairi's ear and whispered something.

0-o-0

Namine was walking around the city. 'Hmm… nothing has changed in ten years. Mostly everything is still the same.' Namine continued walking.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Roxas, I am so bored." Namine was sitting on the brown couch looking at her best friend in the whole wide world._

"_Me too." Roxas shifted his gaze from Namine to the window. Roxas was staring at the outside world that they were forbidden to go out to unless they were instructed to. _

_Namine looked out the window with him. "So watcha thinking about Roxas?"_

_Roxas looked back at Namine. "What is does that mean?"_

"_Well usually when you look outside to the open sky you think about something."_

"_Oh, well I'm thinking about something that we can do." He looked back out the window. _

_Roxas and Namine sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Roxas perked up._

"_I got it Nami!" Roxas smiled at Namine._

_Namine instantly looked at Roxas. "What is it?" Namine smiled in excitement._

"_Lets go to the city! Just the two of us!" Roxas smiled at his brilliant idea and he smiled because Namine smiled too. When she's happy he's happy too._

_Namine smile instantly turned from a smile to a frown. So did Roxas's smile. "Roxas, you know we can't go out to the city unless Mr. Chen has any work there and he lets us tag along."_

"_Though I know a passage in the boys wing that Hayner uses to get out and buy some candy with the money he finds in places."_

"_Well what if we get caught?" Namine looked at Roxas worriedly._

_Roxas chuckled. "If Hayner doesn't get caught then we won't, and you know how loud Hayner can be."_

_Namine looked down at her sketchbook. "Well… I guess..." _

_Roxas pulled Namine towards the boys wing into his room. He bended down and open the vent that Hayner uses to escape. "Come on Nami." He held the vent door open for her to go through._

_Namine bend down and crawled through the vents, Roxas followed behind. "So Roxas where do I go?"_

"_I think Hayner said to just keep going straight and you'll see a light." Roxas tried to recall what Hayner told him. The two small figures kept crawling. Namine held her sketchbook in her mouth while she crawled. She suddenly stopped and Roxas bumped into her. _

"_Hey Nami, what's the hold up?" Roxas said trying to see what was in front of Namine._

_Namine took the sketchbook from her mouth and turned around. "Roxas I see the light." Namine put the sketchbook back in her mouth and kept crawling. They both reached the end of the vent and Namine and Roxas got out. Namine wiped her dress and took the sketchbook from her mouth. "We made it." Namine hugged Roxas._

_Roxas blushed. "Yup." Roxas parted from Namine and took her hand into his. "Lets go. I brought some money." _

_Namine nodded and followed Roxas around the whole city. _

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

Namine giggled at the thought. She looked up at the cloudless sky. 'I wonder where you are Roxas…" Namine then notice that she passed one of her favorite stores, the art store.

Namine walked in, she remembered when her best friend Roxas and her would go in the art store and buy her a cheap sketchbook or cheap box of color pencils.

She looked around and saw the brand that Roxas use to buy her, 'Colorz'. They didn't have the brand on Destiny Island. She bend down and looked at them. She picked one box up and one sketchbook that was her brand.

"Still cheap as ever are you Namine." Namine turned around and saw the art store owner, Ariel. She had red hair that was waist length and she had a light blue bow in the back of her head. She wore a light blue dress that matched her bow.

Namine smiled and hugged Ariel, Ariel hugged back. Once they parted Namine smiled at Ariel. "Ariel I haven't seen you like forever!"

"Same here Namine." Ariel looked around. "So where's Roxas? Your usually with him when you come here. I miss him."

Namine put her head down. "I don't know where he is. Like you I haven't seen him in ten years."

"Where did you two go?" Ariel looked at Namine concerned.

"Well one thing we never told you is that we are foster children, and we just snuck out to the city on our free time." Namine walked over to the cash register and Ariel followed behind. Namine set her things on the counter while Ariel checked them out and listened to Namine's story. "Well one day Roxas got adopted, and then soon after I did too and I moved to Destiny Island with my foster sister Kairi. Roxas… I don't know where he went or where he is right now."

Ariel handed Namine the plastic bag with the items she purchased. "That is so sad Namine. I hope you find him soon. I'll help if you want."

Namine smiled weakly at Ariel. "Thank you Ariel. Well I hope I'll be seeing you around." Namine waved at Ariel while exiting the store.

"Bye Namine, same here. I hope you find Roxas, and once you do bring that boy to me."

Namine giggled. "Sure thing Ariel."

Namine was back out on the streets again. Namine looked up and saw that dark clouds formed while she was in art store. Namine turned the corner then she was pulled into a dark alley and was thrown forcefully at the wall. Namine looked up and saw two guys looking at her madly. Namine opened her mouth, but no words came out of it.

"Good night princess." One of the two was about to punch Namine.

Namine shut her eyes tightly and tears flowed down. She thought pain would rush all over her body, but she felt nothing. 'Am I in heaven?' Slowly Namine opened her eyes. She was shocked at what she saw. "R- Riku?"

Riku was standing in front of Namine blocking the man's punch. He looked back at Namine and winked at her. "Just hold on this will only take a sec." Riku had beaten the crap out of the men who were attacking Namine. Once Riku was finish the two men scurried off to some place else. "Yeah you better run! Also don't ever bother Namine any more!"

Riku helped Namine up. Namine wiped the back of her jeans and picked up the plastic bag on the floor. She looked at Riku and hugged him quickly. "Thank you Riku. If you didn't show up who knows what could of happened to me."

Riku smiled. "Your lucky I was in town and saw you walk around the corner. So are you hurt?" Riku examined Namine for any cuts or bruises. Though Riku didn't see any.

"No I'm fine." Namine looked inside the bag. The items were still in fair condition.

"Is anything broken, because I could buy you new ones if you want me to." Riku looked inside the bag too.

Namine looked up at Riku and smiled warmly. "No everything is fine and don't you dare pay for anything that wasn't your fault or damage!" Namine pointed her finger at him and shook it sternly.

Riku laughed. "Yes mother. Come on." Riku was walking out of the alley, Namine followed behind him.

Namine looked up at the sky again. It was pretty dark still, but not as dark as before when she came out of the art store.

"So what are you doing here?"

Namine took her eyes of the sky. "Well, I came here to get Roxas his birthday present."

Riku looked at the bag. "He doesn't do art Namine."

Namine clutched the plastic bag. "I know this is for me, and do you know any where they sell skateboards?"

Riku looked awkwardly at Namine. "Is that for you too?"

"No! That is Roxas's birthday gift! And you better not tell him Riku or else you are so D2M!!"

Riku looked at Namine confused. "So what's D2M so I know whether to tell Roxas or not."

"D2M means 'dead to me'."

"Oh okay. I won't tell him. So your looking for a skateboard store?"

"Yup. So do you know where one is or am I just going to wonder around looking for one?"

"Well there's one a block from here. So how did you know Roxas wanted a skateboard?"

"Well, I heard him talking to your mom saying he misses his skateboard and he doesn't have any money to buy a new one since his old one can't be fixed. So everything mashes perfectly together. His birthday is in two days and he gets what he wants."

"Wow, that's nice of you to do Namine. Hope he likes it."

"Yeah." Namine looked at Riku.

Namine and Riku went into the skateboard shop. Namine picked out the best skateboard and gave the clerk a piece of paper of how to design the skateboard.

"Ma'am that's 100 dollars please."

Namine sighed. "Things you do for a friend." Namine handed the lady her credit card. "So when will it be ready?"

"You can pick it up tomorrow. Just be sure to have your receipt. Have a good day ma'am." The lady handed Namine her receipt and her credit card.

Namine took the card and receipt and placed it in her wallet. She looked up at the lady and smiled. "You too."

Riku was waiting outside of the store. "So how did it go?"

"She said it would be ready by tomorrow. Riku can I ask you a favor?" Namine looked at Riku with pleading eyes.

"Sure anything, unless it kills me."

"When I pick up the skateboard, do you mind keeping it in your room for a while? If you don't want to I could always ask Kairi."

"Nah, its okay. You can keep it in my room Nami." Riku smiled a toothy smile at Namine.

Namine warmly smiled back. "Thank you Riku. Can I ask you a question?"

Riku looked at the path ahead. "Sure, anything."

Namine cleared her throat making it sound all professional. "Why are you here Riku?"

"Same as you, trying to find a gift for my foster brother." Riku eyes widen and sweat rolled down his face.

Namine's ears perked up. "Foster brother?" Namine looked at Riku in a strange way.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:**** Oh!!! Riku is busted!! Oh my!! I love cliff hangers unless I'm the person reading then I hate them. Also as I promised your Surprise!!! Yay!!! It's just quotes…**

_**English- Happy Ending**_

_1. "Come on Roxas buddy, you can make it…" Sora looked intently at Roxas._

_2. "Roxas!" Everyone shouted, all of them practically put their faces on the window._

_3. "Roxas! Thank God!" Namine hugged Roxas._

_4. "Namine will you be my girlfriend?" Roxas held the ring towards Namine._

_5. "Yes! Woo Hoo!" Everyone cheered and shouted._

_**Tagalog- Happy Ending (Sorry if the thing doesn't makes sense, its because this is my first attempt on Tagalog in my story…)**_

_1. "Come on Roxas buddy, kaya mo yan…" Tumingin si Sora intently kay Roxas._

_2. "Roxas!" Na sigaw sila lahat, at mukha nila press sa bintana._

_3. "Roxas! Salamat sa Dios!" Na yakap ni Namine si Roxas._

_4. "Namine, will you be my girlfriend?" Roxas held the singsing kay Namine. (I got confused on this one.)_

_5. "Yes! Woo Hoo!" Lahat sila na cheered and shouted._

_**Spanish- Happy Ending (This is my friends first attempt too, so please be kind!! Also he didn't finish it so I'll put it up in the next chapter.)**_

_1."Ven Roxas compadre, tu puedes a serlo…" Sora miro a Roxas._

_2. "Roxas! Todos gritaron, todos colocando sus cavesas por la ventana._

_3. "Roxas! Gracias Dios!" Namine abraso Roxas._

_4. "Namine, quires ser mi novia?" Roxas le prequnto a Namine._

_**English- Sad Ending**_

_1. "Namine, I love you and I want to be with you forever, but my time has come." Roxas dried Namine's tears with the back of his hand._

_2. "Roxas don't leave me! You can't leave me! Roxas!" Namine threw herself on Roxas._

_3. "Namine are you going to be okay?" Kairi put her arm around the lifeless Namine._

_4. "I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you sooner. The high school is still here." Namine sat down on the grass._

_5. To Namine,_

_For you, my only love and hope. Please try to forget about me. I love you no matter where or who I am._

_Love, _

_Roxas_

_**Tagalog- (Please excuse for any mistakes.)**_

_1."Namine, mahal kita, and gusto ko magkasama tayo mag-pakailan, pero ang dito na ang oras ko." Na tuyo ni Roxas nang luha ni Namine._

_2. "Roxas wag moko iwan! Hindi pwede moko iwan! Roxas!" Na toupon ni Namine kanyang sarili kay Roxas._

_3. "Nami, maging okay ka lang ba?" Nabalot no Kairi nang braso na around the walang sigla Namine. (I had a hard time with this one too.)_

_4. "Patawad hindi ko dinalaw ka agad. Kase ang diyan pa ang High School." Na upo si Namine sa grass._

_5. To Namine,_

_Para sayo ang isang ko mahal at pag-asa. Please Kalimutan mo ako. Mahal kita kung saan man ako or maging sino pa ako._

_Love, Roxas_

_**Sad Ending- Spanish (Please excuse my friend for any errors.)**_

_1. "Namine, te amo y yo queiro estar con tigo para oi empre, pero mi tiempo a benido." Roxas seco la aqua saliendo de los hojos de Namine con su mano._

_2. "Roxas ho me dehes! Tu no me puedes dehar me! Roxas!" Namine he tiroen sima de Roxas._

_3. "Namine vas a estar bien?" Kairi puso su braso sovre Namine._

_4. "Perdona me que no tu pudo vistar te mas temprano. La escula toda vidaesta aji." Namine se sento ensima del pasto._

_5. Para Namine,_

_Para t me unica amor y esperansa. Por favor olbidate de mi. Yo te gieuro mucho en equalquir tiempo o lo que soy. Te amo para._

_Siempre,_

_Roxas_

**Okay there!! All of them in English, tagalog, and Spanish!! All of them say the same thing. Well excuse for errors!! Also please review!!! Look out for the next update!! **


	18. Surprise Surprise Roxas!

**Coolystar89796:**** Hi everyone!!! Sorry about the late update. It's just that I had a writers block and I could barely focus on the story. So sorry!!!! There were more secret revealers, and spoilers for the last chapter!! Well thanks for always reviewing!!! Here are the names of reviewers:**

_-**SilverTheUploader**-**Kttoo777**-**S+KHearts!!**-**Namineandroxas4ever**-**lebreize91210** **XxHeiXFengxX**-**Xxx-aRisa-hasEgawa-18-xxX**-**naminecrys4riku**-**Nethernity**_

_**ILOVEAnime65**-**dragongirlj**-**Somebody:**-**metallicababy55**-**roxas-kh**-**Akane Naomi**_

_**TaggerZhee**-**annonymos**-**Marielle**-**Hazel Bird**-_

**Thanks you guys for reviewing!! You don't know how happy I am:D Well what you all have been waiting for! Chapter 18 has arrived!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I hate disclaimers, but their needed if I don't want to go to jail.**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 18: Surprise Surprise Roxas!

Roxas was roaming around town. He saw mostly everyone in his grade there shopping. They all avoided contact with Roxas, every single person avoided body or eye contact with him. 'Gosh, what is their damage? I mean even Sora, Hayner, Olette, Kairi, and Pence won't even pass a glance.' Roxas walked around the corner and saw Riku standing in front of the skateboard store. Roxas was about to say hi when he saw Namine come out of the store. She smiled at Riku and started to walk away.

'Hmm… I think I'll just follow them for a little. I mean probably I won't get another shot at this so… just follow them Roxas!!' Roxas was close enough to hear their conversation.

Namine smiled warmly at Riku. "Thank you Riku. Can I ask you a question?"

Roxas's ears perked up.

"Sure, anything."

Namine for some reason cleared her throat. "Why are you here Riku?"

"Same as you, trying to find a gift for my foster brother."

Roxas was shocked at the statement that Riku just made. In fact he was so shocked that he bumped into a pole and fell to the ground. "Ouch." Roxas touched his forehead. He looked around and everything started to become blurry. He slowly got up and walked up the opposite direction of Namine and Riku, but he thought he was going the same direction as them.

Roxas kept walking and he stopped at a certain store. It was an art store he passed many times, but he never went in it before. He went inside it, he didn't really care right now, he was just hoping that the cashier or something was nice enough to give him an ice pack or something.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" Ariel said warmly.

Roxas could of sworn he has heard that voice somewhere before, but decided to shrug it off. He walked up to the counter and looked at the cash register.

Ariel saw Roxas was looking at the cash register and looked at him sternly. "Young man if your trying to steal some money you can think again! Your not getting a penny from here!"

Roxas smiled warmly and looked up at Ariel. "Sorry that wasn't my intention. I was wondering if you have any ice or something cause I bumped into a pole and now my head hurts."

Ariel looked closely at Roxas. 'I think I've seen him around somewhere, but where?' Ariel decided to shook the feeling off. "Yes we have ice, just wait here I'll go get some." Ariel went to the back of the store leaving Roxas by the counter.

He looked around the store, but a certain section attracted his attention. He looked at the brand colored pencils and sketchbooks. "Colorz…" Roxas looked at the box. "Hmmm…"

"Sir here is your ice." Ariel went up to Roxas and gave him the ice.

"Thank you." Roxas put the ice pack on his forehead.

Ariel looked at Roxas. "Umm, sir do you come here often?"

Roxas looked at her. "No, this is my first time I here, but I felt like I've been in here before but I don't know when. Why do you ask?"

"Oh its just that I think I've seen you before somewhere, but I'm not sure where." Ariel looked at her feet.

"Same here." Roxas was just staring at the brand of colored pencils, Colorz.

0-o-0

"Riku what do you mean Roxas is your foster brother?" Namine kept looking at Riku.

Riku could feel tension throughout his whole body. 'Riku you gotta come up with something fast or else mom is going to kill you.' Riku thought for a second and came up with something. He looked at Namine. "Did I say 'foster' brother? I meant 'monster' brother! I mean he's a real monster!! Especially when…" Riku thought for a second. "When he eats… spaghetti!!"

Namine looked at Riku awkwardly like he was some kind of psycho that just came out of the hospital.

"You should see him eat it! It's like a tornado just came by the spaghetti town!!" Riku laughed nervously, but it was barely noticeable.

"O…K?" Namine still felt weird inside, but decided to forget about it.

0-o-0

Roxas was on his bed playing with his PSP. While Namine colored with her new pencils in her new sketchbook.

Namine looked up at Roxas. "Hey Roxas, what happened to your forehead?"

Roxas paused his game and touched his forehead. "Oh that, well I bumped into a pole today."

"Ouch. Are you okay?"

"Yeah this nice lady at the art store gave me some ice."

"Oh, you mean Ariel, yeah she is very nice." Namine smiled at the flashbacks that ran through her head.

"You know her?" Roxas looked at Namine.

"Yeah, I used to live here before, but then I moved to Destiny Island with Kairi and her parents, but they're my parents too now."

"Cool." Roxas got back to playing his game.

Namine got back to drawing, but she stopped in an instant. "Hey Roxas, do you like spaghetti a lot?"

Roxas paused his game again and looked at Namine strangely. "Spaghetti?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay I guess, but why would you ask that?"

Namine went back to work. "Oh nothing important."

Roxas went back to playing his game. "Hey Namine, do you know why everyone has been avoiding me lately? Like today I went to town and everyone in our grade was there, but no one wanted to talk or walk around with me. Did I do something, because even Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Sora, and Kairi wouldn't even look my way."

Namine felt bad for Roxas. She did know why everyone avoided Roxas, because they all were buying his gift and it was a surprise party so to avoid telling him they had to avoid him. "I'm not sure, but they'll talk to you eventually, so don't worry."

"Okay. Namine, I saw you and Riku by the skateboard shop, do you skateboard?"

Namine froze. "No. It's just that I like skateboards, you know the way they look and feel and stuff so I decided to go check it out."

"Okay?" He never met anyone who just liked looking at skateboards and feel them.

"Well bye Roxas." Namine put away her pencils and sketchbook in her drawers and left Roxas.

"Hey wait where you going?" Roxas didn't want to be avoided by Namine too.

"Just over to Riku, we were going to eat lunch, you want to come?" Namine smiled warmly at Roxas.

"Sure. I'm glad your not trying to avoid me." Roxas turned off his PSP and went over to Namine.

"Roxas how can I avoid you? I live in the same room as you." Namine made her point.

"True, but you can always leave and stuff."

"True, but I can't run away from being in here now can I?" Namine locked the door.

"Yeah your right."

"Come on Roxas. I'm hungry!" Namine held her flat stomach.

Roxas chuckled. "Okay." Roxas followed Namine towards the cafeteria.

0-o-0

"Hey Riku." Namine waved at her friend who was sitting at a table with two trays filled with different kinds of items.

"Hey Namine." Riku smiled and looked over at Roxas. "Hey bro."

"Hey Riku." Roxas and Namine walked over to Riku.

Roxas sat down. "I'll go get my lunch, be right back."

"Okay, sorry I didn't you one because I didn't know you were coming." Riku told Roxas.

Roxas looked back. "No problem. I can get it myself anyways." Roxas went in line to get food.

"Hey Namine how come you didn't tell me Roxas was coming?" Riku looked at Namine.

"Sorry Riku, it was kind of last minute. I felt sorry for him. No one would talk to him because of you know what." Namine started to eat her lasagna.

"I understand." Riku continued to eat his food.

Roxas came back and sat next to Namine which made her the Namine burger since Riku was sitting on the other side of her. (A/N: Because she was in the middle!! Don't you get it!!??… Lame!! XD)

All three ate in a awkward silence. Then after they all went their separate ways except for Namine and Roxas. They live in the same dorm of course.

0-o-0 (Roxas's Birthday)

Roxas eyes opened. Namine was not there. He sat down on his bed. He sighed heavily. "My 17th birthday and still nothing. Nothing about my past from seven years old down." Roxas remembered about his mom's present. Roxas looked every where for it. "I'll ask Sora, maybe he knows where it is."

Roxas puts on his school clothes, took his backpack, and left to Sora's room. He knocked on Sora's room. He heard Sora yell for joy.

He opened the door. "Finally you came to help out with-" He saw that it was Roxas. "Oh hey Roxas. Sorry I thought it was Tidus and Wakka." He stepped out and closed the door behind him. "So what brings you here?"

"Well I wanted know if you knew where the present mom gave me is."

'No! Kairi still hasn't picked up the photo yet!' Sora pretended to think. "I think its somewhere in my room, I'll go look for it and give it to you when I find it. Oh and later come to my room, dressed up, we are going to have a little get together. Well happy birthday man, see ya." Sora patted Roxas on the back and walked back into the room.

Roxas just stood there. "Ok?" He looked at the clock in the hallway. It read 8 am, and his stomach was growling furiously. He patted his stomach. "Okay, okay, we're going to get some food." He walked towards the cafeteria.

0-o-0

When Roxas got to the cafeteria everyone ran up to him giving him hugs, hive fives, and could of sworn he felt someone kissed him on the cheek. They all told him 'Happy Birthday' or 'Our little Roxas is 17!'

"Thanks, thank you." Roxas was spreading thank you everywhere.

When everyone left Roxas he saw Namine standing in front of him smiling at him. She had her hands together behind her back. "Happy birthday Roxas." Namine hugged him quickly. Roxas felt his cheeks starting to get hot. She smiled at him again and waved bye to him and went towards Riku.

"Th-thanks." Roxas smiled.

"Grrrr…." Roxas looked at his stomach. "Oh yeah I forgot I was hungry!" Roxas scratched the back of his head and headed towards the line.

Namine watched him left for the line from her seat. 'You know, I forgot about your birthday. I'm sorry Roxas.' Namine faced Riku. (A/N: The blonde Roxas is the one Namine was talking about3.)

"Hey Riku, you know what's weird. My best friend that I've been looking for and Roxas has the same birthday and is turning the same age. That's sort of scary." Namine tapped the table.

Riku sighed. "Yeah sure is. You know what?"

"What?"

"Maybe Roxas, the growling wonder, and Roxas, the one your looking for is really just one person."

Namine just looked at Riku. "Riku, if Roxas was Roxas then wouldn't he already say something, plus why would he want to hide his identity to me? We made a promise we would come back to each other."

Riku sighed again. 'You just have no idea Namine.'

Namine smiled. "What's up with the sighs? Someone sad or something?"

"No. Just thinking." Riku felt so stupid for saying he was just thinking when he sighed. 'Gosh Riku, spacing out is for thinking, sighing is for something else.'

Namine shook her head. "Riku, spacing out is for thinking sighing is for something else."

Riku did a baby glare at Namine. "Yeah be all high and mighty." Namine giggled. "Okay, but I'll see you later, I need to go tell Kairi something. Oh and I'll pick up the present later."

"It's okay Namine, I'll drop it off when Sora gets Roxas out of the room."

"Thanks Riku. Bye!" Namine got up from her seat and waved to Riku.

0-o-0

Namine sat next to Roxas in first period. "So what are you planning to do today?"

Roxas looked over at Namine. "Nothing really. Though Sora said something about a little get together later on. So I guess that."

"Oh well-" Namine was cut off by the teacher. "Namine please stop talking."

Namine was blushing so she bowed her head. "Sorry." Namine looked over at Roxas. Roxas mouthed 'Sorry'.

Namine smiled and mouthed back, 'It's okay, it's not your fault.'

0-o-0

Namine got dressed since Roxas already left with Sora and Hayner. Kairi and Namine were in charge of getting all the guest in, and Namine was already late. She was suppose to be at the gym doors by 5:30, but it was already 5:45.

"Crap! I'm late!" Namine grabbed her present that Riku dropped off a few hours ago. She bolted out the door and towards the gym.

0-o-0

"God! Where is Namine?" Kairi looked at Olette in an irritated way while she took the peoples invitations.

"Kairi, I don't know, but please don't look at me that way. It gives me the creeps." Olette just kept taking and looking at the other invitations.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Namine ran up to Kairi and stopped in front of her. "So what do I have to do?"

Kairi looked at Olette. "Ask Olette."

Namine walked up to Olette. "So can I help out?"

"Of course you can." Olette gave Namine all the invitations that she collected. "There, go get Kairi's invitations and ask Riku for the clipboard with names and cross out the names of the people who came."

Namine nodded and took the invitations that she had. She walked up to Riku who was on the far left of the gym putting on some music. "Hey Riku."

"Hey Namine." He looked at the bundle in Namine's hands. "Well I see that your in charge for doing Olette's job since she's doing yours." Riku gave her a clipboard. "I'm sure you know what to do right?"

Namine grabbed the clipboard. "Of course. Umm.. Where can I do this?"

Riku pointed behind him. "Right behind me is a perfect place to do that. Don't take too long you only got ten minutes."

Namine nodded and went to her position. Namine took a seat and looked at the clipboard. Since Sora put the names in alphabetical order it would be easy for her to sort it out. It took her a good five minutes to finish it all. She sighed in relief. "I never done anything so quickly and yet so properly before." Then she heard Kairi call to her.

"Hey Namine I got a few more and this is the last of it." Kairi put the invitations on the table.

Namine sighed. "I wonder how long this batch will take me to complete." She looked at the stack of invites.

"Well I can help you out now since no one else is coming in except Roxas." Kairi sat next to Namine and took the invitations. "I'll read while you cross off. Got it?"

"Yup." Namine got her pen ready.

Kairi read names again and again, while Namine kept flipping through the pages and crossing names. They were on their last one when they heard Hayner.

"Hey everyone! Sora and Roxas are coming in five minutes so be ready to say surprise and greet Roxas!!!!"

Kairi and Namine look at each other in excitement. "Good thing we only have one more Kairi!" Namine crossed out the last name.

"And we are officially done!" Kairi threw her hands in the air.

Namine smiled at Kairi. "Thanks Kairi. I don't think I would be able to finish without your help."

"No problem Nami. Anything for you." Kairi got up. "Now lets go." Kairi walked onto the dance floor, but she didn't dance.

"Okay." Namine reached for her present and she kept feeling for it, but it wasn't there. She looked at the spot where she had left it, it wasn't there. "Oh no!" Namine got up and looked for the skateboard. "Oh no! No! No! No!!"

Kairi came back when she heard Namine shouting. "Namine what's wrong?" Kairi looked at Namine and was relieved that she was okay.

Namine looked at Kairi. "Kairi, my present for Roxas it's… it's gone!"

Kairi laughed. Namine jerked her head slightly to the right and look awkwardly at Kairi. "What's so funny?"

She walked towards Namine. "Namine, I took the liberty and put it on the gift table. You were so into the invitation thing, so I guess you couldn't here me."

Namine sighed in relief. "Kairi I thought I was going to get a heart attack. I spent one hundred dollars on that skate board!"

Kairi giggled. "Okay. Now that your heart attack is over, lets go to the front so when Roxas comes in you're the first one he sees." Kairi smirked.

"Kai!" Namine blushed.

"Nami, come on!" Kairi was already behind the curtain. Namine nodded and followed Kairi.

0-o-0

"Okay you guys Roxas is coming get ready!!" Hayner seemed really excited. You could tell by his huge grin.

"Olette, you and Hayner make such a cute couple." Kairi complimented Olette about that because she knows that Olette needed someone to talk to, by her quietness.

Olette smiled. "Thanks Kairi. You and Sora look so cute together."

Kairi was about to say thank you when the lights turned dim. She tried to feel around for Namine on her left, but she was gone. She tried to look at the front and she thought she saw a small blonde girl looking at the door. 'Sora and I are going to play the matchmaker game. Now so far, its working, but we need to try a little bit more.'

0-o-0

"Sora, I thought you said we were going to get a get together." Roxas was following Sora to the gym.

"How may times am I going to tell you? We are going to a get together!" Sora sounded irritated.

"Okay. Though why in the gym?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Just shut up man! Your giving me a migraine!" Roxas quickly quieted down. Sora is a happy go lucky guy, but when you get him mad or irritated he is a really mean guy.

They stopped at the gym doors. "Roxas, you have the honor of going in first. Now go!" Sora pushed Roxas towards one of the door. He made a loud 'thud' on the door.

Roxas turned around. "Okay Sora just because you want me to hurry up doesn't mean that you had to slam me to the door like that!" Roxas opened the door and stepped in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" Roxas was startled. Everyone cheered.

Hayner was on the stage. "Hey everyone now that our birthday boy is here the party has officially started!!" Hayner turned on the music that Riku set up.

Roxas smiled he looked around. He saw everyone they all patted his back hugged him everything. He looked around for Namine, he couldn't see her. 'Did she even come?'

He saw a small hand in front of his face. "Earth to Roxas, hello?"

Roxas looked at the girl. He smiled at her. "Namine!"

Namine giggled. "Happy birthday Roxas!!!!" Namine gave him a hug again, but this one was a little bit longer than the other hug. Roxas hugged back this time. "Thanks Namine."

0-o-0

"Sora do we give it to him now or later?" Kairi looked at Sora.

"Later Kai, when he is alone, or at least when he is with Namine."

Kairi nodded and looked back at Namine and Roxas.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: ****Well there is chapter 18 for you!! I hoped you liked it…. Because I had a block and now I'm not sure if it good chapter or a messed up chapter. Again sorry for the wait I had a block and all. Also I have the last quote for the Spanish Happy Ending.**

_**Spanish (happy) ending last quote:**_

5. "Si! Woo hoo!" Todaos felizmente gritaron.

**There you go:D Also PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! IT'S CALLED:**

"**A PAINFUL MISTAKE LEADS TO THIS"**

**It's a fantasy/romance/action/adventure thing. I wanted to try something new. Also in the story I have my own little character. So I ask you to PLEASE check it out!!! Thanks!! Look out for the next update!!! **


	19. I Thought We Were Done With Surprises

**Coolystar89796:**** Hey everyone!! Sorry for the late chapter and this chapter is kinda short so sorry about that! Here is the new chapter for Which BHK!! Hope you like this one!! This takes place AFTER the party:D**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks.**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 19: I Thought We Were Done With Surprises

Roxas held the door open as guests left one by one. He waved at them smiling, "Bye, Thanks for coming, bye." Same words over and over again.

Once all the guests left Roxas sat on a table. "Hey Sora."

Sora stopped putting the garbage in the trash and looked at Roxas. "Yeah."

Roxas walked over to Sora. Roxas hit Sora on the head.

Sora held the back off his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You said a little get together! Not a big surprise party! Though thanks bro, I had a lot of fun." Roxas helped Sora put away the garbage.

"Then why'd you hit me??!! That's not what I call a thank you!!!"

"Well I'm helping you throw away the garbage. So be thankful that I'm doing that!"

"Fine." Sora got back to work.

Riku and Hayner were cleaning up the presents, so far they had five big trash bags filled with gifts.

"Man, there is still a bunch left! Roxas got a pile full of presents! No fair!" Hayner saw a piece of paper on the ground, he picked up the piece of paper. "Hey it's a picture of…" Hayner examined it. "Namine and Roxas!" He looked at Riku who didn't notice what he said. Riku was still cleaning up the mountain of presents.

Hayner looked over at Namine. "Maybe this is Namine's." He waked over to the group of girls.

Namine, Kairi, and Olette were cleaning up the food and drinks.

"Hey Hayner what's up?" Namine saw Hayner coming their way. Kairi looked over and saw what was in Hayner's hands.

"Hayner!" Kairi ran over to Hayner and she tripped and both of them fell on the ground.

"Kairi?" Hayner was blushing.

Everyone looked in surprise. Olette helped Kairi up, and Hayner was in shock that he didn't notice that Kairi took the picture.

"Oops. My bad Hayner!" Kairi was blushing. She walked over to Sora and pulled him outside.

"Why did you run into Hayner like that?" Sora seemed depressed.

"Sora, Hayner had the picture so that's why I did that. Don't be jealous! "

"I am not! Though is Olette mad?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm afraid of Sora." Kairi bowed her head. She looked at the picture. She looked back up at Sora. "How is this picture going to help Namine and Roxas. Wouldn't it just hurt Namine more and Roxas get dumped by Namine?"

Sora sighed. "Do you really want to know Kai?" Kairi nodded her head furiously. "It's a long story… you sure you want to know?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yes Sora just tell me."

Sora whispered into Kairi's ear. Kairi's eyes grew wider and wider by the second.

0-o-0

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine were walking to their dorm rooms since everything was thrown away or put in Roxas's room.

Kairi and Sora was walking ahead of Namine and Roxas whispering to each other. Namine and Roxas couldn't hear anything.

Roxas leaned closer to Namine. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know. You know they are always up to something."

"I know, do you think their conversation is about us?"

Namine looked at him awkwardly. "What do you mean by that? Why would they talk about us?"

"I think you do know what I'm talking about." Roxas blushed slightly. "You know the umm… kiss." Namine blushed too. "Oh that. Roxas, you do know that kiss meant nothing. It was just an accident. Right Roxas?"

"Yeah of course Namine." Roxas felt totally crushed inside. They walked in silence the rest of the way, though on the way Namine stepped on something. She bent down and picked it up, it was a picture. Roxas looked at the picture with her. "Roxas…" It was a picture of Namine and Roxas (her best friend Roxas) ten years ago. Namine had the same exact picture in her sketchbook.

"Yeah?" Roxas looked over at Namine.

"No, not you." She looked up and looked directly at Kairi who was on the same path where the picture was found. 'Kairi? Why would Kairi have this picture?' She looked back at the picture of the two blondes standing next to each other hand in hand all happy like. Though she saw from the front there was something written on the back. She flipped over the picture and read the back to herself.

_Roxas,_

_Happy 17th birthday son! I know you really wanted to know about you past, so here is a picture I found a couple of days ago. I think you said that this girl was your life time best friend and crush :3 Ooh Roxas! Well you always kept talking about her so I hope this helps you some how! I miss you and love you! Good luck son! _

_Mom_

Namine was really shocked. She read the letter over and over again, but every time she just gets more and more surprised. Though she secretly wish that this Roxas was the same Roxas that was her best friend. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, she fell in love with him, though she can't let go of her old feelings. She tapped Roxas on the shoulder. "Roxas…"

Roxas turned and smiled warmly at Namine. "Yeah?"

"Umm… Roxas is this your mom's handwriting?" Namine showed Roxas the message on the back of the picture.

Once he was done he grabbed the picture away from Namine. He flipped the picture to the front. "But… isn't this a picture of you and your best friend named Roxas?"

Namine nodded her head. "Though it says its from your past… but you can't be the Roxas that is my best friend… I mean just look at your hair and eye color they look nothing alike!"

"I know, but why would it say so? This is exactly my moms handwriting… why would she lie like that? It's not like her at all."

"Roxas were you an orphan?" Namine thought this would clear up everything.

Roxas thought about it. His mom never said anything about him being an orphan. He knew Hayner was an orphan. "No I don't think so, because my mom never told me anything like that. Though I know Hayner is from the orphanage, he lived with us since I was eight years old."

Before Namine could respond Kairi and Sora called her over. "Namine, Roxas! What are you two doing all the way back there?!" They were already by their rooms and Namine and Roxas was still by the elevator.

"Hey Sora, don't bother them, they might be having a moment." Kairi snickered. She said it loud enough so that Namine and Roxas hear too.

"Kairi!" Namine was blushing and walking furiously towards Kairi and Sora. "Wait till I get over to you two!"

Kairi and Sora were laughing while they ran into their rooms and locked the door. Namine pounded on both of their doors. "OPEN UP!" Roxas held Namine back. "Hey come on lets just go, they are not going to open the door at all if you keep doing that Namine."

Namine pouted. "Fine!" They reached their door, before Roxas put in the card key to unlock the door, Namine moved Roxas's face to make it look at hers. She tilted her head over to the right a little, her eyes looked directly into Roxas's. 'How do they look alike?'

"Umm… Namine…" Namine out her finger over his mouth. Roxas started to blush. His eye twitched and started to hurt. "Ouch!" Roxas put his hand over his left eye.

"Roxas are you okay?" Namine looked at Roxas with concern.

"It's just that my left eye hurts."

"Lemme see." Namine gently took off Roxas's hand from his eye and opened it more. "No wonder looks like you got contacts on." Namine just noticed what she said _contacts_? "Wait, you wear contacts?"

"Contacts?!"

"Yes contacts. So why don't you take them off? They're the reason for your eye irritating like that."

"But I don't wear contacts Namine." Roxas knew he didn't wear contacts, he never felt them or touched them.

"Roxas its crystal clear to me your wearing contacts. See for yourself." Namine let go of Roxas's eye.

"Here I'll prove to you that there is NO contacts in my eyes!" Roxas touched his eye and felt a kinda shield around his eye. ''No way I am wearing contacts!" Roxas slid the key card in letting the door open and he was running towards the mirror. He touched his eye and the contact lens came off. The lens were clear and green in the center. "So what is my eye color if its not green?" Roxas looked up in the mirror revealing oceanic blue eye on the left side and emerald green on the right side.

"Roxas I can't believe you were wearing contacts! But how could you _not_ feel them?"

"I don't know!" Roxas took off the other contact lens then showing two oceanic blue eyes. He faced Namine and smiled. "I thought I was done with surprises for today."

Namine giggled as she stared in the oceanic blue eyes. Like she was in a trace. 'Roxas… It is a possibility they are the same person… right?'

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: ****Sorry about the late update!! Also sorry for the short chapter!! More secrets are revealed and more will come to be!! Stay tuned for the next chapter of WHICH BHK!** **Hehe I always wanted to do that!! Well please review:D**


	20. Vacation

-1**Coolystar89796: ****Hey everybody! Sorry for such a REALLY late update!! DX If I say I was too busy to type it… then I'm lying!! I was just to lazy as always!! XD Also now I have school so It'll be a little bit harder for me to update. So whatever, here's Chapter… 20! Woo I forgot what chapter I was on!! It's funny I wrote this out on vacation and the chapter is called vacation!! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!!**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 20: Vacation

It has been two months after everyone met the blue eyed Roxas. Namine has been equally spending time with Roxas and Riku.

It was finally Christmas time in Twilight Town and everyone got ready for Christmas. Roxas always rode around the campus with the skateboard Namine had given to him. He was really happy when he first saw it.

0-o-0

"Roxas, you gonna open my present anytime today?" Namine was laying down on her bed with her head off the ledge making her vision upside down. "I just want you to open my present, so I can go to sleep! It's twelve am and we have class tomorrow if you have forgotten!"

Roxas baby faced Namine. "But, I'm saving your present last. You know, best is going last."

Namine sighed. "Roxas, it's saved the best for last."

"Whatever, anyways your present is coming up now, since it is the last one smarty!" Roxas grabbed Namine's present and looked at it from arm length.

Namine put her position as her elbows on the bed, while her head rested in her hands. "Well you gonna open it?! I'm not getting any younger here!"

"Fine." Roxas slowly put the box down, and slowly unwrapped it.

"Roxas!" She threw her pillow at him.

Roxas chuckled "Okay, okay." He opened the box and saw the brand new skateboard. His eyes widen like a little kid would get the toys of his dreams. Namine sworn she saw a twinkle in his eyes. "Wow!" He looked unbelievably at Namine. "You serious?!"

"Yup!" Namine smiled at Roxas's expression. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Nami, I love it! How did you know I needed a new skateboard?!" He kept examining it like it was a alien from outer space or something out of the ordinary.

"Lucky guess?" Namine laughed in her head. 'Lucky guess my ass.'

Namine suddenly felt Roxas hugged her, they both blushed furiously. Roxas finally let go of her and turned away. "Thanks Namine. It really means a lot to me."

Namine slowly crept under her covers and smiled warmly at Roxas. "Your welcome Roxas."

0-o-0

Everyone in sixth hour stared at the clock. It was the last day of school until winter break and it was one minute before the dismissal bell. The teacher kept talking and talking about how she's going to miss all of the students and other stuff a nice teacher would say.

"Does this woman ever stop talking?" Roxas asked with a twitching eye.

Namine giggled. "Don't be so mean Roxas, she's just being nice and all" She pointed to the clock. "Hey, look at the bright side, only ten seconds left."

The class chanted the countdown. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.…!!!"

_**RING**_

Papers went flying in the air. "Woo no more school! And Santa's coming!" Sora chanted. (A/N: He really liked Santa in Kingdom Hearts 2)

Kairi giggled. "Sure Sora." They all ran out of the room. Everyone gave everyone else their Christmas presents. The gang was walking in the school hallways.

"Okay you guys, since half of us are leaving tonight we'll meet up in the dorm lobby in a few minutes." Olette said while her arm linked with Hayner's. Everyone agreed with Olette and went in their own rooms.

0-o-0

After Namine and Roxas changed, and they gathered all their presents and took out Namine's luggage since she was one of the peoples who were leaving tonight.

"You ready to go Namine?"

"Yeah, and your making it sound like I'm leaving this very second."

"Well… I'll… never mind, let's just go." Roxas left with a garbage bag that held his presents.

Namine's gifts were so small, that she carried them in a Hollister bag. "Wait Roxas! You'll what?!"

"Forget about it!" He said it in a New Yorker kind of accent. He just kept walking towards the elevator and Namine tried to catch up.

0-o-0

"Is everyone here?" Kairi yelled out. Everyone nodded. "Okay then! Let's trade gifts now!" They all gave everyone their gifts, and all gifts had 'DO NOT OPEN TILL CHRISTMAS!!' on them.

"Aww we can't open them at all?!" Hayner complained.

"But Hayner, your gifts have that thing too." Pence pointed to the little label on a gift that was from Hayner.

"HA! You think I put it there Pence?! Olette put it there, but I don't know how she found them." He turned his head towards Olette.

"WHAT?! Umm.. Umm…" Olette looked around nervously and spotted someone from the distance. "Oh look is that my mom? She came early…." Olette started to frown as her mom came out of the silver Morano. Her mom had sparkling green eyes like Olette and long straight brown hair. Olette and her foster mom looked a lot alike.

"Olette dear!" The lady ran towards Olette hugging her to death. "Let's go now, Bobby is waiting for us in the car."

"Okay mom, I just gotta get my luggage from the dorm room." Olette looked at her presents. "You can take my presents in the car now mom." Olette pointed to her bag of presents.

"Okay Oli." Olette's mother took her belongings and bringing them to the car. Once she was out of sight Hayner snickered. "Oli?"

She slapped him in the arm. "Shut up! Now help me with my bags!"

"Were going shopping again?!" Hayner's expression went in horror. "No!!"

"Hayner!" Olette put her hands on her hips. "I meant my luggage! Are you just acting like that or are you naturally stupid?!"

Hayner frowned and stood up straight. "No! Come on let's get your bags! Or am I too stupid to do that?"

Olette felt guilty inside. "Aww Hayner, I didn't mean it that way-"

Hayner kissed Olette on the lips. "Fooled ya!" Olette was in a state of shock, after all it was her first kiss.

"Hayner!" Olette ran after him once she snapped out of her trance.

"They act soo much like a old married couple!" Kairi giggled out.

"So true." Selphie high-five Kairi.

"Hey Kairi." Namine called out.

"Yeah Nams?" Kairi's fingers were intertwined with Sora's fingers.

"Mom just texted me saying that we have to go get our things. She's coming in thirty minutes." Namine carried her bag full of presents.

"Aww. Already?" Kairi frowned.

"Yeah I know what you mean Kai. I'll go upstairs to get my things." Namine started to walk towards the elevators.

"I'll help you with your things Namine." Roxas offered, as he took Namine's and his bags of presents.

"Thanks Roxas." Namine glanced over at Riku, she could tell that he was jealous. He ripped the part of the bag that held his presents by accident.

"Sora?" Kairi put her hands on her hips.

"Yes Kai?" Sora smirked his dorky grin.

"Aren't you gonna offer me something?!"

"Um…" Sora thought for a moment. "A good-bye kiss?"

Kairi leaned closer to Sora. "Ok…" She grabbed his right ear and dragged him towards the elevator. "You can help me with my luggage Sora!"

"Ow, ow, ow…" Small little tears fell out of his eyes.

"They really seem like an old married couple!" Selphie snickered out.

0-o-0

"Seesh Kai, my ear still hurts after thirty minutes!" Sora sniffed while holding his right ear.

"Sush you big baby!" Kairi hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you Sora!"

He hugged back. "I'm going to miss you too Kai." She kissed Sora on the lips.

Namine nudged Roxas. "Look at them, they are so cute together."

"Yeah, they sure are." Roxas frowned. 'I wish we could be like that.'

Kairi parted from Sora's lips and faced the giggling Roxas and Namine. "Oh really? You two look really stupid and cute at the same time!!"

"Huh?" They both said in unison afraid of what Kairi and Sora knew that they were clue less about.

Sora pointed something above the two blondes, while smirking evilly.

"No…" They both looked up to see what Sora was pointing to. "Mistletoe?"

"Oh yes, and you know what you have to do when a boy and a girl is under one…." Sora and Kairi high-five each other.

Roxas and Namine blushed furiously. "But… but…"

"Do you wanna ruin holiday traditions? That would make it such a bad Christmas." Sora smirked even more.

"So you gotta K-I-S-S each other!"

Namine felt her cheeks turning more hotter and hotter. Not even the cold snow outside could cool her down. Roxas had the same exact feeling. They both looked at each other, and inched closer to each other. Both felt more and more nervous as they came closer to each other, able to feel their breaths on one another. Then eventually the small gap between them came into an enclosure.

'This feels so right, but yet nothing feels wrong at all… there is no guilt in my system.' Namine just kept her soft lips attached to Roxas's lips.

'I wish this was a never ending kind of feeling.' Roxas hands clutched on Namine's shoulders.

"You two can stop now." Kairi smiled from ear to ear.

They quickly parted blushing furiously. Roxas scratched the back of his head looking nervously at the white tiled floor. Namine looked at her light blue boots with her shaky clasped behind her back.

"Hello! Kairi! Namine!" A woman called out from the door.

They all looked over at the door. "Mom!" Kairi and hugged their mother. Once they let go they smiled warmly at their mom.

"Let's go you girls. Daddy is waiting for us in the car for us."

"Okay." They walked back by their luggage and the guys.

"Bye guys." You could see tears forming in Kairi's oceanic eyes.

"Yeah, we're gonna really miss you two." Namine said sadly.

They all did a group hug. Once Kairi and Namine let go, they grabbed their luggage's and waved at the boys. "Have a great Christmas you guys!"

"You too!" Hayner had just arrived and waved with the other two boys.

Sora sighed. "Roxas…"

Roxas motioned his head to face Sora. "Yeah?"

You didn't tell her, did you?" He looked at Roxas in disappointment.

"Umm… no." Roxas looked back at the floor.

"You know you can still catch her, with your skateboard." Hayner suggested.

"Your right, but I left my skateboard upstairs and people are flowing in and out of the elevator, and the stairs are closed for that incident last week with the cheese spray."

Sora and Hayner laughed at the remembrance of the incident. "Yeah that was hilarious of Tidus to make Wakka make a super slide out of the stairs with that cheese." (A/N: I couldn't think of anything better.)

"Well isn't your bike here too?" Sora remembered about the green bike that Roxas once rode on a very long time ago.

"Yeah! Your right I'll go get it! Thanks Sora!" Roxas ran to his left to get his bike.

Sora sighed. "He's not gonna catch Namine." He shook his head in disappointment. 'Roxas, you are such an idiot.'

"Why not?" Hayner looked at Sora confusedly.

"Well, the fact that the bike rack is the other way."

Roxas came running back and heading to the opposite direction. "I knew that!"

0-o-0

Roxas kept pedaling on his green bike as fast as he could. "Stupid car, can go thirty miles per hour and my bike can only go fifteen miles per hour!"

The car was pretty far from Roxas, but it was still in sight from where he was. Soon it started to drizzle, after a few minutes the rain started a down pour. That wouldn't of stopped Roxas though, but what made him stop and turn was the thunder that started up.

Roxas reluctantly turned around, heading back to the school campus.

0-o-0

"Yo, Roxas! You finally took a shower, good for you!" Riku smiled as he patted Roxas on the back.

"Stop treating me like a little kid Riku." Roxas glared at the platinum haired boy.

"Whatever." Riku looked around then back at Roxas. "Where's Namine?"

Roxas saw his revenge right there. "She left already. And we were under a mistletoe …. _together. _Roxas smirked. 'Ha-ha! Take that pretty boy!'

"What the…?" Riku froze. "What did you say?" He glared angrily at Roxas.

"K-I-S-S!!" Roxas ran to the elevator and press the button repeatedly. "Come on open!"

Riku was charging towards Roxas. "Damn you Roxas!"

The elevator door finally opened. Roxas ran inside and pressed the close door button and held on to it, and used his free hand to press on his floor and up he went. He sighed heavily. "I'm saved." Then he remembered one time that Namine and him were in the elevator.

0-o-0

"_I hate elevator music!" Namine shuddered. _

"_I know. I can make my own music that sounds way better than this crap!" _

_She lifted an eyebrow at Roxas. "Really…"_

"_Dun nun, DUN! DOO!" Roxas played a air guitar._

_Namine covered her ears. "UGH! Your worse than the elevator music!" They simply looked at each other and started to crack up. Both of them didn't notice that they missed their floor. _

_Namine looked at the floor number it read '8', and they were still going up. "Aww great! We missed our floor!"_

_Roxas glanced over at the screen where it told you which floor your heading to, "Man, how did we end up all the way to the 10th floor?" _

"_Well its because of your horrible voice and your stupid air guitar!"_

"_Oh really?!" _

"_Yeah! You, your horrible voice, and your stupid guitar!"_

"_Meany!" Roxas tickled Namine on her ribs. "My music so does not sound horrible!"_

"_Stop Roxas!" Namine said in between laughs. She tried her very best to get loose from Roxas's grip, but he sure did a good job of keeping her still. Soon both of them fell in the right corner of the elevator. Namine was sitting on Roxas's lap, while Roxas had his arms around Namine's waist_

_The elevator door opened and Tidus was standing right there with his jaw on the floor, staring at the two blondes._

"_Whoa! Get a room you dogs!" Tidus cracked up in his own little world as the elevator closed again._

_Roxas and Namine faced each other and cracked up even more than before. _

0-o-0

"Man, how I miss those days…" Roxas walked out of the elevator and towards Sora's room.

0-o-0

"So how'd it go champ?" Sora threw a towel at the soaking Roxas.

"Horrible. I didn't tell her and now I'm gonna get a cold because of chasing a car that didn't stop."

"Ouch. That must suck really bad." Hayner said while throwing a tennis ball at the wall.

Sora patted Roxas on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon again. Though right now you need to get on some dry clothes!" He pushed Roxas out of the room closing the door on Roxas.

He stood there with the towel in his hand, dumbstruck for some reason.

Sora re-opened the door again and snatched the towel from Roxas's hand. "Give me that!" He slammed the door on Roxas again.

"No comment here." Roxas went to his room.

0-o-0

Namine looked out her window while she sat on her bed with an open sketchbook. The page was still blank, though the pencil in her hand refused to draw or even touch the cream colored paper.

'Why, why can't I forget about you? The various laughter, hugs…. Even kisses.' Namine tightened her grip on her pencil.

"I, I love you Roxas Makino…. I have to let go of the past, even though I don't want to. I have to force myself." Namine looked at the sketchbook, then threw it vigorously at the wall, along with the pencil. Namine buried her face in her knees and began to sob quietly.

0-o-0

Roxas held the picture that his mom have given him for his birthday, but stared out the window. "I need to know more, but how? How did I loose my memory in the first place? Maybe if I remember how I lost my memory I could re-do the event, and maybe, just maybe get my memory back."

Roxas looked back at the picture. "I want to know if I'm part of Namine's memory… I love you Namine." Roxas felt like crying, but he tried his best to keep inside. Though eventually it came out and he silently cried in his half lighted room that was lit with a dim light.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:**** I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATEST UPDATE EVER!! I want to apologize to everyone. I know the end was corny. Very aware of that. Though the conclusion of this story is ending. I already did part of the next chapter though I need help from my other friends with the bilingual last chapter!! Thank you for your patience. I'll try to post the new chapter A.S.A.P. I have school now and I'm kind of busy to type and such, but thank you for cooperating with me. **

**(Coolystar89796)**


	21. The Truth

**Coolystar89796:**** I'm so sorry. I know it has been forever and a day since I had last updated. The last time I had updated for this story was on 8-30-07. I do apologize for doing this to you, my readers. So please enjoy this chapter because this story is soon going to have its closure. ****Sorry for the long wait!**

**With my busy schedule, I'll try my best to finish all the stories that I haven't completed yet. **

**I hope you still remember me! ;D**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, I just love it. x)**

_Chapter 21: The Truth _

Namine sat on her bed as she stared at her cell phone. She has been debating all morning on whether to text Roxas or not.

She had wanted to see Roxas so badly since the very first day she left the school. Now, she finally accepted that her heart belongs to the new Roxas she had found and no one else can change that. Roxas was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

It had been killing her inside since there was no one to talk to about it. If she told Kairi, she would never let her live it down. Then she never really talked to her foster parents about anything. So nobody was around to listen to her whims.

This was the last week before Christmas, so Namine was trying to come up with a good enough excuse for him to just come see her.

"Ugh," Namine buried her face into her pillow out of frustration. She sighed out deeply and picked up the cell phone with force, "Namine, you will do this! Don't chicken out. It's not like your going to talk to him verbally…"

Namine shook her head and began to type a text message on her phone. Once she was done she read over it just to make sure she didn't miss anything important or sound stupid in any way.

After she was satisfied with what she wrote, she hit the 'send' button before putting the phone down next to her; waiting for his response.

--

In the Makino resident, the house was silent. Everyone had gone out somewhere and there in the room up the stairs, and to the left is where Roxas laid… asleep in the top bunk of his bunk bed.

The silence was disturbed by a loud ring. Roxas shot his head up and the top of his head hit the ceiling. "Ouch!" Roxas held his head and fell off his bed from his dizziness. He landed with a loud 'thud' on the floor.

Roxas muttered words under his breath as he reached for his cell phone on the night stand, still feeling the pain from his fall.

"Damn, this person is so dead for sending me a text, and making me wake up, hitting my head, and making me fall off the bed," Roxas looked at his phone and smiled when he saw Namine's name printed on the screen.

He forgot all about his pain and excitedly opened the message. He read it to himself, smiling with every passing word. Then he read it out loud to make sure it was really correct, and that his eyes hasn't deceived him in any way.

"Hey Roxas! I'm not done Christmas shopping, so I was hoping you would join me. Next weekend in the city at 2pm. meet me at Sunset Hill. See you then!"

"NO WAY!" Roxas stood up and try to walk, but the sheets from his bed followed him down, making his feet tangled in them.

Roxas grunted, but let his anger slide. He replied to the message on the floor while lying on his belly.

Roxas immediately typed his response afraid that Namine might change her mind about going with him.

As he typed, he read what he was writing.

"Of course Nami! I would go with you next weekend, see you then! Can't wait to see you! I love you…"

Roxas stared at his last sentence, 'should I?' He shrugged, 'What do I have to lose?' Roxas pressed the 'send' button.

After he jumped up in the air several times screaming random words. He acted as if he was a seven year old girl on a sugar rush.

--

Namine was sketching random things when her phone rang. She eagerly put down her sketchbook and picked up her phone.

Namine read it slowly and her eyes widened at the last three words that were there. She had read it again and again to make sure that was what it really said.

"I love you?" Namine mumbled, but then smiled at the thought.

Namine text back quickly not regretting one word she typed into her phone. She smiled after and continued to doodle on her sketchpad.

She felt happy, but at the same time, she had a bad feeling deep down inside right after she made her plans with Roxas.

'I feel like I know what the problem is, but I can't exactly put my finger on it…' she thought irritably. After a while, Namine decided to drop the topic and continue her day.

--

Roxas heard his cell phone ring and knew it was a text from Namine.

_Roxas, you dummy, I know you mean that. I can't tell you how I feel in a simple text. So when I see you, I'll say it. See you then Roxas. _

Roxas smiled and shook his head lightly. He checked his clock and changed to go into the city to pick a gift for Namine before they met a week from today.

Before Roxas left he took a sip of milk and looked at the key rack to see if the cars were still there.

"Damn, someone took the car. Guess I gotta take the bus again." Roxas sighed and checked his pockets for money and his keys before leaving his house.

At the bus stop a strange woman in her middle ages went up to him and stared at him for a long time without moving or saying a single word. She had long brown hair and pale gray eyes that almost looked as if she was blind.

Roxas felt strange inside about this woman. "Um… excuse me ma'am, but why are you staring at me like that?"

"Roxas Makino," the woman began, "you and the one who holds your heart are soon to face great pain and great joy at the _same time_… you will know _**everything**_ after today."

Roxas stared at her in disbelief and looked at his feet quickly, "miss, I-" when Roxas looked up, the woman was gone from his sight. He looked around for her, but she had disappeared off to some place.

He scratched the back of his head confusedly. "What does she mean by that? Where the hell did she come from…?" he mumbled to himself.

Five minutes later, his bus had arrived, and once he got on, he sighed.

'Just my luck, all the seats are taken…' Roxas grabbed onto one of the hand railings and continue to ponder about what the strange woman said to him.

'What does she mean by "_you will know __**everything**__ after today"?_ Then the one who holds my heart? Does that include Namine in this? How does she know all of thi--'

Roxas's thoughts were interrupted by the loud honk of the bus. His heart began to race as he shot his head up, but it was too late by that time. The bus and the car collided into one another giving the bus a great pull ahead followed by an abrupt stop.

That stop made Roxas loose his handing on the rails and fall on the floor hitting his head first onto the bus floor…

'What… what happened? Everything around me is turning black… my head hurts… though… I'm seeing things… things I never knew existed in my life…

--

(Figures are starting to form in my mind… that blonde girl and boy… they're in my mind again…)

"_Hi, I'm Roxas." He smiled warmly at the small girl in front of him. _

_She looked down at her feet and managed to mumble out a few words, but Roxas couldn't tell what they were. _

"_What did you say?" He looked at her face curiously. _

"_Namine took a deep breath in and looked at him. "I said my name is Namine." she smiled sweetly as her blue eyes scanned Roxas's blue eyes. _

"_Want to be my first friend here Nami?" _

_Namine stared at him for a few moments and then smiled, "sure Roxas." _

(This is all… so familiar to me… those moments…)

"_No Namine, I was waiting, for you… I knew you would come before I went away." Roxas dug into his pocket. He took out his checkered wristband._

"_Here Nami. I want you to keep this." He handed the wristband to Namine._

"_But, Roxas this is your favorite wristband, and your only one." Namine looked at the wristband that was in her hand._

"_It's ok. I want you to remember me."_

_Namine handed her sketchbook to Roxas. "Here Roxas. I want you to have my sketchbook then."_

_Roxas took the sketchbook from Namine. "Though Nami, this is your only sketchbook."_

"_Well I want you to remember me." Namine smiled at Roxas._

(I know those people, those items, that day… Namine…)

"_Daddy, Namine is my best friend forever!" A young blonde Roxas said as he sat in the back of the car. His father and him were driving on the highway heading back to Twilight Town after running their errands. _

"_Is that really now Roxas? Well I think your going to love my surprise for you then." His father said without taking his eyes off the road. _

_Roxas's eyes widened, "really?! What is it dad?" _

_His father chuckled, "well if I tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it." _

_Roxas' energetic attitude faded away into a glum expression, "Aww… okay dad. Am I gonna be able to see it today?!" _

"_Yes Roxas, now please stay quite so I can focus on getting there. Your father is not getting any younger." _

_Roxas nodded and looked outside the window curiously. _

_Even though Roxas's foster father wasn't his real father, they both still acted as if they were one flesh and blood. _

_After a few minutes Roxas's father began to panic, but tried to hide it away from Roxas. _

_Though he could see that there was something wrong. "Dad, is there something wrong?" _

"_Roxas… do you have your seat belt on?" Roxas's fathers eyes were intent, but steady._

"_Yes. Why?" _

_Roxas' father looked at the sharp turn on the road "On the count of three I want you close your eyes and think of the person that makes you the happiest. Understand Roxas?" _

_Roxas nodded again confused about everything that was happening to them at that very second. _

"_Okay Roxas… Ready… one… two… and THREE!" Roxas's father jumped out of his seat and hugged Roxas tightly as their car flew off the street and down into a ditch. _

(Dad…)

_Everything around Roxas was still black, but he could hear two voices. One he recognized and figured it was his mother and the other must have been a doctor's voice. _

"_How is Roxas going to be doctor?! My husband is dead, but… I can't lose Roxas! Please tell me he'll be fine! Please!" _

"_Mrs. Makino, please, calm down…" _

"_How can I **calm down** when my husband is **dead** and my son is severely hurt?! I just need to know if Roxas is okay!" _

"_Ma'am right now, we can't tell. He has a serious head injury that might of damage some parts of his brain, and he fractured a few limbs in his body."_

"_Oh my poor baby!" _

"_Ma'am, that's not the only thing wrong with him…"_

"_WHAT?! What else could there be?!"_

"_He… is in a coma, and it will be for a while. Though we also predicted that he will have amnesia once he awakens." _

"_Am… nesia? No… Isn't there anything you can do doctor??"_

"_I'm sorry ma'am…"_

(I remember now… I know _who _I am… and _what_ I am…)

**Author's Note:**** WOO! Roxas remembers everything now! I'm starting to get motivation to continue to write this! ;D YAY! & Yeah I'm still alive! ;) And now this story is close to its end, so please read and review! ;) Reviews would be appreciated A LOT! :D**


	22. Sacrifices

**Coolystar89796:**** Haha! This is the NEXT to last chapter! Its sort of sad… please forgive me if you don't like teary moments…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own NOTHING in this story except for the plot of course! So please enjoy! :3**

_Chapter 22: Sacrifices _

Namine glanced at her watch and sighed. She sat on a park bench alone waiting for Roxas to show up. By then the sky was pretty dark and small droplets fell from the clouds.

"He's an hour late…" Namine had left her phone at home, so she couldn't call Sora, Riku, or Hayne to see if they have noticed Roxas anywhere.

Namine looked around once more to give Roxas one more chance to show up before she left. Instead of seeing Roxas, she saw a young couple sitting on the bench across from her having their fingers intertwined and laughing sweetly.

She angrily looked away and curled her hands into tight fists. Namine stood from her seat and walked down the hill and into the city, unaware of what will happen next.

_xxxxxxxx_

"Ma'am she is heading into the city," a deep male voice bellowed out.

"Good… this time go with _her_. If you mess up again you'll surely regret it! Clear?" A rasp female voice yelled out through the phone.

"Y-yes Ma'am! I'll contact her right away!"

"Good I expect to hear good news from you. Get to it and make sure Namine is _dead_!" The phone was gone to silence with those last few words.

_xxxxxxxx_

A low moan came from Roxas as he slowly opened his eyes to find Sora and Hayner sitting beside his bed. He looked around and saw that he was placed in a small, white hospital room.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Roxas had managed to choke out. It surprised him that it was so hard for him to speak. Roxas also began to feel his head beginning to throb, and winced slightly from the pain.

"Dude," Hayner began, "you hit your head on the bus floor pretty hard when the bus got into that accident…"

"Accident?" Roxas pondered about it for a minute, but then finally remembered what happened and the parts of his past that he was missing before.

Sora nodded and smiled. "I'm just glad your okay bro, I seriously thought we might of lost you back there."

"Sora… Namine… where is she?" Roxas forced himself to sit up, even though the pain began to beat upon him harder this time.

Sora tried to lay him back down. "Roxas, take it easy dude. I'm sure she is just fine, but you have to take it easy for now. You've been inn a coma for a week. Luckily you woke up faster than most coma patients do…"

Roxas pushed Sora away, "A week?! No!" Roxas began to flail his arms and once he calmed down, he began to talk to Sora again. "Sora… I remember now… I know _everything _Sora." Roxas took a deep breath, "I know who I am now and where I came from."

Sora stood there speechless with his mouth wide open and his eyes bulged. "Roxas," he smiled brightly, "you remember everything before the accident?!"

Roxas nodded, "I need to tell Namine that I'm the one she is looking for; her Roxas. What time is it Hayner?"

Hayner just at him in disbelief, "your that blonde Roxas that Namine has been looking for?" His mouth hung open.

He nodded reassuringly and asked Hayner for the time once again.

Hayner shook his head and glanced at the watch on his wrist, "it's umm… 4:45 pm. Why'd you ask?"

Roxas jumped out of the hospital bed and tripped, hitting the cold, white tiled floor with a loud thud.

Sora and Hayner rushed over to him, and helped Roxas back to his feet. One on each arm.

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing?!" Sora yelled out.

"Are you trying to put yourself into another coma?!" Both Sora and Hayner kept nagging about how Roxas should keep still and rest.

Roxas's hands curled up into tight fists and he slammed them down on the hospital bed, "Shut up you two!"

In an instant, Hayner and Sora grew quiet.

"You don't understand!" Roxas continued furiously, "I need to tell Namine who I am _**now**_ because I was suppose to meet her two and a half hours ago! I love her more than anything you guys! Can't you understand that?! And not to mention that she loves the _blonde_ haired Roxas, which is _me_!"

The three stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, letting Roxas's words digest in their systems.

Roxas stared at the both of them waiting for an answer, "well?"

Sora and Hayner nodded, "dude, we'll get you to Namine _ASAP_!"

Roxas smiled in victory, "thanks bros, you guys rock."

Sora and Hayner smiled back at Roxas, "now," Sora began, "we need to find a way to get you out of this dump…" He skimmed around the room for a few minutes and than came up with an idea. "I've got it!" Sora ran out of the room suddenly.

"What is he up to Hayner?" Roxas glanced over towards Hayner. Though Hayner simply just shrugged.

A few minutes later Sora came back with a filled garbage bag. "My charm has worked for me once again," he said as he smacked a wide smirk on his face. Then he took out several pairs of clothing and threw it over to Roxas and Hayner. "Put those on, we're doctors now."

Roxas starred at it, "can't we go to jail for impersonating a doctor?"

Hayner began putting on the clothes that Sora gave him, "so I guess you don't want to see Namine?"

He shook his head, "you're right," Roxas began to put on the garments that smelled of antibiotics.

"So doctors," Sora began while twirling a stethoscope in his hand, "ready to do operation _truth_?"

Roxas and Hayner nodded approvingly even though they thought the name that Sora gave the operation was corny.

"Though before we head to Namine I need to do something with my hair." Roxas pointed to his spiky black hair. "It's suppose to be honey blonde," he grinned widely.

_xxxxxxxx_

On the way towards the city, the rain poured on Namine in bucket loads.

"Damn…" Namine muttered under her breath. She had nothing to shelter her from the pouring rain and the fact that Roxas never showed up pissed her off badly.

She was about to go into a nearby store until she saw from the corner of her eye that looked liked Roxas, which waved at her eagerly.

Namine smiled for a second, "Roxas!" she waved back at him, expecting that he would run over to her. Though to Namine's surprise he ran in the opposite direction. He gestured Namine to follow him.

Namine smiled widely, 'maybe he has a surprise for me…' she thought eagerly as she followed Roxas, ignoring the little pellets that ran into her body.

Inside Namine could hear a little voice screaming at her furiously.

_Namine don't you _**dare** _follow him! Namine! Listen to me! You're in _**danger**_! I repeat, **DANGER!**_

As much as Namine wanted to listen, she ignored the voice and continued to follow Roxas until they were alone in a dark corner of the city.

She stared curiously at Roxas, who was facing the opposite of Namine. "Roxas… why'd you bring me here?"

A chuckle came from Roxas. Though the voice was not owned by Roxas, Namine knew his voice in any kind of tone. So she was sure that was not his voice.

Namine's eyes widened as she heard the chuckle and began to back away slowly. The quietness in the area made Namine's steps loud and clear that anyone could hear it. "Y-your not Roxas are you?" She managed to choke out from her surprisingly parched throat.

"Wow Namine," a high voice said coming from the direction of the imposter Roxas. "You just figured it out now?" The poser began to strip off Roxas's normal clothes and was already wearing a body hugging, leather suit that showed that the imposter was a woman.

'Okay Namine, once she takes off that wig of hers and turns around, go make a run for it…' Namine had begun to set up an escape plan in her mind as her eyes intently watch the faker's every movement.

"Namine, I honestly didn't think you would be this easy to fool. I expected more of a challenge from you." She said with a dangerous edge in her voice.

Namine let her mouth hang open to respond, but nothing came out except for uneven breathing. Silence filled the air for about a minute or two, but to Namine, it seemed like an eternity.

"Speechless? Don't worry," the imposter giggled out, "I would be too if I were you." The imposter turned around swiftly, but the dimness of the alley made it hard for Namine to see the face. "I bet your just _dying_ to know who I am, aren't you?" She waited for an answer, but still, Namine didn't speak. "I'll just take your silence as a yes then." Namine could just imagine the evil smirk planted across the unknown face.

The imposter grabbed the black wig furiously, tossing it in the air as she came into the clearing where Namine could see her face.

A gasp escaped from Namine's mouth and slowly, she gasped out again but included a name this time. "R-Rikku?"

Rikku grinned at her as she gave a loud giggle.

Namine tried to move her feet, but it felt like it weighed two tons at the moment. All she could do was let her mouth drop open and stare bug-eyed at Rikku.

After a few minutes of silence, Rikku dug into her back and took out a gun, pointing it straight at Namine. "Ready to die dear Namine?"

A painful shock went down Namine's spine and she was able to feel her numb legs again. "No Rikku!" Namine swiftly turned around, but then abruptly bumped into a hard, warm object that held her tightly.

She glanced up in shock and winced from the pain of the man's grasp on her body. Unfortunately, it wasn't anyone she knew, but it was a large man with a mask over his face.

"Where do you think your going?!" He yelled out to Namine while spinning her around to face Rikku again.

Namine began to struggle out of his grip, but it was no use. He restrained her _really_ well.

"Tsk, tsk Namine. How naïve of you to run away like that." Rikku began to walk towards Namine while pointing the gun towards her.

Namine could feel the cool beads of sweat roll down her pale face. "R-Rikku, p-please. Why would you do this to me?" Namine gasped out for air and continued, "I don't recall treating you in any unfair manner…"

"Shut up Namine!" Rikku screeched out fuming, "_You_ were _taking _Roxas _away from me_!" She walked more rapidly towards Namine, now the gun held up inches to her face. "Are you ready for this Nami? You deserve this for being the little, evil snake you are." Rikku hissed out in sheer pleasure.

Tears began to form in Namine's eyes. "Rikku… please… don't do this…" Namine said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm going to count to three okay? One."

Namine began squirming frantically in the man's arms, yelling loudly, "Rikku stop this now please! Don't do this! Please don't--"

"Shut the fuck up Namine! You make way too much noise!" Rikku had punched her in the stomach. "Two."

Namine's eyes bulged out and she opened her mouth widely, releasing air that didn't seem to come back into her system.

Rikku grinned once again, but more evil this time. "Three." she said into Namine's ear.

With the remaining strength Namine had, she shut her eyes tightly. Though instead of a shock of pain running across her face, she felt cool water splashing against her skin. "Huh…?"

"Surprised aren't chya?" Rikku chirped out. "Did you honestly think that I would kill you with a gun?" Rikku began to laugh uncontrollably.

Namine continued to stare at her with a distorted face. She wasn't sure if it was how sick she felt after what Rikku had just done, or if it was the pain that continued to gurgle in her stomach.

"Okay, okay, I'm done now." Rikku went back to her erect posture. "As I was saying, I wouldn't use a gun to kill you. It's so loud and its not fun just watching you rot so quickly."

She dropped the water gun and took out a knife. "you see, making you suffer first is more my style. A terrifying, yet almost inaudible death." Rikku held up the knife to Namine's throat. "I want to play with my prey first before I strike." She pressed the blade down into Namine's skin, letting tiny bits of blood ooze out from it.

Namine winced in pain, letting more tears release from her pale grey eyes.

"Throw her over there," Rikku instructed the heavy body mass that held onto Namine.

He obediently did what he was told. The way he threw Namine towards the cement wall was like throwing a piece of garbage in the trash.

As Namine flew towards the wall, her head hit the wall first and her body landed in a pile of rubble that made her feel paralyzed.

With a lot of effort, Namine shifted her head to face the lighted entrance she had came in from. By now she figured it was impossible for her to be saved now.

Rikku walked over to Namine gracefully, yet deadly. She stuck the heel of her shoe into Namine's left leg. "Its time for the _grand finale _Namine."

Namine let out a piercing shriek, which was on responded by a punch in the face. Rikku then shifted her face so it could look directly at hers.

"Now that I have your attention," Rikku took a few paces back while lifting the blade, "say your final whims."

Flashbacks then raced through Namine's mind like a movie that was moving at the speed of light. She saw visions of her friends, foster parents, Kairi, and the two Roxas' she had loved more than life itself. Through her teary eyes, she saw the blade come down on her as she began to close her grey orbs.

In the darkness, Namine soon did hear the sound of someone getting stabbed, but felt no pain what so ever.

'Is… this heaven?' She had never thought it would feel _this_ nice. Namine felt a warm embrace around her that she like a lot. 'Maybe I was spared from suffering and went straight to my destination…'

Though she heard Rikku shriek in horror, which broke her beautiful thoughts.

"No! No!" Namine clarified that there was pain in Rikku's voice.

"We got to leave Ma'am or else we'll get caught!"

Then everything suddenly hit Namine, 'I'm not dead? Or am I somewhere else?' Namine thought it out absent mindedly as she slowly opened her eyes.

Seeing the view, she understood what Rikku was screaming about. If she had the strength, she would have been doing the same thing by now. The only words that seemed to escape her body was, "W-_why_?"

The pair of oceanic orbs met hers. "Like… I told you before Namine… I love you… I'm… the one… you've been… searching for… Roxas… Makino…" Roxas tried to smile back at her, despite all the pain that ran through his whole body.

This time tears came out of Namine's eyes like never before and Roxas was the same as well. The reason they had began to weep was because they had both finally found one another, but they were in both in the process of dying.

"Roxas… please don't leave me. I love you… no matter who you are…" Namine whispered, feeling a huge lump in her throat.

Roxas smiled with a narrow river of blood running down the far right corner of his mouth, and he lifted his hand to touch Namine's face, wincing during the process.

Namine heard and winced herself, feeling so helpless. She hated seeing Roxas in pain, to her; it was the most unbearable thing to go through. "Don't strain yourself Roxas." She pressed her face softly in the palm of his hand that had caressed her cheek. "I love you so much; I can't bear loosing you…"

"Nami… whatever happens… continue life… love…"

Then slowly, Roxas's hand fell from her face, his eyes began to close, and his head fell on Namine's chest. She had spotted where Rikku stabbed him, since the blade was still in his bleeding body. It was centered perfectly around the center of his back.

Namine gasped, "Roxas… please… no--" A second later, her vision blurred and her whole world went black.

_xxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note:**** Teary moment at the end. D; I cried when I wrote this, but for some reason I just love tragic love… **

**Well I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because school is starting in less than two days. DX So it might be while, but I'm devoted to finishing this. **

**The I'm not sure which version of the endings will be up first, but please look out for those! **

_**Thanks to the people who still remember this story… which, sadly, is a few. **_**T.T**


End file.
